Love, Stemily
by Stemily-Paradise
Summary: Emily llega a las casa de las Bellas con moretones en la cara, descubre que pasa cuando Stacie se de cuenta. Advertencia: Emily G!P si no te gusta no leas
1. Chapter 1

G!p Emily

Pov Stacie:

Estaba en mi cuarto en las casas de las Bellas, este cuarto lo comparto con Emily. Estoy enamorada de ella pero no diré nada al respecto ya que parece ser que ella esta saliendo con Benji, estupido Treble nerd.

Tenía una revista abierta pero no la estaba leyendo, me puse a pintarme las uñas, mientras esperaba a que se secaran mis uñas me recosté en la pared pensando en donde estaría Emily a estas horas. Me quede en mis pensamientos que no escuche que alguien abría la puerta de mi cuarto, cuando volví a la realidad vi que Emily entro con la capucha de su sudadera y una cachucha

"Emily, por que traes eso?" No me volteo a ver

"Eeeeh por nada...-" Dijo nerviosa

"Voltea a verme"

"No, necesito bajar por.. aaam agua" Me acerque a ella y bajo la mirada

"Quítate la maldita cachucha, ni sol hay"

"Y? No me la quitare, me gusta" Trato de pasar a un lado de mi pero le agarre el brazo

"No te vas hasta que te quites la cachucha o el gorro de tu sudadera"

"Por que? Muero de sed..."

"Aja" Todavía la tenía agarrada del brazo así que la acerque a mi y le baje el gorro, ella bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta "Emily, ven por favor"

Emily suspiro y se dio la vuelta con la cabeza todavía baja

"Que pasa?"

"Levanta la cabeza"

"No, no quiero" dijo negando

"Entonces quítate la cachucha" Dije cruzándome de brazos

"Esta bien!" Se quito la cachucha y la tiro

"Por que no quieres que te vea la cara?"

"Por nada"

"Emily..."

"Stacie..." Dijo imitándome

Rodee los ojos y tome el valor de agarrarla de la cadera para acercarla a mi, cuando estaba cerca de mi lo suficiente agarre su mentón y le levante la cara

"Oh por dios!" Dije gritando

"Por eso no quería que vieras" Dijo suspirando

"Que te paso? Pareces callejera!" Emily traía el ojo morado y parte del labio abierto

"Me caí.." La escuche nerviosa, estaba mintiendo

"Estas mintiendo, dime la verdad"

"Es la verdad!" La mire otra vez y volvió a suspirar fuertemente "Me pelee con alguien"

"Con quien?"

"Dyland"

"Dyland que?"

"Dyland Hudson" Dijo rodando los ojos

"Ese idiota?" Contesté indignada

"Si"

"Puedo saber por que te peleaste con un jugador de fútbol americano!?"

"No me grites! Fue por algo que dijo que no me gusto"

"Que fue tan importante para que te golpearas con un gorila?" Dije un poco molesta

"No es un gorila, tal vez sea más delgada que el pero aprendí a pelear cuando estaba en secundaria y estamos de la misma estatura"

"Eso no importa!" Por un momento me imagine a Emily peleando y me pareció sexy, negué la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos "Dime que fue lo que dijo para que lo golpearas"

"Yo... Dijo que...- Puso su cara en sus manos e hizo un sonido enojada "Dijo que... Que tu eras la siguiente a la que iba a engañar para acostarse contigo"

"Y por eso lo golpeaste?"

"Si! Me molesta que te iba a usar!" Dijo levantando sus manos y dando vueltas

"Em, cariño" La tome de los hombros "Tranquila"

"Me llama...- Bueno eso no importa, si no lo hubiera escuchado tal vez ya te estuviera molestando"

"Eso nunca va a pasar, te agradezco que me hayas defendido pero no tenias porque hacer que te golpearan" Dije agarrando su cara

"Es que... Es un imbécil! Cuando lo golpee dijo que eras una zorra y eso me enojo mas"

"Eres tan tierna"

"Que?" Dijo confundida

"Golpeaste a alguien del equipo de fútbol americano por mi, gracias" La abracé

"De nada" Me respondió el abrazo

Me separe un poco de ella y mire que tanto eran los golpes, eran 3 pero abarcaban completamente su cara

"Tengo otra cosa aparte de golpes?" Sonreí

"No, solo quiero ver que tanto te curaré"

"Me vas a curar?"

"Si, voy por el botiquín, así que siéntate" Me obedeció y se sentó en su cama

Baje por el botiquín que estaba en el baño y fui por hielo al congelador. Subí y puse todo en el escritorio que estaba en nuestro cuarto. Saque algodón y agua oxigenada, me senté a un lado de Emily y empece a pasar el algodón con agua por los golpes con mucho cuidado, lo pase por parte de su ojo, su nariz y al final por su labio. Cuando termine me voltee y agarre la bolsa de hielo que había traído, se la puse en la mano a Emily y luego coloque su mano con la bolsa en su ojo

"Gracias" Dijo sonriendo

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Creo que no..."

"Que mas puedo hacer?"

"Ven" Dijo agitando su mano para que me acercara a ella, me acerque a ella "Siéntate aquí a un lado de mi"

Me senté a un lado de ella confundida, puso la bolsa de hielo a un lado de ella y paso sus manos por su pantalón nerviosamente

"Que hago ahora?"

"Cierra los ojos" Le hice caso y los cerré

Sentí como se fue acercando a mi, luego sentí su aliento en mi cara y me beso.. Me quedé inmóvil sin poder creerlo, recordé que me seguía besando y le seguí el beso. Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta el aire

"Stacie, yo lo siento, perdóname! Si no me quieres ver mas lo entenderé" Dijo triste

"No Em, tranquila"

"No estas enojada conmigo?"

"Para nada"

"Stacie, me gustas desde el día que me pusieron como tu compañera pero nunca me imagine que estarías bien con que te haya besado. Amaría la idea de que me dieras una oportunidad pero se que no te gusto"

"Para ahí"

"Espera...- Yo te gusto...?" Dijo ilusionada

"Si, me di tiempo después de ti pero yo pensé que yo no te gustaba a ti, que te gustaba Benji"

"Benji? Dios, no!" Reí

"Lo siento! Pero es obvio que le gustas"

"Bueno a mi no me gusta, me gusta una señorita muy hermosa"

"Ah si? Y como se llama?" Le seguí el juego

"Stacie Conrad, tal vez la conozcas"

"Muero por conocerla"

"Yo muero por besarla otra vez"

"Que esperas?" Dije acercándola a mi y besándola

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo separándose un poco de mi

"Si, dime"

"Como te diste cuenta?"

"Bueno, cuando llegaste a hacer tu audición pensé que eras linda y que tenias algo especial, luego me toco compartir cuarto conmigo y pensé que eso especial que te veía iba a crecer mas pero me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de la chica torpe que se emociona por todo"

"No soy torpe!" Dijo indignada

"Si lo eres y lo sabes" Le respondí entre risas

"Solo un poco"

"Como digas"

"Oh vamos, soy torpe pero no tanto" Dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho como si estuviera ofendida

"Si piensa lo que quieras" Agarre la bolsa de hielo y se la puse en el ojo, ella puso su mano arriba de la mía "Si no quieres parecer callejera mantén la bolsa ahí"

"Esta bien, no me molesta que me vea así sabiendo que fue por ti" Sonrío

"Te quiero" Le di un beso en la parte donde estaba el golpe

"Stacie, quiero decirte otra cosa"

"Que pasa?" Dije curiosa

"Yo... Yo... Quiero-"

"Tu..." Dije riendo

"No.. No te rías, estoy muy nerviosa" Hizo un puchero

"Lo siento"

"Bueno quiero decirte que.. Dios es muy difícil de decirlo" Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir "Serias mi novia Stacie?"

"Siii!" Me tire sobre ella y le empece a dar besos con cuidado por toda la cara

"Para! Para! Me da cosquillas!" Reía como loca

"No quiero" Le seguí dando mas besos

Me agarro de la cara y me beso, me tomo de la cintura y se dio vuelta quedando arriba de mi. Empezó a darme besos en el cuello y en la mandíbula, yo solo le agarraba la espalda por debajo de su camisa, sentí como su amigo se despertaba. Emily fue bajando por mi cuello, yo le quite la camisa y ella a mi. Seguimos así hasta que nos separamos por el sonido de la puerta

"Emily!" Era Chloe

"Si?"

"Quiero que salgas por favor"

"Para que?" Se sentó y agarro su camisa

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"Esta bien, ahorita salgo" Suspiró y se puso su camisa

"Que querrá?" Yo también agarre mi blusa pero no me la puse

"No lo se" Se levanto y tomo una sudadera y se la amarro en la cadera para que no la vieran, me dio un beso para luego salir

Pov Emily:

No puedo creerlo, estoy saliendo con Stacie Conrad la persona mas hermosa de la universidad. Nunca pensé que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos pero ahora tengo el honor de llamarla mi novia.

Salí del cuarto todavía agitada y vi a Chloe esperando en la pared

"Que pasa Chloe?" Dije curiosa

"Por que traes la cara así?" Diablos como se dio cuenta

"Me caí"

"Si, seguro.."

"Es enserio!" Dije levantando mis manos

"Por que todos hablan sobre que te peleaste con alguien?"

"De seguro se confundieron de persona"

"Dime la verdad Emily"

"Esta bien! Si me pelee con alguien! No es la gran cosa"

"No es la gran cosa? Te peleaste con un jugador de fútbol americano!"

"Por dios! Soy completamente capaz de protegerme! Se defenderme desde los 12 años!" Dije desesperada

"Que? Sabes pelear?"

"Si.. No es la gran cosa, puedo irme ya? Estoy cansada de verdad"

"Esta bien, solo por favor cuídate para la próxima" Suspiró

"Lo haré" Me di la vuelta para entrar a mi cuarto

Cuando entre Stacie estaba acostada en mi cama todavía sin su blusa. Puse mi cara en mis manos y agite la cabeza, me acerque a ella y me recosté a su lado

"Que paso con Chloe? Oí que gritabas"

"Nada, solo me pregunto por que traía la cara así" Pase mi brazo por la cadera de Stacie

"Oh bueno" Dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho

"Te quiero" Le di un beso en la cabeza

"Yo también te quiero"

"Me harías un favor?" Dije viéndola a la cara

"Si, que pasa?"

"Te podrías poner tu blusa? De verdad tengo problemas con controlarme"

"No" Dijo riendo "Quiero ver cuanto control de tu cuerpo tienes"

"Me vas a hacer sufrir Stacie" Casi estaba rogándole

"Es el punto!" Se levanto y se quitó su sostén

"No Stacie! Por favor!" Me tape con una almohada

Sentí como Stacie se volvía a subir a la cama y me quitaba la almohada. Me quede mirando su cuerpo pero no hice nada, tenía que aprender a controlarme. Se sentó en mi abdomen y paso sus manos debajo de mi camisa, empece a respirar fuertemente tratando de controlarme pero era mucho para mi

"Oh dios no puedo" Agarre con fuerza la cobija que estaba abajo de mi, sentí como cierta parte abajo se despertaba

"Ya no puedes?" Dijo riendo

"Todavía puedo controlarme" Cerré los ojos

"Que bueno" Me empezó a besar el cuello

"No, no"

"Te rindes?" Se separó un poco de mi

"No, se que me puedo controlar" Dije segura

"Bueno, seguiré" Se levanto y fue al baño

Me puse boca abajo y di un grito de desesperación en la almohada, me senté en el borde de la cama y puse mis codos en mis piernas con mi cabeza en las manos. Cuando Stacie salió del baño mi mandíbula cayó al piso... salió mojada hasta la cadera, las gotas caían lentamente por su cuerpo, sentí que mi respiración se hacia pesada. Stacie fue a la puerta y le puso seguro, luego se fue acercando a mi, puso su mano en mi pecho y me empujo haciendo que quedara acostada con los pies colgando.

Volvió a sentarse en mi abdomen y paso sus manos por su cabello sensualmente, se agacho quedando frente a mi cara y sonrío.

"Sigues con tu control?" Dijo levantando sus cejas

"Maldita sea, ya no puedo mas!" Me senté con Stacie a horcajadas de mi y la bese

Stacie puso sus manos en el borde de mi camisa y la fue levantando, me la quite de la cabeza y la tire a un lado de ella. Agarre a Stacie de las piernas y me levante cargándola, di la vuelta para acostarla en la cama, me puse entre sus piernas y la bese

"Estas segura?" Dije mirándola a los ojos

"Muy segura" Me besó y paso sus manos por mi sostén para quitármelo

"Uuuhm Stacie" Gemí

"Si?" Dijo agitada

"No... No tengo condón"

"No importa, tomo la pastilla" Volvió a besarme

Besé su cuello y lo mordí un poco, Stacie soltó un gemido que hizo que me excitara mas, baje mi cabeza a sus senos y lamí uno, volví a subir a su cara y la seguí besando. Stacie bajó sus manos por mi estomago hasta llegar a mi pantalón, lo desabrocho y metió la mano lentamente

"Oh no puede ser!" Dije en un gemido

"Te gusta?" Susurró sensualmente en mi oído

"Si"

"Quítate los pantalones"

"Como usted diga" Me levante y me quite los pantalones quedando solamente en bóxers

Volví a ponerme entre sus piernas y la seguí besando, agarre el botón de su short y lo desabroche. Agarre los bordes del short y lo fui bajando para quitárselo

"Ropa afuera" Dijo Stacie en un gemido

Me quite los bóxers y luego le quite la ropa interior a Stacie. Deslice mis manos por el clítoris de Stacie para luego meter dos dedos, soltó un gemido muy fuerte, me sorprendí al no oír a nadie en la puerta. Seguí haciéndolo hasta que Stacie me grito

"Hazlo ya!" Me puse en su entrada y me introducí lentamente en ella

"Así?" Dije empezando a mover mi cadera

"Si así, sigue" Dijo fuertemente

Stacie puso sus piernas en mi espalda y sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, yo puse mis brazos a los lados de su cabeza sosteniéndome. Comencé a hacerlo con mas fuerza, solo se oía el choque de mi pelvis contra ella y nuestros gemidos mezclados

"Aaaah! Stacie!" Dije en un gemido

"Estoy cerca, vente conmigo" Aumente la velocidad y sentí como las paredes de Stacie se fueron cerrando, dificultandome moverme dentro de ella, me moví lo mas que pude hasta pegar en el punto clave

"OH POR DIOS EMILYYY!" Stacie se vino lo que hizo que yo me viniera dentro de ella

"Wow fue.. wow" Le di un ultimo beso y salí de ella

"Lo se" Dijo agitada

"Te quiero Stacie Conrad" Me acosté a un lado de ella

"Yo también Emily Junk" Se acercó a mi y nos tapo con una sabana

Se recostó en mi pecho y se durmió al instante, yo me quede admirándola, su perfecta nariz, sus labios hermosos, su mandíbula perfectamente delineada, amaba todo de ella, en un minuto me quede dormida junto a Stacie.

 **Siempre hay G!P Beca, Chloe y Aubrey y pensé "Por que no G!P Emily?" Y si no les gusta díganme y ya no subo nada:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Stacie:

Desperté por el sonido de una de las Bellas azotando la puerta, imagine que seria Beca porque se iría a trabajar. Sentí un peso en la cadera, baje la mirada y vi que tenía el brazo de Emily, me di la vuelta y estaba dormida plácidamente, sonreí al recordar la noche de ayer con Emily. Tome un mechón que estaba tapando su cara y lo puse detrás de su oreja con cuidado de no despertarla, se empezó a mover un poco y abrió lentamente un ojo

"Buenos días hermosa" Dijo con la voz ronca

"Buenos días"

"Me duele el cuerpo" Abrió los dos ojos

"Por salvaje" Dije riendo

"No soy salvaje.. O eso creo"

"Si, si lo eres"

"Pensé que no"

"Bueno ahora lo sabes porque me duele igual el cuerpo" Se sentó y volteo a verme

"Lo siento si te lastime" Dijo estirándose

"No lo hiciste, solo es dolor de cuerpo" Dije levantándome para ir por una camisa y un short

Sentí la mirada de Emily en mi espalda pero la ignore, fui a su clóset y saque un pants, me voltee hacia ella y se lo avente a la cara

"Póntelo"

"Gracias, que linda" Dijo sarcásticamente

"De nada, baja ahorita a desayunar" Salí de mi cuarto

Baje a la cocina y no había nadie, supuse que todas estarían durmiendo. Saque las cosas necesarias para hacer hot cakes y lo puse todo en la barra, me puse a preparar todo cuando escuche que alguien bajaba después oí un golpe y un pequeño grito en la sala que hizo que me asustara y fuera a ver que pasaba. Llegue a la sala y vi a Emily sobándose la entrepierna

"No soy torpe, si como no" Dije imitándola

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar" Rodó los ojos

"Que paso?"

"Bajé y venía caminando pensando en otras cosas cuando me golpee en la esquina del sillón en..." Se quedo callada y bajo la mirada

"En tu mini Junk? ya entendí" Dije riendo

"Si ahí" Hizo una cara de dolor

"Te duele?"

"Obviamente me duele!"

"Se como arreglarlo" Me acerque a ella

"Como?" Dijo inocentemente

"Solo le daremos una pequeña sobada" Comencé a sobar a Emily en su entrepierna

Emily se agarro fuertemente del sillón atrás de ella y se mordió el labio, sentí como se le empezó a formar una erección

"Oh vamos, acabo de encargarme de eso hace 2 minutos" Rió

"Te sigue doliendo?" Dije riendo junto con ella

"Ahora me duele por otra cosa"

"Bueno, encárgate de tu asunto mientras termino de hacer el desayuno" Quite mi mano y me di la vuelta para regresar a la cocina

Escuche los pasos de Emily corriendo en las escaleras y el sonido de una puerta. Termine de cocinar y preparé la mesa para comenzar a comer, a los minutos llegó Emily suspirando

"Como nueva" Dijo sentándose y riendo

"Más te vale que te hayas lavado las manos" Me senté a su lado

"Que tan cochina me consideras?" Dijo ofendida

"Del uno al diez, cero, ahora a comer" Comenzamos a desayunar entre platicas y risas

"Tenía demasiada hambre" Dijo Emily parándose y levantando los platos

"No me imagino por que" Dije riendo

"Yo si" Sonrío y me miro fijamente

"Que pasa?"

"Nada, solo miraba tus ojos"

"Tienen algo?"

"No, solo me gusta el color de tus ojos" Me levante y me acerque a ella

"Eres la persona mas tierna que conozco" Le sonreí tiernamente

"Y tu la persona mas hermosa que conozco" Me abrazó "Te puedo decir algo y no te enojas conmigo?"

"Depende que sea, que es?"

"Tienes una marca en el cuello bastante notable" Dijo moviendo mi cabello

"Que?! Es enserio?"

"Mírate en el baño" Salí corriendo al baño con Emily atrás de mi, me mire en el espejo y lo note rápidamente

"Maldita Junk!" Me voltee con ella e hizo cara de inocencia

"Tengo una idea diremos que me pelee contigo, será muy obvio si me ven la cara así y a ti el chupete" Dijo levantando los hombros

"No seas idiota!"

"Oye! Eso hiere mis sentimientos"

"Si no quieres que te deje sin hijos deja de estar con tus bromas tontas"

"Uuh con solo oírlo me duele" Se tapo la entrepierna con las dos manos "Aparte te lo puedes tapar con maquillaje!"

"Buena idea, conservaras a tus hijos" Me sonrió

"Admítelo, si me dejabas sin hijos también te afectaba a ti"

"Por que me iba a afectar a mi? Yo no seria la que se queda sin mini Junk"

"Porque si vas a tener hijos, serán míos"

"Piensas quedarte conmigo siempre?"

"Si, por siempre" Me dio un beso

"Que linda, te quiero"

"Yo te quiero mas" Salió del baño "Vamos a taparte eso antes de que alguien te vea y haga preguntas"

"Esta bien" Salí atrás de ella y subimos a nuestro cuarto

"Quieres que yo lo haga?"

"Si, por favor" Fui por mi maquillaje "Toma, este me tapara mas"

"Okey, siéntate" Me senté en mi cama y ella se puso de rodillas frente a mi

Miro mi cuello y se acercó un poco para darme un beso donde estaba la marca, se separó y abrió el maquillaje. Lo paso por toda la zona donde estaba morado, dejo de maquillarme y se levanto.

"Listo" Sacudió sus manos "No se nota nada"

"En serio?" Me paré y me vi en el espejo "Oh es cierto, no se nota nada"

"Lo se" Se acercó a mi y me abrazo por la espalda

"Deberíamos hacer lo mismo con tu cara"

"Chloe se preguntara como es que desaparecieron mis golpes en un día"

"Dile que fue magia de tu novia" Sonrío del lado

"Estas libre el domingo?"

"Si, por que?"

"Quiero que salgas conmigo" Voltee y quede frente a su cara

"No, no quiero"

"Bueno, no salgas conmigo, le hablare a una muchacha que me miraba mucho el otro día" Levanto sus hombros

"Ni se te ocurra Junk" Dije levantando una ceja "Te volveré a amenazar sin dejarte con hijos"

"No, no, dejemos la violencia a un lado" Suspiró

"Quien es la tipa que te miraba mucho?"

"No tengo idea de quien es, fui a tomar un café y sentí que alguien me miraba mucho, luego me di cuenta que una muchacha me estaba mirando"

"Más vale que no le hables"

"No lo haré si la consecuencia es que sufra mini Junk" La mire mal "Es broma! No te haría eso"

"Bien, a donde iremos el domingo?" Dije emocionada

"No te diré, solo vístete cómodamente"

"Esta bien, a que hora nos iremos?"

"A las 4 de la tarde"

"Perfecto" Le di un pequeño beso

"Bajamos a ver una película?"

"Si, vamos" La tome de la mano y bajamos

"Que película vamos a ver?" Dijo sentándose en el sillón

"El conjuro!"

"Esta bien, iré a hacer palomitas" Se levanto y fue a la cocina

Puse la película y los anuncios empezaron a aparecer, a los minutos llego Emily con palomitas, las dejo en la mesa frente a nosotras y se sentó. Me senté arriba de ella recostándome en el brazo del sillón, ella me abrazo de la cintura y se acomodo. La película iba a la mitad cuando ya estaba abrazando a Emily del cuello y tapando mis ojos con su hombro, Emily se estaba riendo de mi

"Deja de reírte de mi!" Le pegue en el brazo

"Es que te ves divertida así" Dijo riendo todavía

Pov Emily:

"Te odio!" Dijo Stacie haciendo un puchero

"Yo te quiero" Stacie brinco al oír el sonido de la puerta abriéndose "Solo es la puerta por dios!"

"Déjame en paz!" Beca apareció en la sala sonriendo

"Hola Beca" Dije sacudiendo mi mano

"Hola Emily, Stacie, te la pasas bien?" Dijo mirando a Stacie

"Me la paso de maravilla" Sonreí

"Genial, me voy" Iba a subir pero regreso y me miro "Felicidades ayer"

"Que? Por que?" Dije confundida

"Sigue así, ahí, ahí" Dijo burlona

"Hija de puta!" Stacie le grito

"Yo?" Dijo indignada

"Si tu! Que no lo puedas hacer con Chloe no es mi problema!" Dije molesta

"Uuh eso dolió" Dijo Stacie

"Mira Junk, no te metas en problemas"

Stacie se sentó a un lado de mi, yo me pare y me puse frente a Beca

"Problemas? Por favor" Beca me miraba para arriba

"Si, problemas"

"Em, no hagas algo estupido como lo de ayer" Dijo Stacie preocupada

"Que? Emily se fue a pelear como callejera por que Stacie no le hacia caso?"

"Beca.. Te recomiendo que te calles"

"Por dios! Mira quien lo dice! La persona que finge ser heterosexual yéndose a besar con un tipo mientras que esta enamorada de su mejor amiga pero ella no le hace mi una pizca de caso porque tiene novio!" Beca iba a darme un golpe pero fui más rápida y le agarre el puño "Uuuh calculaste mal"

"Beca Mitchell!" Oí una voz en las escaleras, era Chloe

"Que?" Dijo molesta

"Te vas a pelar con Emily?"

"No" Miro hacia las escaleras

"Bueno, sube porque necesito decirte algo" Chloe se fue

"Corre con tu mejor amiga a que te cuente como la pasa con Tom" Beca volteo a verme molesta y camino a las escaleras

Voltee mi cabeza para ver a Stacie que miraba todo con la boca abierta, me iba a volver a sentar cuando sentí como se agarraban los hombros y me daban un rodillazo en la entrepierna

"Aaaaah!" Me agache y me recargue con una mano en el sillón y con la otra me tape mi amigo

"Te dije Junk!" Dijo Beca corriendo a las escaleras

"Em! Estas bien?" Stacie se paró a un lado de mi

"No, que les e hecho para que me golpeen?" Dije con cara de dolor

"Iré por hielo"

Me senté en el brazo del sillón y espere a que regresara Stacie

"Toma" Dijo poniendo la bolsa de hielo en mi pierna

"Gracias" La tome y la puse donde me dolía

"Pobre de ti amor, mini Junk la pasa mal"

"Ayer no la paso mal pero hoy si" Stacie se rió y se puso frente a mi

"Quieres otro masaje?" Dijo riendo todavía

"Creo que ahorita me vendría perfecto"

"Crees que puedas subir?"

"Si"

"Entonces vamos" Tomo mi mano y subimos las escaleras lentamente porque todavía me dolía

Llegamos a nuestro cuarto y entramos, me fui a sentar en la cama de Stacie mientras que ella cerraba la puerta. Se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado

"Acuéstate" Hice lo que me pidió y me acosté

"Ahora?"

"Solo cierra los ojos y relájate"

"Bueno" Cerré mis ojos y puse mis manos atrás de mi cabeza

Stacie puso las manos en mi rodilla y luego las levanto para ponerlas en el resorte de mi pants, lo bajo un poco y comenzó a pasar su mano cuidadosamente por mi pene, apreté los dedos de mis pies para controlarme pero no sirvió

"Mira quien esta saludándome" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Déjalo en paz" Reí con ella

"Te sigue doliendo?" Seguía pasando su mano por mi bóxer

"Me duele que se esta despertando" Dije recargándome con mis codos

"Sabemos perfectamente la cura para eso"

"Ah si?"

"Si" Me beso

"Creo que ya se cual es" La jale del brazo para que se acostara a un lado de mi

"Eso espero" Le quite su camisa y su sostén "Eso no es justo, me toca"

"Hagámoslo justo" Ahora ella me quito la camisa y el sostén "Estamos parejas"

"Si, pero me toca hacer algo que ayer no pude" Se levanto, me quito los tenis y luego se quito los suyos

"Que interesante" Stacie se sentó en mis piernas y me bajo el pants junto con los bóxers, levante las caderas para poder quitarme la ropa "Mi turno"

Hice lo mismo que ella me hizo

"Ya no aguanto mas, te importa si lo hago ya?"

"No me molesta en absoluto" Dijo levantando los hombros

"Bueno" Con una mano agarra mi erección y la puse en su entrada, con la otra mano me estaba deteniendo a un lado de ella

Me introducí en ella y empece a moverme lentamente, Stacie empezó a gemir y a arañarme la espalda

"Más rápido" Dijo en un gemido

"Como tu digas" Subí la velocidad de mis movimientos

Iba a aumentar todavía más la velocidad pero un sonido en la puerta hizo que parará

"Emily" Era Beca

Voltee a ver la puerta y luego a Stacie, se estaba mordiendo el labio tratando de no gritar

"Que quieres?" Dije molesta

"Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Para que?"

"Quiero disculparme contigo" Oí un suspiro de su parte

"No puede ser en otro momento?" Entre más en Stacie para hacerla sufrir, iba sacar un gemido cuando le tape la boca

"Por que no ahora?"

"Bueno, Stacie esta llorando y yo necesito ir al baño" Mire a Stacie y me golpeo en el hombro "Es lo primero que se me ocurrió!" Le susurre

"Stacie esta llorando? Por que?" Dijo preocupada

"Porque me dejaste sin hijos, ahora si me disculpas iré al baño"

"Que? Bueno regreso al rato" Escuche como se fue

"Estuvo cerca" Reí

"Estoy llorando por que te dejaron sin hijos?"

"Se te ocurrió algo mejor?"

"La verdad no, sigamos con el trabajo" Me siguió besando

Sigue haciendo lo que me interrumpieron, Stacie sigo arañando mi espalda y yo hacia mis movimientos mas rápidos hasta que llegamos al orgasmo

"Mira parece que me pelee con un gato" Me levante riendo a verme la espalda, Stacie se levanto y se puso a un lado de mi

"No se ve mal" Paso su mano por mi espalda

"Si pero diré que no para que no te sientas mal"

"Oye!" La tome de las piernas y la cargue poniendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera

"Que?" Camine a la cama y la acosté, yo me puse a su lado

"Olvídalo"

"Tengo hambre" Me sonó el estomago

"Comimos hace 3 horas"

"Y? Mi trabajo me agota" Stacie me dio un manotazo en el brazo "Que?"

"Te agota? Por dios solo mueves las caderas"

"Con mucho esfuerzo y aparte hago fuerza! Tu eres la que no se cansa, solo te tienes que acostar y listo" Stacie se rió y se tapo la cara con sus manos

"Ya no quiero tener esta conversación contigo, mejor nos bañamos y comemos algo" Se levanto con esfuerzo y fue por una toalla

Le chifle, se asomó por la puerta del baño y me saco el dedo, reí y le mande un beso

"Imbécil" Rodó los ojos y volvió a entrar al baño

"Yo también te quiero como no tienes idea" Me levante y fui por ropa limpia a mi clóset

Volví a sentarme en mi cama, me puse a pensar a donde la llevaría el domingo, luego se me vino una idea de llevarla a un parque que me gustaba mucho. Era perfecto, haría un picnic y luego la llevaría a una feria, seguí en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien tronaba sus dedos frente a mi cara, levante la vista y Stacie me miraba como si estuviera loca

"Que piensas?"

"Nada" Tomé la ropa había agarrado y me metí al baño

Estaba frente al espejo mirando mi cara viendo los moretes que Dyland me había dejado, me dio coraje al recordarlo

 _Flashback:_

 _Venia caminando rumbo a la casa de las Bellas cuando pase por donde hacían las prácticas de fútbol americano_

 _"Stacie Conrad es la siguiente con la que me voy a divertir" Deje de caminar al oír el nombre de Stacie y fui hacia donde estaba Dyland_

 _"Que dijiste idiota?" Dyland se volteo y me miro burlón_

 _"Miren nada mas! Vienen a defender a Stacie!" Se volteo a reír con sus amigos_

 _"Maldito idiota, ojalá cuando te acuestes con alguien te pasen una enfermedad"_

 _"Y esa será Stacie" Me sonrió, yo me acerqué lentamente a el y reí irónicamente_

 _"Imbecil" Le di un puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al piso_

 _"Sostenganla" Dijo Dyland desde el piso, dos de sus amigos me intentaron agarrar pero los empuje_

 _"No me toquen tarados" Me iba a dar la vuelta para irme pero me tomaron de los brazos con fuerza y me acercaron a Dyland_

 _Dyland se paró enojado con el labio sangrando_

 _"Te crees muy valiente, no niña? No se por que defiendes a esa zorra"_

 _"Lo suficiente para golpearte, inútil" Dylan me dio un golpe en la cara_

 _"Si, pues no lo eres" Me iba a dar otro golpe pero lo patee antes de que me golpeara_

 _"Como tu digas" Le di una patada a sus amigos y me soltaron_

 _"A donde vas?" Me voltee y Dyland traía una pequeña navaja_

 _"Ay no puede ser" Dyland se acercó peligrosamente a mi, agarre su muñeca evitando que me hiciera algo con la navaja_

 _A Dyland se le callo la navaja al piso, la patee lejos de nosotros tratando de que no la agarrara, me tiro al piso y se puso encima de mi_

 _"Vas a aprender en no meterte en cosas que no te importa" Me dio otro golpee pero ahora en la nariz_

 _"Aaagh!" Sentí como sangre me salía por la nariz, lo tome del pecho y lo empuje con fuerza haciendo que cayera a un lado de mi, me levante rápidamente y me fui corriendo a la casa de las Bellas_

 _Fin del flashback_

Me dio coraje al recordarlo pero recordé que todo fue para que no le hicieran nada a Stacie y me tranquilice. Entre a la ducha y me puse a pensar

Pov Stacie:

Tengo la curiosidad de que abra pasado exactamente con Dyland para que Emily se peleara con el, no pregunto por miedo a que se enoje conmigo o se ponga triste. Es lo que menos me importa ahora, todo lo importante para mi es que al fin estoy con ella, estaba pensando en lo feliz que era cuando brinque al oír un golpe en la pared, me levante rápidamente y puse mi oreja en la puerta del baño

"Emily, cariño, estas bien?" Dije preocupada

"Si, estoy bien" La escuche salir de la ducha

"Que fue ese ruido?"

"Nada, solo se cayó algo"

"Esta bien, bajare a pedir comida china" Baje y vi a todas las Bellas sentadas en la cocina "Hola chicas"

"Hola Stacie, que fue ese ruido en la pared?" Dijo Cynthia

"A Emily se le cayó algo" Levante mis hombros

"Siempre lo diré, es la persona mas tonta viva en este planeta" Dijo Fat Amy

"Como digas, quieren comida china?"

"Si!" Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, reí y fui a pedir la comida

Me preocupe al ver que Emily no bajaba, así que subí a nuestro cuarto. Cuando entré Emily veía sus nudillos pasando sus dedos con cuidado

"Emily! Que te paso?" Emily dio un brinco del susto

"Por dios Stacie! Me asustas"

"Lo siento, pero respóndeme" Me cruce de brazos

"No pasa nada, déjalo así" Bajo la mirada

"Em..." Me senté a un lado de ella y puse mi mano en su rodilla "Mírame por favor"

Emily levanto la mirada y veía coraje en sus ojos

"Dime que te pasa" Acaricie su rodilla

"No es nada enserio!"

"Estas molesta, dime que tienes" Suspiró puso su cabeza en una de sus manos

"Es que.. Yo... Me da coraje todo lo que paso con Dyland"

"Quieres contarme bien lo que paso?"

"No paso mucho, lo golpee, me golpeo, lo patee, me amenazo con una navaja y huí, es todo"

"No paso mucho? Emily te amenazo con una navaja!"

"Lo se Stacie! Me da coraje saber que no siempre podré protegerte de los demás... Yo no se que haría si te pasara algo" Se le acumularon lagrimas en los ojos

"Em.. Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de protegerme, se que nunca estarás a mi lado para hacerlo pero lo que haz hecho hasta ahora es algo que siempre te agradeceré. No me pasara nada, tampoco a ti, nos tenemos la una a la otra para protegernos" Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Emily

"Tengo mucha suerte al tenerte" Me abrazo "Te quiero muchísimo y nunca me cansare de decirlo"

"Yo también te quiero mucho hermosa" Se separó de mi y paso la palma de su mano por su ojo limpiándose las lagrimas "Me dejas ver tus nudillos?"

"Si" Me enseño uno de sus nudillos que estaba morado

"Me imagino que fuiste tu la de la pared, bajare por hielo otra vez" Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Emily me detuvo

"Stacie...?" Voltee

"Si?"

"Puedes venir antes de irte?"

"Claro" Me acerque a ella "Que pasa?"

"Quiero besarte" Emily se levanto y me besó "Ya eres libre"

Reí y me separe de ella, baje y la mayoría de las Bellas estaban comiendo ya. Fui al congelador y tome hielo, agarre comida para Emily y para mi ya que imagine que no quería bajar después de lo que paso con Beca. Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, vi a Emily acostada en su cama boca abajo

"Em, traigo comida y hielo" Me senté en el borde de la cama

"Gracias" Se levanto y tomo el hielo

"Quieres ver alguna película?" Solo asintió "Voy por mi laptop"

Fui al escritorio y tome mi laptop, la prendí y puse Netflix, busque varias películas hasta que elegí una película llamada "Begin Again" me senté a un lado de Emily con la comida

"Se parece bastante a ti" Señale a Violet (Así se llama Hailee en la película)

"Lo se, solo falta vestirme así pero no lo haré" Rió

"Por que no? Te debería vestir así en Halloween"

"Mira esos shorts, por dios" Los señaló "Apenas me tapan allá abajo"

"Oh vamos! Se que mini Junk se comportará" Emily puso su cara en mi hombro y se empezó a reír

"Me visto de cualquier otra cosa menos de ella"

"En serio? Si te pido que te vistas un personaje de The Walking Dead lo harías?" Dije ilusionada

"Quien seria?"

"Uuuhm que opinas? Rick u otro personaje?"

"Creo que Rick... Vas a ser mi Lori?" Sonrío

"Si, solo que sin la parte de morir, de embarazarme en un Apocalipsis zombie y de engañarte con tu mejor amigo" Reímos juntas

"Si me podría vestir de Rick" Me dio un beso en la mejilla

"Si! Seremos Rick y Lori, pero nos falta nuestro Carl"

"Lo siento amor, eso si no se donde conseguirlo"

"Me dijiste amor! Que tierna!" Me lance a ella y la abrace

"Te gusta?" Me agarro de la cintura

"Si" Me senté a horcajadas de ella y puse cara de diablito

"Stacie.. Que vas a hacer? Estas usando la cara que me da miedo" Dijo asustada

"Nada" Dije inocentemente

"Stacie.." Me levante un poco y me de caer "Oow"

"Te dolió?" Dije fingiendo estar preocupada

"Si!" Levanto una ceja

"Lo siento.." Me volví a levantar y volví a dejarme caer

"Para!" Hizo cara de dolor

"No!" Empece a brincar en su mini Junk muchas veces

"Stacie, no! Para por favor!" Pare de brincar y le sonreí

"Arre caballito!" Seguí brincando

"Stacie! Ya!" Me estaba rogando

"Para que te quejas si ya sabes que hago cuando te duele tu amigo?" Reí

"Porque me duele!" Me separe de ella y me acosté a su lado

"Lo siento" Hice un puchero

"No pasa nada" Se volteo y me beso, puse mi mano en su espalda buscando la bolsa de hielo, cuando la encontré la agarre sin que se diera cuenta

Emily se iba a separar de mi pero la seguí besando para distraerla, acerque la bolsa más hacia nosotras, agarre el resorte de sus pants y sus bóxers y los jale, Emily no le dio importancia pero luego metí la bolsa de hielo en sus bóxers, se separó de mi y se levanto rápidamente

"Aaaaah! Stacie!" Se jalo el resorte y saco la bolsa de hielo

"Que?" Comencé a reír como loca que no me di cuenta cuando Emily metió la bolsa de hielo en mi sostén "Aaaaaah!"

Me levante y me quite la blusa para luego sacar la bolsa de hielos en mi sostén. Emily empezó a reír como loca, aproveche que no me estaba viendo y le avente la bolsa justamente en su amigo, se dejo de reír y me miro con las dos cejas levantadas

"Esta comprobado que nos quieres dejar sin hijos"

"Bitch" Susurre

"Que?"

"Que te quiero"

"Si claro, me dijiste bitch"

"No, oíste mal" Dije negando

"Ah si? Que me dijiste entonces?" Se cruzo de brazos

"Dije que te quiero maldita inútil!" Sabe que no se lo digo para herirla

"Aja.." Se acercó a mi y me acorraló hasta pegar en la pared, puso sus manos a cada lado de mi cara

"Me vas a violar?"

"Soy tu novia, no te voy a estar violando, tarada" Sonrío del lado

"No me digas tarada, tarada!"

"Si tu me dijiste inútil!" Abrió la boca

"Yo digo lo que quiera!" Me subí a su cadera

"Pesas mucho" Empezó a reír

"Lo que te pesa mucho es esto" Le di un golpe no fuerte a Emily en el pantalón

"Que vulgar!" Sonreí y acerque mi cara mucho a ella

"Soy realista, no vulgar"

"Bueno señorita realista, te puedo cargar mejor en la espalda?"

"Si, pero quiero ver algo primero" Me baje de ella y le di una vuelta, subí su camiseta para ver si todavía tenía mis rasguños "Tengo algo?"

"No, solo quería ver si todavía tenias mis rasguños, al parecer si" Baje su camisa "Agáchate un poco para subirme a tu espalda"

"Esta bien" Se agacho y yo me subí a su espalda

"Arre caballito!" Brinque en su espalda

"Te vas a caer" Camino por el cuarto, dejo de caminar cuando estábamos a un lado de su cama y se tiro conmigo abajo de ella

"Oye quítate! Pesas mucho!" Le comencé a pegar en la espalda

"Lo que te pesa de seguro es esto" Dijo imitando mi voz, se volteo y me agarro un seno

"Oye! Deja de tomar venganza por lo que te hago!"

"Así es la vida amor" Me beso y me tomo de la cadera, yo la agarre del cuello

"Junk!" Tocaron en la puerta

"Es enserio? Nunca se me hace" Me susurro en el oído "Que paso?"

"Ya puedo hablar contigo?" Luego reconocí que era Beca otra vez

"Si, ahora salgo" Se levanto y salió

Pov Emily:

"Que quieres Beca?"

"Mira, lo siento, siento haberte golpeado en ya sabes donde" Dijo agitando la cabeza

"Tienes la menor idea de lo que duele? O de lo que puede pasar?"

"No tengo idea como se siento pero si se lo que puede pasar, no volveré a hacerlo"

"Es como cuando alguien te pega en el seno" Me cruce de brazos

"En serio, perdóname, estaba enojada" Se rasco la nuca

"No, de eso me di cuenta" Suspire "Pero esta bien, te perdono.. Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"No lo haré" Me sonrió y empezó a caminar pero se paro en la mitad para volver a verme "Por cierto, tienes buenos reflejos"

"No lo creo" Le devolví la sonrisa y entre a mi cuarto otra vez

"Em"

"Mande?"

"Mañana es domingo"

"Si lo se, como olvidarlo" Me senté a un lado de ella

"Me dices a donde iremos?"

"No" Negué con la cabeza

"Por favor" Hizo un puchero

"No te diré Stacie"

"Por favor?"

"No, es una sorpresa que veras cuando yo quiera" Stacie entre cerró sus ojos e hizo un sonido extraño

"Esta bien! Tengo sueño" Bostezó

"Es temprano pero durmamos" Stacie se acomodó en mis brazos y nos quedamos dormidas al instante

 **Capítulo largo as fuck xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Empece a moverme incomoda en la cama y mejor me desperté. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi a Stacie dormida, sonreí al ver los mechones que tapaban su cara y como sonreía levemente. Me senté pero sentí que mi pants estaba levantado, baje la mirada y tenía una erección, odiaba esto en las mañanas

"Claro que eso era lo que me molestaba" Dije irónicamente, me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Stacie y fui al baño

Cuando salí Stacie seguía dormida, recordé que todavía no tenía nada preparado para el picnic de hoy, fui por mi teléfono y lo prendí para ver la hora, eran las 10 de la mañana. Decidí ir con mi mamá para que me ayudara a preparar todo, tome una hoja y le escribí que estaría afuera hasta que fuera la hora de la cita, me vestí y deje el recado en el escritorio. Tome las llaves del carro y baje saliendo de la casa de las Bellas, maneje a la casa de mi mamá y por suerte estaba ahí, me pare frente a la casa y toque el timbre

"Hola Emily!" Dijo mi mamá emocionada abrazándome

"Hola mamá" Reí y le correspondí el abrazo

"Que te sucedió en la cara y en las manos?!"

"Larga historia, pero en realidad vengo a pedirte ayuda para preparar comida"

"Me tendrás que decir lo que paso Emily, y con el otro asunto lo haré con gusto!" Se movió de la puerta para que pasara, cerré la puerta atrás de mi y la seguí a la cocina

"Así que Stacie?" Dijo mi mamá picándome las costillas

"Para mamá! El viernes le pedí que fuera mi novia" Sonreí

"Te veo muy feliz con ella, espero que siempre se mantenga así"

"Yo también"

"Y dime hija, a donde la llevaras y que quieres que prepare?"

"La llevare al parque al que adoro ir" Mi mamá me sonrió tiernamente "Crees que puedas hacer lasaña?"

"Si, creo que tengo todo menos la pasta"

"Iré a la tienda por ella" Agarre mis llaves de mi carro y salí de la casa de mi mamá yendo a la tienda

Entre a la tienda y fui a donde estaba la pasta, mientras elegía cual llevar una bebé se me quedo mirando, voltee a verla y le sonreí

"Hola hermosa" La bebé empezó a reír y a dar manotazos "Que linda niña"

La mamá de la niña llego, me vio y sonrío llevándose a la niña. Me quede parada en el pasillo pensando en como sería si Stacie y yo tuviéramos un bebé, si tuviera los hermosos ojos verdes de Stacie y su cabello fuera castaño, sonreí como tonta y luego recordé que tenía que preparar comida. Agarre una caja de pasta para lasaña y la fui a pagar, después regrese a la casa de mi mamá

"Ya llegue!" Dije gritando

"Esta bien hija, trae la caja de lasaña para empezar a cocinarla" Fui a la cocina y deje la caja en la barra "Y esa sonrisa tan grande?"

"Nada, solo vi a una bebé muy linda en la tienda e imagine como seria mi hija o hijo en el futuro" Sonreí mas

"Eres tan tierna" Me tomo la mejilla

"Te importa si me voy al centro comercial para comprar unas cosas que necesito y luego vengo por la lasaña?"

"No, ve a hacer todo lo que tengas que hacer"

"Gracias mamá" La abracé

"Lo que sea por mi niña" Sonreí y volví a salir de la casa

Maneje al centro comercial de Atlanta y entre pensando que regalarle a Stacie para hoy, se me vino a la cabeza la idea de un collar. Estaba en la joyería buscando el collar perfecto

"Buscas algo en especial?"

"Que? No, solo miraba los collares" Sonrío y se recargo en el mostrador

"Para quien es?"

"Para mi novia" Sonreí del lado

"Que lindo, te enseñare uno. Tal vez te guste" Se fue y regreso con varios collares "Mira, este es una clave musical de color dorado, vienen dos collares, el segundo también tiene una nota musical y tiene un espacio para poner el primer collar, este es plateado"

"Son hermosos" Los tomé y pase mis dedos por ellos "Me llevare estos"

"Buena elección" Sonrío y le di los collares

Pagué los collares y salí de la tienda, decidí comprarme ropa para no llegar a la casa de las Bellas a cambiarme. Entre a una tienda de ropa, vi varias cosas hasta que me decidí por unos skinny jeans negros y una blusa blanca con un estampado. Vi la hora e imagine que mi mamá ya había terminado la comida, subí a mi carro y regrese a la casa de mi mamá

"Hola!"

"Hola hija" Salió de la cocina "Que traes en las bolsas?"

"Ropa para mi y un regalo para Stacie"

"Te vas a cambiar aquí?" Se limpió las manos

"Si, ya esta la comida?" Me senté en el sillón de la sala

"En unos 30 minutos estará, por que no vas a arriba y te arreglas en lo que esta la comida?"

"Buena idea, me bañaré" Me levante del sillón, le di un beso a mi mamá, y subí a bañarme

Pov Stacie:

Cuando desperté no sentí a nadie en la cama, me di la vuelta y Emily no estaba. Me levante para ir al baño pero vi una nota en el escritorio, la tomé y la leí

Ojalá no te haya despertado, estoy con mi madre. Pasaré por ti a las 4 de la tarde, te quiero.

-Emily

Sonreí al terminar de leer el recado, lo deje en donde estaba y fui al baño. Iba a volver a dormir pero me dio hambre, baje y me prepare desayuno. Estaba comiendo en la barra cuando llegó Chloe

"Hola Stacie!" Dijo sonriéndome

"Hola Chloe" Le devolví la sonrisa

"Vas a hacer algo hoy?" Se sentó en la mesa

"Si"

"Oh" Su humor cambio

"Por que?" Me di la vuelta para lavar el plato

"No, por nada" Suspiró y se levanto

"Chloe por que me preguntaste eso?"

"Nada en especial, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?"

"Dime" Terminé de lavar el plato y me puse frente a ella

"Tu.. Tu estas saliendo con Emily?" Sonreí y asentí

"Si, el viernes me pidió que fuera su novia"

"Hacen linda pareja" Sonrío del lado y bajo la mirada

"Que pasa?" Dije preocupada

"Nada, me tengo que ir. Adiós" Salió corriendo a las escaleras

"Okey..." Susurré para mi

Subí a mi cuarto y decidí que me pondría a escoger lo que iba a usar en la cita, Emily dijo que fuera casual pero no se que tan casual. Saque mucha ropa y la puse en mi cama, la ropa que no me gustaba la aventaba a la cama de Emily hasta que me quede con dos atuendos; Uno era una falda negra y una blusa roja con unos toques negros y el otro era un short de mezclilla con una blusa blanca un poco ajustada, vi los dos atuendos y agarre la falda con la blusa roja. Me metí a bañar y cuando salí vi que ya era un poco tarde, así que me apure en cambiarme y en peinarme, lo único que me faltaba era maquillarme y buscar que zapatos ponerme

Pov Emily:

Termine de bañarme y saque la ropa que me había comprado, seque mi cabello para luego cambiarme. Me puse mi pantalón y recordé que tenía unos tirantes es mi cuarto, fui por ellos y me los puse, faje mi blusa y me puse mis Vans; Me puse un poco de maquillaje y tome una chaqueta de cuero negra que tenía también guardada, baje a la cocina y el olor de la comida estaba por toda la planta de abajo

"Huele rico" Mi mamá se volteo a verme y sonrío

"Te ves hermosa" Baje la mirada y me acerque a ella

"Gracias mamá" Le di un abrazo pequeño

"De nada, ya esta la comida, en donde la llevarás?"

"Aaam tienes toppers?"

"Si, agarra los que necesites" Me señalo un cajón

"Okey" Abrí el cajón y saque los que necesitaba para la comida

Guarde la comida en los toppers y fui a mi carro por la canasta para poner la comida

"Mamá!" Grite desde afuera

"Que pasa?" Apareció en la puerta

"Ya me tengo que ir" Fui a donde estaba ella

"Esta bien hija, te quiero y que te vaya bien en tu cita" Me tomo del hombro

"Yo también te quiero mamá, adiós" Le di un beso y me subí al carro

"Adiós!" Dijo mi mamá agitando su mano

Recordé que no llevaba nada de tomar, así que me pare en una tienda, compré limonada con agua mineral y una flores. Maneje a las casas de las Bellas, decidí no entrar, baje de mi carro con las flores en mi espalda y toque el timbre, Chloe me abrió y me miro con una ceja levantada

"Olvidaste tus llaves?" Se cruzo de brazos

"No, en realidad vengo por..." Fui interrumpida por alguien que bajaba las escaleras, voltee a ver quien era y Stacie venia bajando "Oh por dios"

"Que?" Chloe volteo hacia las escaleras y vio a Stacie

"Hola Em" Sonrío y se acercó a mi

"Hola Stacie..." Creo que estaba babeando, se veía hermosa "Te ves hermosa"

"Gracias, tu también" Recordé las flores y las saque me mi espalda

"Toma, son para ti" Le extendí la flores

"Que lindas! Voy a ponerlas en agua" Chloe seguí parada con los brazos cruzados

"Esta bien, te espero aquí" Stacie se fue y yo me quede parada en la puerta incomoda con la mirada de Chloe "Y... Como te va?"

Chloe solo rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, a los minutos llegó Stacie y cerró la puerta atrás de ella

"Ya estoy lista" La tome de la mano

"Bueno pues andando" Caminamos al carro y le abrí la puerta

"Gracias" Sonrío y se subió

Me subí después de ella, prendí el carro y salí a la carretera

"Oye"

"Que pasa?" Dijo mirando por la ventana

"No viste a Chloe un poco rara? Como enojada o irritada" Stacie volteo a verme

"La vi triste pero no me quizo decir que tenía" Levanto sus hombros

"Me estaba mirando feo y me ignoro"

"Tendrá que ver con la pelea que tuviste con Beca?" Abrí los ojos

"Espero que no" Extendí mi mano para que Stacie la agarrara y la tomo

"Ya vamos a llegar?" Dijo emocionada

"Si, de hecho es ahí" Señale el parque

"Siii!" Me estacione en el parque y baje para abrirle a Stacie, luego abrí la cajuela para sacar la comida y la manta en donde nos íbamos a sentar

"Hemos llegado a nuestro destino" Imite la voz de las personas de los GPS Stacie rió "Bueno, entremos"

Volví a tomar a Stacie de la mano y entramos al parque, puse la manta en un lugar que estaba bajo un árbol y me senté con ella

"Espero que te guste la comida" Saqué los toppers y tenedores

"Uuh eso es lasaña?" Señaló los toppers

"Si, no preguntes si yo la cocine porque la respuesta es no" Reí "Como tu dijiste, soy muy torpe y puedo quemar la cocina"

"Lo reconociste al fin" Rió conmigo

"Traje limonada con agua mineral también" Saque la botella y los vasos

"Te luciste Em" Me sonrió

"Solo por ti" Le di un beso en la mejilla "Comamos"

"Esta bien" Le entregue su topper y serví la limonada

Comimos en silencio, Stacie miraba el parque sonriendo, yo solo la miraba

"Te gusta?"

"Si, como conoces este parque?" Me miro curiosa

"Solía venir a patinar aquí, mi mamá odiaba que viniera aquí a patinar pero me relajaba cuando venia"

"Patinabas?"

"Si" Levante mis hombros

"Que sexy" Stacie y yo reímos "Termine, estuvo muy rico"

"Que bueno que te gusto, mi mamá lo hizo" Agarre su topper y lo guarde con el mío, me acosté "Ven"

Stacie se acostó a mi lado, la jale para que se pusiera encima de mi, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y la abracé

"Te quiero muchísimo" Bese su cabeza

"Yo también Em"

"Te gustan las ferias?"

"Mucho"

"Gracias a dios porque vamos ir a una pero antes te quiero decir algo" Stacie se separó de mi y se sentó a mi lado

"Me engañaste con la tipa del café?"

"No! No!" Reí pero luego me volví a poner seria "Se que solo han pasado tres días desde que te pedí que fueras mi novia pero quiero decirte que estos días han sido los mejores a tu lado, quiero que nos mantengamos así de felices por siempre, no se como no tuve el valor antes de pedirte ser mi novia pero lo importante es que ahora lo eres. En una tienda vi una hermosa bebé e imagine como seria mi futuro contigo, un bebé con tus hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño, tu sonrisa encantadora y otras cosas. El punto es que te amo Stacie Conrad y si no estas lista para decírmelo no te presionare ni nada por estilo, ya no podía quedarme eso adentro y no me arrepiento de decirlo" Una lagrima rodó por la mejilla de Stacie

"Yo... Emily, yo también te amo" Se limpió las lagrimas y sonrío

"Que?" Dije ilusionada

"Te amo Emily Junk" Me acerque a ella y la bese, este beso estaba lleno de amor, no era desesperado ni agresivo, era perfecto

Me separe cuando me hizo falta de aire y le sonreí

"Te compre algo"

"Que cosa?" Dijo Stacie emocionada

"Cierra los ojos" Lo hizo, agarre la caja con los collares y la abrí "Ábrelos"

"Emily son hermosos!"

"Mira, la clave de sol es para ti" Se lo di "El otro lo usaré yo y cuando queramos puedes poner la clave de sol en mi collar"

"Te amo" Me abrazó "Me lo puedes poner?"

"Si claro, date la vuelta" Se dio la vuelta, le moví el cabello y le puse el collar "Listo"

"Gracias" Se volvió a voltear "Quieres que te ponga el tuyo?"

"Si por favor" Me di la vuelta y me lo puso "Gracias, vámonos antes de que cierren la feria"

"Cierto" Nos levantamos y guardamos todo, regresamos a mi carro y subimos

"Esto va a ser divertido" Dije estacionándome en la feria

"Lo se, solo espero no vomitar nada" Reímos y nos bajamos

Compre las entradas y caminamos viendo los juegos

"A cual que quieres subir primero?"

"Ese" Stacie me señalo una montaña rusa

"Pues vamos" Corrimos a hacer fila

"Ya vamos a pasar!" Era cierto, éramos las siguientes en subirnos

"Ya quiero subirme" Dije emocionada

"Yo igual" Los carritos se pararon y las personas bajaron

"Nos toca" Dije como niña que se emociona por un dulce

Nos subimos en el carrito de hasta enfrente, nos amarraron y esperamos a que empezara, Stacie agarro mi mano, voltee a verla y estaba nerviosa

"No se que hago aquí" Dijo negando y riendo

"Ni yo pero disfrutemos" El carrito se empezó a mover rápido y comenzamos a subir "Wow va más rápido de lo que pensé"

"Lo se" Stacie iba cerrando sus ojos con fuerza

"Ábrelos! Ya vamos a bajar!" Grite emocionada

"Noooo!" Iba gritando cuando el carrito bajo, volvimos a subir pero en vez de bajar dimos una vuelta

"Que genial!" Iba riéndome como loca y Stacie también

"Cuando se acaba esto?" Grito

"Nunca!" Levante mis manos y comenzar a gritar

"Esto tiene muchas bajadas" Stacie seguía riendo

"Sii!" El carrito se paró y nos desabrochamos los cinturones "Vamos Stacie"

Bajamos del juego y Stacie se iba agarrando la cabeza

"Estas bien?"

"Te voy a vomitar encima" Me aparte rápidamente

"No! Wacala!" Me voltee y agarre un vaso que estaba olvidado, se lo di a Stacie "Vomita ahí"

"Con mucho gusto" Stacie comenzó a vomitar "Ya"

"Se ve rico" Reí

"En serio? Por que no te lo tomas?" Me dio el vaso

"No! Esta caliente que asco!" Tire el vaso en un bote que estaba cerca

"Vamos por agua, quiero quitarme el sabor de vomito" Fuimos a un puesto y compramos agua

"Toma" Le di la botella

"Gracias" La tomo y la abrió

"Te hubiera besado antes de que te vomitaras" Resople y cerré los ojos, sentí como me callo agua en la cara "Oye!"

"Que?" Se cruzo de brazos

"Por que me tiras agua?" Me hice la indignada

"Porque quiero" Le tomó al agua y seguimos caminando "Ya no tengo nada en el estomago"

"Ósea que si nos subimos a otro juego ya no vas a vomitar nada?"

"Exactamente" Trono los dedos

"Entonces vamos a ese juego" Le señale un juego que da vueltas en el aire

"Esta bien, vamos" Jalé su mano para ir al juego, no había nada de fila así que entramos directo

"Me quitare los zapatos" Me quite los Vans y los deje en la salida

"Yo igual" Stacie se quito sus sandalias y las dejo a un lado de mis tenis

Nos sentamos en el juego y nos pusimos el seguro que te aprieta todo el estomago, el asiento tenía una cosa rara para poner ahí el seguro, era donde te sentabas

"Esto lastima a mini Junk" Dije poniendo mi mano para que no me molestara

"Lo siento, tu quisiste este ahora te aguantas" Rodé los ojos

"Agh! Esta bien" Un muchacho nos reviso que nuestros seguros estuvieran bien y salió de la plataforma

El juego comenzó a elevarse y a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar, luego empezó a dar vueltas en el aire

"Mira como esta dando vueltas podemos ver todo la feria" Stacie me dijo riendo

"Lo se, este juego esta divertido"

"Si, me gusto" Empezó a bajar la velocidad y a dar vueltas, paró y nos volvieron a bajar en la plataforma

"Ahorita que nos bajemos necesito que me tapes" Stacie me vio extrañada

"Para que?"

"Tu solo hazlo" Bajamos del juego y me recargue en una pared "Ponte frente a mi"

"Como digas" Se puso frente a mi dándome la espalda, me asegure de que nadie me viera. Acomode mi bóxer de forma que no me golpeara en los juegos

"Ya" Stacie se quito y me miro

"Que paso?"

"Nada, solo quería hacer algo rápido" Caminé

"A que juego vamos ahora?"

"Ya se cual, súbete a mi espalda" Me agache un poco para que Stacie se subiera

"Por que? Bueno no importa" Se subió a mi espalda

"Si no te gusta lo siento" La gente nos miraba como si estuviéramos locas, los ignore y lleve a Stacie a un juego que había visto cuando entre

"Que juego es este?" Dijo Stacie a un lado de mi cara

"Es como un columpio, el encargado solo se asegurará de que estemos bien amarradas y dejara que el juego corra, nosotras vamos a ponernos ahí" Señale los dos asientos abajo "Y nos van a subir como a ellos, cuando estemos arriba las personas de abajo van a controlar los asientos con los botones que hay a un lado de nosotras, el juego va ir subiendo y bajando, luego nos toca a nosotras de controlar nuestros asientos y los suyos"

"Suena divertido, solo no te pongas a darnos vueltas como loca" Me dio un beso en la mejilla

"Hueles a vomito" Reí

"Inútil" Me pego en la cabeza

"Era broma!"

"Que bromista!" Iba a decirle algo pero era nuestro turno de subirnos, baje a Stacie de mi espalda y me senté en el juego

"Este juego me lastima igual que el otro" Stacie me miró burlona

"Pobrecita" Dijo sarcásticamente

"La verdad, si" El tipo que manejaba se acercó a nosotras y nos dijo como manejarlo, se le quedo viendo a Stacie "Que miras?" Dije molesta

"Yo? Nada, nada" Se bajó de la escalera para subir al juego y puso el juego

Nos toco subir primero pero ser manejadas por los de abajo, empezaron a dar vueltas hasta que nos dejaron de cabeza

"Siento la sangre en la cabeza" Dije mirando a Stacie

"Estas roja como un tomate" Stacie se comenzó a reír de mi

"Ríete de el sufrimiento de mini Junk y de mi sangre en mi cabeza"

"Si tu lo dices" Nos pusieron normales otra vez pero nos dieron vueltas ahora para atrás

"Les toca a ustedes!" Grito el tipo que estaba encargado

El juego subió y bajo, yo maneje el juego tomando venganza de dejarnos de cabeza y les di muchas vueltas, Stacie reía como loca

"Ya estoy sintiendo la sangre en la cabeza" Stacie también estaba roja

"Te dije!" Les iba a dar una vuelta pero la deje a la mitad haciendo que nos quedáramos viendo hacia el piso pero nosotras estábamos arriba

"Emily! Por que hiciste eso?"

"Venganza!" Di una vuelta para atrás y lo volví a poner normal

Nos pusieron abajo y nos dijeron que ya nos podamos bajar, ayude a Stacie a que se bajara. El tipo la volvió a ver, tome a Stacie de la cadera

"Vámonos amor" Voltee a ver al tipo, este se volteo avergonzado "Imbecil" Susurré

"Que?" Stacie dejo de caminar

"Nada" Seguimos caminando y me detuve en un puesto para ganar peluches "Intentare a ver si gano algo para ti"

"Ve" Le di mi celular y pague para jugar

"Woo! Le atine a todo!" Hice un baile ridículo, el muchacho río y me dio un oso "Gracias, toma es tuyo"

"Aaw gracias" Lo tomo y yo agarre mi celular

"Es tarde, deberíamos regresar ya" Dije viendo la hora

"Que hora es?"

"Son las 9" Stacie hizo una cara graciosa

"Noo mañana es lunes" Hice una mueca

"Tenemos ensayo de las Bellas mañana, no quiero ir, Chloe me mira muy feo y Beca me da miedo después de lo que paso"

"No te prometió que no lo iba a volver a hacer?"

"Si, pero todavía tengo dudas sobre eso" Stacie rió, tome su mano y caminamos al estacionamiento

Iba manejando y vi a Stacie bostezando, apenas íbamos a la mitad del camino

"Si quieres duérmete" Asintió y cerró los ojos, vi que se quedo dormida al instante

Llegamos a la casa de las Bellas y Stacie estaba dormida profundamente, baje del carro y abrí la puerta de Stacie. Decidí en cargarla, abrí la puerta de las casa de las Bellas y luego me acerque a Stacie, la cargue como a un niño y se abrazo de mi, cerré la puerta con el pie. Subí las escaleras tratando de no golpearla en la cabeza o tirarla, cuando estaba en nuestro cuarto la acosté cuidadosamente en su cama y le quite los zapatos. Yo me quite los tirantes junto con la chamarra, luego baje por algo de tomar a la cocina

"Que le hiciste?" Brinque del susto

"Nada, solo estaba dormida y no la quise despertar" Dije mirando a Chloe

"Oh a donde fueron?" Fingió una sonrisa

"A un parque y a una feria" Recordé que había dejado las cosas en el carro, agarre las llaves e ignore a Chloe

Abrí la cajuela y saque la canasta, el oso de Stacie, la manta y todo lo que había llevado en la cita. Cuando volví a entrar Chloe ya no estaba, deje las cosas en la cocina y subí a mi cuarto silenciosamente para no despertar a Stacie, iba a entrar cuando escuche la voz de Chloe

"Me imagino que no sabes esto pero me gustas... Se que eres feliz con Emily pero me mata verte con ella, ojalá pudieras darme la oportunidad" Entre molesta

"Espero que no!" Grité, Stacie se comenzó a mover y Chloe se asusto al verme parada en la mitad de mi cuarto

"Em?" Dijo Stacie medio dormida

"Si?"

"Oh, si eres tu. Por que no estas conmigo?"

"Ahorita estaré contigo" Stacie se sentó y me miro confundida por como miraba a Chloe "Me tratas así por eso? Es enserio?"

"Si! Lo hago exactamente por eso" Dijo levantando sus manos "Te recomiendo que no te descuides"

"Te juro que no me importaría volver a repetir lo de Dyland" Dije molesta

"Emily que pasa?" Stacie que miraba preocupada porque sabia cuando veía coraje en mis ojos

"Lo que pasa! Es que me voy por dos minutos y Chloe le esta diciendo a MI NOVIA que esta enamorada de ella" Apreté los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza

"Que?" Abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Chloe "Es cierto?"

"Si, es cierto!" Stacie se levanto y se puso a mi lado

"Amor tranquila, peleando no se arreglara nada" Susurro en mi oído y puso una mano en mi estomago

"Quiero... No, tengo que golpear algo" Seguía apretando las manos y se me empezaban a notar mas el morado de mis nudillos

"Chloe, te recomiendo que te vayas" Dijo Stacie todavía tomando mi estomago

"Esta bien" Resoplo y paso a un lado de mi, levante la mano pero Stacie la agarro

"No" Levanto una ceja y fue a cerrar la puerta "Rompe esto" Me dio un trofeo

"Estamos en bajo la misma estrella o que?" Agarre mi blusa y me la quite porque me estorbaba, tome el trofeo y lo golpee con fuerza en la pared

"No puede ser!" Stacie se tapo la boca con una mano

"Que?" Todavía tenía una parte del trofeo

"Tu abdomen se marca más cuando haces fuerza" Se acercó y paso su mano por mi abdomen "Rompe lo que queda del trofeo"

"Con mucho gusto" Me aleje de Stacie y recordé lo que dijo Chloe, quebré con mas fuerza el trofeo "Ya no queda nada ahora"

"Cariño, sabes que nunca te dejaría por Chloe verdad?" Dijo agarrando mi mentón

"Lo se pero no confío en Chloe"

"Si confías en mí nada pasara, esta bien?"

"Confío plenamente en ti" Le di un beso

"Eso era lo que quería escuchar" Se fue a acostar "Ven, quiero que duermas conmigo"

"Si, solo que deberíamos cambiarnos"

"Cierto, tengo una pregunta"

"Cual?" Abrí mi clóset

"Como llegue a nuestro cuarto?" Stacie también abrió su clóset

"Te cargue" Solo saque una camisa

"Enserio?"

"Si"

"Ya vi de donde salió ese abdomen" Reí y me puse la camisa

"No pesas tanto" Cerré mi clóset y me senté en mi cama

"Habías dicho que pesaba mucho"

"Lo digo para molestarte" Stacie me miro ofendida

"Que mala novia eres"

"Lo se" Me quite el pantalón y fui al baño a quitarme el maquillaje

"Tus bóxers se parecen a los de Nick Jonas" Stacie se rió

"Tu como sabes que los de Nick Jonas son así?"

"Nunca viste el photoshoot que le hicieron en ropa interior?"

"No, ni pienso hacerlo" Sacudí la cabeza y salí del baño

"Te amo" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Yo también" Me acosté en su cama

"Buenas noches" Se acostó mi lado

"Buenas noches amor" Me quede dormida al minuto

 **Lo que le paso a Stacie esta basado en una historia real xD la feria que describí existe, si quieren búsquenla, se llama Belmont Park, esta en San Diego. Yo me vomité cuando baje de la montaña rusa, y cuando subí al juego donde tu lo manejas también me dejaron de cabeza por un minuto y luego me dejaron a la mitad de una vuelta viendo el piso, sientes que te vas a caer :c**

 **Se que Emily le dijo a Stacie muy rápido que la ama pero OMG en mi mente son perfectas y lo de la lasaña pues todos siempre llevan sándwiches y quise poner algo que no fuera típico porque YOLO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jessica nolasco: Créeme la vas a odiar en este capítulo hasta el infinito y mas allá pero la haré buena**

Estábamos en el ensayo de las Bellas y había mucha tensión, Chloe miraba constantemente a Stacie, yo miraba a Chloe molesta, Stacie me miraba preocupada y Beca miraba a Chloe confundida

"No puede ser! Dejen me mirarse como si fueran a hacer un cuarteto" Dijo Fat Amy

Todas miramos a Amy, ella solo levanto las manos en forma de defensa

"Saben que? Ya no puedo hacer esto" Suspiré y fui por mi mochila

"No Em, espera" Stacie se acercó a mi

"Es que Chloe solo te esta mirando y no quiero hacer una estupidez" Le susurre

"Solo ignórala y tranquilízate, por favor" Dijo casi suplicando

"Yo... Yo no se si pueda" Pase mi mano por mi cara

"Hazlo por mi, te lo suplico" Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir

"Esta bien..." Stacie me abrazo

"Gracias" Me tomo de la mano y regresamos con las Bellas

"Están saliendo?" Dijo Cynthia Rose interesada

"Si" Stacie respondió feliz

"Desde hace cuanto?" No se si fue Ashley o Jessica

"Desde el viernes" Respondí mirando a las dos para saber quien había sido, solo rodaron los ojos al ver mi confusión

"Hacen linda pareja, juntas son Stemily" Fat Amy rió

"Stemily?" Pregunté confundida

"Si, Stacie y Emily, Stemily" Todas rieron menos Chloe "Así como Chloe y Beca, Bhloe"

"Habíamos quedado que era Bechloe, Amy" Respondió Cynthia

"Les queda mejor Bhloe!"

"Que tal si regresamos al ensayo?" Dijo Chloe molesta

"Que genio" Susurró Fat Amy

"Emily, estas bien? Te veo distraída y molesta" Dijo Beca tomándome el hombro

"Eh? Si, si, estoy bien" Le di una sonrisa forzada "Puedo hablar contigo cuando termine el ensayo?"

"Si claro" Dijo algo confundida

Seguimos con el ensayo y trate de ignorar las miradas de Chloe hacia Stacie hasta que por fin termino el ensayo

"Si!" Grite y todas miraron raro "Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa"

Todas empezaron a irse, solo quedábamos Stacie, Beca y yo

"Stacie, voy a hablar con Beca, si quieres te puedes ir sin mi para que no tengas que esperarme"

"Esta bien, te espero con las Bellas" Me dio un beso y se fue

"Que es de lo que quieres hablar?" Beca se sentó en una silla

"Chloe te a dicho algo sobre Stacie?"

"No, por que?"

"No por nada, a hablado de Tom?" Trate de sacarle toda la información que pude

"Me dijo que había terminado con el pero no se porque"

"Deberías tomar la oportunidad"

"De que hablas?"

"Sé que te gusta Chloe, deberías hacer algo al respecto" Haría que Chloe se alejara de Stacie

"Pero yo estoy con Jesse" Dijo nerviosa

"Pues deberías hablar con el, como todas ustedes pensaron que estaba con Benji"

"Menos yo, vi como mirabas a Stacie" Dijo sonriendo

"Así te ves tu con Chloe" Beca bajo la mirada y suspiro

"Sabes? Tienes razón, hablare con Jesse" Se levanto

"Espero que todo salga bien" Sonreí "Me tengo que ir ya, buena charla"

"Yo también espero eso, gracias Emily"

"No hay problema" Beca sonrío y yo salí del auditorio

Salí y ya era un poco tarde, camine mas rápido para evitar que Dyland se apareciera. Llegue a la casa de las Bellas y no había nadie abajo, oí un grito en el piso de arriba

"No Chloe, no!" Subí corriendo y entre a mi cuarto, Chloe estaba besando a Stacie y ella estaba tratando de mover su cara evitando que la besara

"Suéltala!" Me acerque a donde estaban y jale el hombro de Chloe

"Ah, eres tu" Dijo Chloe enfadada

"Si, soy yo! Que diablos te pasa?!" Estaba apunto de golpear a Chloe cuando Stacie me agarro la mano

"No lo hagas, no lo vale" Dijo mirando indiferente a Chloe

"Necesito hacerlo" Estaba muy enojada

"Hazlo y despídete de las Bellas" No me importaba en ese momento

"Crees que eso me importa? Me importa mas mi novia!"

"Em, no me vas a dejar sola!" Se oía que quería llorar

"Tu me vas a correr? Beca es la capitana!"

"Parezco mas la capitana que Beca! Puedo hacer lo que quiera"

"No tuviste voz cuando estaba Aubrey piensas que tienes voz ahora?" Chloe levanto la mano para golpearme, me protegí con los brazos y cerré los ojos pero nunca llego el golpe

"Stacie!" Abrí los ojos y vi que había golpeado a Stacie, eso me enojo mas

"Esto es el colmo" La agarre del cuello de su blusa con fuerza y la estrelle en la pared "Me vas a correr? hazlo!"

"Te crees muy valiente no?" Recordé lo que dijo Dyland y apreté mas su blusa

"Y tu también no? Besando la novia de otra persona" Chloe rodó los ojos

"Y tu yendo por la vida golpeando gente" Tenía la intención de golpearla pero golpee con mi puño a un lado de su cabeza

"Vete al demonio" Chloe rió falsamente

"No si tu te vas primero" La solté y la empuje

"Lárgate de aquí!"

"Adiós" Salió de la habitación, me voltee rápidamente con Stacie

"Amor!" Le tome la cara

"Te golpeo?"

"No, vámonos" La ayude a levantarse

"A donde vamos?"

"A la casa de mi mamá, toma pijama y un cambio para mañana" Stacie asintió y fue a su clóset a sacar ropa

Yo hice lo mismo, puse todo en una mochila. Abrace a Stacie y tome su mano, bajamos y las Bellas nos veían extrañadas por nuestras mochilas

"A donde van?" Dijo Fat Amy

"Vamos a pasar la noche con mi mamá, adiós" Salí de la casa dando un portazo

Le abrí la puerta a Stacie y puse las mochilas atrás, subí al carro y maneje hacia la casa de mi madre

"Quédate aquí" Baje del carro, toque el timbre y a los segundos abrió mi mamá "Hola mamá"

"Hola hija, que pasa?"

"Crees que Stacie y yo nos podamos quedar aquí?" Mi mamá sonrío y asintió

"Claro que si, sabes que también es tu casa"

"Gracias, iré a avisarle a Stacie" Fui a mi carro y abrí la puerta de Stacie "Ya puedes bajar"

"Bueno" Me moví para dejar que bajara, baje las dos mochilas y entre con Stacie a la casa de mi mamá

"Hola Stacie" Mi mamá tomo la mano de Stacie

"Hola señora Junk" Stacie sonrío

"Dime Katherine, cariño"

"Esta bien, me da mucho gusto conocerla aunque sea en estas circunstancias" Baje la mirada

"El gusto es mío, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Emily habla mucho de ti" Me miro y luego a Stacie "Que te paso en la cara?" Dijo preocupada

"Emily quieres explicarle?"

"Emily Junk! Fuiste tu?" Puso sus manos en la cadera

"No! Nunca le haría eso, que tal si nos sentamos y te cuento todo?"

"Vamos a la sala" Caminamos atrás de mi mamá y nos sentamos en un sillón "Ahora si, dime que paso"

"Bueno, recuerdas a mi co-capitana, Chloe?"

"Si, me hablaste de ella un par de veces"

"Ella esta enamorada de Stacie, la escuche decirlo cuando Stacie estaba dormida, me iba a pelar con ella pero no lo hice. Trate de ignorarlo pero en uno de los ensayos se la paso mirando a Stacie, estuve a punto de renunciar, Stacie me convenció de quedarme, ese día me quede a hablar con Beca, nuestra capitana, y Stacie se fue sola; Cuando llegue Chloe estaba besando a Stacie, estuve a nada de golpearla pero me amenazo con sacarme de las Bellas, no me importo porque me importa mas mi novia, después le dije algo que la insulto, me iba a golpear pero Stacie se interpuso y termino golpeándola, eso me enojo mas y termine estrellándola en la pared, eso fue lo que paso"

"Esta enamorada de Stacie, ella sabe que sale contigo y la beso?"

"Exactamente eso" Respondió Stacie

"Que pasa con los adolescentes de ahora? Necesito limpiar esa herida antes de que se inflame mas, las dejare solas para que hablen" Mi mamá se levanto y subió las escaleras

"Stacie, lo siento mucho. Debí irme contigo" Dije con un nudo en la garganta

"No es tu culpa Em" Toco mi mejilla

"Jure que nunca dejaría que alguien te pusiera un dedo encima y mira lo que paso"

"Te lo debía después de lo de Dyland" Sonrío un poco

"No me debías nada, lo de Dyland fue para evitar que se acostara contigo o te lastimara"

"Emily, necesito preguntarte algo"

"Que cosa?"

"Estas molesta?" Puso su mano en mi rodilla

"Si, pero no contigo"

"Con quien estas molesta?"

"Estoy molesta por algo que dijo Chloe" Negué con la cabeza

"Puedo saber que es?"

"Cuando la tenía en la pared me dijo lo mismo que Dyland 'Te crees muy valiente no? Yendo por la vida golpeando gente'"

"Eso es lo que te molesta?"

"Me molesta que tenga la razón, me creo muy valiente golpeando gente pero en realidad no me doy cuenta del daño que hago hasta que ya lo hice. Soy como un monstruo, algún día puedo lastimar a alguien que amo y cuando quiera remediarlo ya no abra vuelta atrás" Comencé a llorar

"No, estas equivocada. No eres ningún monstruo, si de verdad amas a esa persona se que no la lastimaras, tal vez te pelees con las personas pero sigues siendo la persona mas tierna que existe, no existe ningún monstruo creciendo en ti. Eres Emily Junk, la persona mas torpe y linda que conozco en toda mi vida"

"Te amo" La abracé

"Yo también" Me limpio las lagrimas que caían por mis mejillas

Limpie las demás lagrimas con la palma de mi mano y me tranquilice. Mi mamá bajo con un botiquín

"Te limpiare la herida, esta bien?"

"Si" Me levante para que mi mamá se pusiera en mi lugar y estuviera mas cerca de Stacie

"Voy a salir"

"A donde?" Me miraron preocupadas

"Solo aquí afuera de la casa"

"Okey, solo no te vayas de la casa" Dijo mi mamá sacando algodón

Salí de la casa y me senté en uno de los escalones mirando la calle. Me puse a pensar todo lo que paso hoy, imagine que Chloe ya no me quería en las Bellas pero Beca era la que decidía, no estaba segura si debía presentarme a los ensayos con Stacie mañana, mejor no iría para evitarme problemas. Oí que la puerta se abría y que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era Stacie

"Tu mamá es encantadora, ya vi de donde salió tu encanto" Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro

"Encanto Junk" Puse mi cabeza arriba de la de Stacie

"Mañana iremos al ensayo de las Bellas?"

"No, quiero evitarme cualquier problema"

"Tienes razón, ya ni siquiera quiero volver" Reí

"Nos quedaremos un día más, mañana mientras estén en ensayo iré por otro cambio de ropa para ti y para mi"

"Eres una espía"

"Tienes mucha imaginación"

"Lo se" Se frotó sus brazos

"Tienes frío?"

"Un poco" Levante mi cabeza

"Deberíamos entrar antes de que te enfermes" Me levante y ayude a Stacie

Entramos y mi mamá estaba sentada en el sillón

"Buenas noches mamá"

"Buenas noches hija" Volteo a vernos

"Buenas noches Katherine" Stacie le sonrió

"Buenas noches cariño" Íbamos a subir pero mi mamá nos interrumpió "Emily, nada de relaciones sexuales en esta casa"

"Mamá!" Me sonroje, Stacie bajo la cabeza avergonzada

"Que?"

"Olvídalo, no quiero que lo repitas" Agarre la mano de Stacie y subimos a mi habitación

"Nada de relaciones sexuales, que haremos?" Dije fingiendo estar asustada

"Hacerte sufrir!" Levanto los brazos feliz

"No!" Tape mi cara con mis manos

"Debería hacerte un strip dance"

"Yo digo que no" Dije nerviosa

"Si, si quieres" Se empezó a reír

"Si..." Dije sin pensar "Que diga! No!"

"Vez? si lo quieres" Stacie se estaba riendo sin parar "Admítelo, lo quieres"

"Esta bien! Si, lo quiero!" Dije desesperada

"Que mal porque estoy cansada"

"Entonces vamos a dormir"

"Y nuestras mochilas?"

"Se quedaron abajo, iré por ellas" Salí de mi habitación y baje por nuestras mochilas, las tome y volví a subir "Aquí están"

"Dame la mía" Extendió su mano

"Te la doy si me das un beso"

"No, no quiero"

"Me la quedare entonces" Me voltee con su mochila

"Te quedara genial mi ropa" Dijo con sarcasmo

"Lo se, gracias por decirlo" Le mande un beso y me reí

"Dame mi mochila inútil" Se cruzo de brazos enfadada

"Dame un beso y te la doy" Stacie se acercó a mi y me dio un beso pequeño "No, no me convence"

"A mi que si te convence o no, quiero mi mochila"

"Dame bien el beso" Rodó los ojos y me beso, la tome de la cintura y la acerque mas a mi, ella puso sus brazos en mi cuello "Así quería mi beso"

"Si, si, ahora la mochila" Le pase su mochila y me la arrebato

"Oye, las cosas no se arrebatan"

"Lo siento, ya lo hice" Se quito la blusa y me voltee rápidamente

"Avisa antes"

"Como si no me haz visto desnuda"

"Lo se pero... Olvídalo"

"Ya voltéate" Me gire y Stacie ya tenía pijama

"Te molesta si duermo en bóxers?"

"No, de todos modos ya lo has hecho" Levanto sus hombros restándole importancia

"Bueno" Me quite la camisa que traía y la cambie por otra, luego me quite el pantalón "Ahora si, vamos a dormir" Apague la luz

"Como ordenes" Stacie se puso pegada a la pared y yo del otro lado

"Buenas noches, te amo" Bese su mejilla

"Buenas noches" Cerró sus ojos, yo igual

Estaba profundamente dormida cuando comencé a soñar a Stacie y a Chloe

Stacie estaba besando a Chloe

Chloe: Te dije que no te descuidaras

Emily: No, Stacie! No me puedes hacer esto

Stacie: Lo siento Emily pero ahora quiero a Chloe

Emily: Stacie yo te amo!

Chloe: No la oíste? Ya no te ama

Emily: Yo se que si lo hace! Stacie recuerdas lo del parque?

Stacie: Si, pero ya no tiene nada de especial para mi

Emily: No hagas esto, por favor

Chloe: Vámonos Stacie

Stacie: Adiós Emily

Caí al suelo de rodillas llorando viendo como Stacie se iba con Chloe

"No! Stacie!" Me levante asustada y sudando

"Que pasa?" Dijo Stacie a mi lado adormilada

"Lo siento, fue una pesadilla" Talle mis ojos

"Quieres hablar sobre tu pesadilla?"

"Te veía besándote con Chloe, me decías que ya no me amabas y que lo del parque no tenía nada de especial para ti, después te fuiste con Chloe"

"Estoy aquí contigo cariño, siempre te amaré y el día que me dijiste 'te amo' será especial para toda mi vida" Tomo mi mano

"Siempre?"

"Si, siempre" Me volví acostar y la abracé

"Te amo, siento haberte despertado"

"Yo también, no te preocupes" Sonrío

"Volvamos a dormir" Stacie cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida


	5. Chapter 5

Llegue a la casa de las Bellas después de desayunar, imagine que no habría nadie, todas estarían en sus clases o haciendo otra cosa. Entré y oí un ruido en la sala, me asome y estaba la persona que no quería ver, Chloe.

"A que vienes?"

"Vengo a... Que te importa"

"Vivo aquí, me va a importar"

"Que no debes estar en clases o algo?" Dije molesta

"Me toca literatura, me da igual"

"Por dios! Estas en todos lados!"

"Si, hasta besando a tu novia" Le sonreí

"Que simpática!" Me acerque a ella

"Gracias" Me sonrió falsamente

"Sabes? No se como Tom te soportó"

"Tom era un idiota, a penas lo veía"

"Y decidiste que mi novia era mejor?"

"Vamos, Stacie me gustaba antes"

"Pero que imbecil eres!"

"Wow, mira de quien salió" Se cruzo de brazos, iba a golpear a Chloe pero se movió "Ni para pelear sirves"

"Espero que si" La golpee con la mano que tenía libre

"Ojalá Dyland te hubiera dejado peor" Se levantó y me golpeo

"Ay no puede ser!" Me agarre la cara, todavía me dolía por la pelea que había tenido

"Que? Te duele?" Me tomo de la sudadera que traía y me puso contra la pared "Ahora es mi turno"

"Y eso que no te hice nada" Susurre

"No, solo sales con la persona que me gusta"

"Pudiste haber hecho antes algo! Pero eres tan idiota que ni eso pensaste"

"Tenía miedo a que me rechazara"

"Yo digo que estas confundida, tienes una conexión increíble con Beca"

"Lo dices para que me aleje de Stacie"

"No, es la verdad" Necesitaba distraerla para huir

"Beca y yo no tenemos nada" Dijo enojada y apretándome mas a la pared

"Ni tú con Stacie!" Mire su cara "Mala idea"

"No te hubiera aceptado nunca"

"Fue tu error y de todos modos hubiera intentado algo con Stacie" Rodé los ojos, se me vino a la cabeza un plan para distraerla "Mira! Beca!"

"Si claro" No volteo, mi plan había fracasado

"Por al menos déjame ir por ropa para Stacie"

"Deja tus bromas a un lado"

"No va a estar contigo! Metete eso en la cabeza Chloe!" Vi como Chloe comenzaba a ponerse roja "Menos con el bebe que viene en camino" Perfecta excusa que no existe

"El que?" Me miro sorprendida

"Así como lo oyes! No me separaré de mi hijo" Me reía por dentro de ella

"Stacie y tu no..." La interrumpí

"Recuerdas el día que me preguntaste quien me había hecho lo de la cara? Bueno pues que crees que estábamos haciendo?"

"Como pudiste!" Parecía que iba a llorar

"Magia Junk" La tome de los hombros como pude "Y sabes algo? Eres tan crédula!" La empuje y salí corriendo a mi cuarto

Tome la ropa de Stacie y la mía, agarre otra mochila, metí toda la ropa y me colgué la mochila. Oí los pasos de Chloe subiendo las escaleras, me puse detrás de la puerta para protegerme

"Emily!" Entro a mi cuarto

"Si?" Salí detrás de la puerta "Sin tocarnos, que te parece?"

"Si te golpeo Stacie no me lo perdonara"

"Siento decirte que ya lo hiciste y la golpeaste a ella, no esperes que te perdone"

"Cierto, ya lo hice y no me arrepiento de haberte golpeado"

"Sabes que hace Stacie cuando me golpean?" Decidí provocarla

"Que?"

"Me da una sobada..." Baje la mirada "Allá abajo"

"Tu mini cosa?"

"Disculpa pero con mi 'mini' cosa me pide mas" Chloe abrió la boca insultada

"No se que te ve Stacie"

"Lo que a ti no!" Chloe se acercó a mi enojada, nunca la había visto así. Corrí a su lado y baje para tomar mis llaves, abrí mi carro y me subí "Adiós Beale!" Acelere y me fui

Llegue a mi casa temblando por la adrenalina que tenía guardada, saque las llaves y abrí, cuando entre Stacie apareció enfrente de mi, di un brinco asustada

"Me asustas!" Toque mi pecho

"Tengo dos preguntas, por que tiemblas? Y quien te hizo eso en la cara?"

"Adrenalina y Chloe" Me acerque a ella

"Chloe? Estaba en la casa?"

"Si, tenía literatura y dijo que no le importaba. Tuve que decirle que nunca ibas a estar con ella porque estabas embarazada" Seguía temblando

"Que estoy embarazada? Deja de inventar cosas de mi!" Me tomo de la mano y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones

"Era eso o me dejaba peor" Stacie tomo mis hombros

"Em tranquilízate, estas temblando mucho"

"Eso intento pero no se, todavía tengo el sentimiento de huir de Chloe, pensé en salir por la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Lo mas insultante fue lo que dijo de mini Junk!"

"Espera que? Por la ventana?" Sacudió la cabeza "Que dijo de mini Junk?"

"Insinuó que lo tenía chiquito!"

"Le dijiste algo?"

"Tal vez..." Dije avergonzada

"Que le dijiste?"

"Yo.. No se.. Tal vez dije que" Baje la mirada "Con eso me pides mas" Dije casi para mi

"Que?" Stacie se acercó más

"Que con eso me pides mas" Stacie abrió la boca y comenzó a reír

"En serio dijiste eso?" Siguió riendo

"Si! Nadie insinúa que esta chiquito"

"Tu y yo sabemos que no lo esta"

"Gracias, eso alimenta mi ego"

"Em, nunca te vamos a ver la cara normal" Toco mi mejilla

"En una semana se me quitara lo de Dyland, y lo de Chloe solo me abrió el labio" Levante los hombros

"Que bueno que solo fue el labio" La acerque a mi "Que?"

"Te quiero besar"

"Yo no" Iba a besarla pero movió la cabeza y se lo di en la mejilla

"Vamos a ver que opina de mis besos la de la cafetería" Me levante y tome mis llaves

"Ni se te ocurra Emily Junk!" Agarro mi brazo y lo jalo haciendo que cayera sentada en el sillón

"Ya no quiero" Stacie rió

"Si, si quieres"

"Si, si quiero" Me acerque y la bese

"Te digo algo? Te ves sexy así"

"Así golpeada?" Stacie volvió a poner su cara a centímetros de la mía

"Si, así" Ahora ella me beso

"Que bueno" La recosté en el sillón, nos seguimos besando pero Stacie se separó

"No relaciones sexuales aquí" Rió, me levante y la cargue como si estuviéramos de luna de miel

"Aquí no pero en mi habitación si" Entré y deje a Stacie en el piso

"Oye! Por que me dejas en el piso?" No le conteste y fui a cerrar la puerta "Te estoy hablando!"

"Porque quiero" Me senté en ella y comencé a besarle el cuello

"Creo que así estoy bien" Stacie metió la mano en mi camisa y paso su mano por todo mi abdomen "Quítatela"

"Okey" Me quite mi camisa y la tire a un lado, hice lo mismo con la blusa de Stacie

"Le demostramos a Chloe que mini Junk no esta chiquito?" Reí y le quite los pantalones

"Con mucho gusto" Yo también me quite el pantalón

"Cambiemos de posiciones" Stacie se puso arriba de mi

"Puedo..?" Señale su sostén

"Si" Se agacho y beso mi cuello. Puse mis manos en su sostén y lo desabroche "Siento algo duro"

"No se que es" Ambas sabíamos perfectamente que era

"Yo si" Deslizó su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi ropa interior y metió su mano

"Aah" Gemí

"Te gusta?" Comenzó a mover su mano

"S.. Si.. Si" Cerré mis ojos

"Que bien" Siguió moviendo su mano

"Stacie..." Volví a gemir

"Si?"

"Cambio" Saco su mano y nos volteamos, quité su ropa interior y luego la mía

Recorrí mis manos por su cuerpo, quería hacerlo lento. Stacie empezó a besarme el cuello, la clavícula y baja a mis pechos, se lleva un pezón a la boca y con una mano me masajea el otro, suelto un gemido y cambia su boca la otro pezón, me aparto un poco y me agacho para imitar sus acciones.

"Emily, hazlo ya" Seguía gimiendo

"Lo haré lento" Entré en ella y comencé a moverme lentamente. Stacie movió las caderas yendo a mi ritmo

"Más rápido Em, estoy a punto.."

"Yo también" Comencé a moverme más rápido hasta que sentí como sus paredes comenzaban a apretarme

Me seguí moviendo como pude pero ya no podía moverme mucho, luego sentí como Stacie se iba a venir haciendo que yo también lo hiciera. Las dos gritamos el nombre de la otra y llegamos al orgasmo

"Te amo" Dije saliendo de ella

"Yo también te amo" Dijo agitada, me puse a su lado

"Jala cualquier cobija de mi cama" Stacie tomo la de hasta arriba y la jaló "Dámela"

"Para que?"

"Para taparnos" Extendió la cobija tapándonos a amabas

"Estoy cansada" Sus ojos se estaban cerrando

"Yo también" Bostece y cerré mis ojos

Alguien toco la puerta y me levante de golpe, recordé que estaba desnuda y me levanta a cambiarme

"Em?" Era mi mamá

"Que pasa?" Stacie seguía dormida

"No van a bajar a comer?"

"Si, si, ahora vamos" Dije nerviosa

"Esta bien, las espero abajo" Oí sus pasos alejándose

"Stacie" Me acerque a ella y la moví suavemente "Stacie!"

"Que!?" Dijo molesta

"Hay que bajar a comer, mi mamá nos habla"

"Nooo, estoy cansada" Cerró los ojos

"Levántate, Conrad"

"No, Junk"

"Vamos o iré a visitar la cafetería" Stacie abrió los ojos

"Ya! Ahora me levanto" Se sentó y se tallo los ojos

"Te espero abajo" Tome la mochila y se la lance a los pies como ella me hacia

"Esta bien" Salí de mi cuarto y baje con mi mamá

Pov Stacie:

Cuando Emily se fue intente pararme pero me dolía el cuerpo, di un grito enfadada y me levante rápido. Tome la mochila y saque ropa para cambiarme, baje como pude y me senté en la cocina

"Buenas tardes" Le sonreí a la mamá de Emily

"Buenas tardes cariño" También sonrió y se sentó a mi lado "Estas bien?"

"Si, por que?"

"Parece como si te doliera algo" Dijo preocupada, baje la mirada y me mordí el labio

"Solo me duele un poco el cuerpo pero no es nada" Emily lanzó una carcajada

"Que pasa Em?"

"Oh lo siento, nada" Dejo de reír y presionó sus labios para no volver a reírse, su mamá se volteo y aproveche para sacarle el dedo a Emily

"Inútil" Susurré

"Que cosa Stacie?" Dijo Emily levantando una ceja

"Que te quiero"

"Gracias yo también" Se acercó a mi y me beso

"Son tan lindas juntas" Nos separamos y vimos a la mamá de Emily

"Lo sabemos" Dijo Emily guiñando

"Se dice gracias, engreída" Le pegue en el brazo

"Sin violencia por favor" Me tomo los brazos

"Cuando iremos a la universidad?" Soltó mis brazos

"Mañana, tenemos que ir a clases" Suspiró y se recargo en la silla

"Lo se, ojalá nada pase"

"Regresaras mañana con las Bellas?" Dijo Katherine

"No... Chloe me quiere asesinar" Dijo Emily nerviosa

"Fue tu culpa, por que inventas esas cosas de mi!"

"Que dijiste Emily?" Se cruzo de brazos

"Ya sabes... Que Stacie estaba embarazada, solo quería que me soltara!"

"Imagino que fue una excelente idea" Dijo sarcásticamente

"En realidad si, casi lloraba y me dio ventaja"

"Si empiezan a preguntar tu eres la que dirá que es mentira" La amenace con el dedo

"Esta bien!" Levanto las manos

"Hija tengo que irme" Se levanto y tomo su bolso

"Okey, adiós mamá"

"Adiós Katherine"

"Adiós" Salió de la casa

"Te odio Em"

"Por que?" Dijo ofendida

"Me haces contestar preguntas incomodas" Golpee su hombro

"No son tan incomodas" Negó "En fin, te duele el cuerpo?"

"Si! Me duele mucho" Rodó los ojos

"Y eso que lo hice lento"

"Da igual, vamos a la universidad"

"Que? Me sacrificaras?" Dijo asustada

"No, mira la hora, hay practica"

"Que necesitas?"

"Venganza" Dije sonriente

"Perfecto, vamos" Se levanto

"Siii!" Fue por sus llaves y regreso

"Listo" Salimos de la casa y cerramos

"Primero pasemos a una ferretería" Emily me miro raro

"En donde hay una?"

"Dos cuadras antes de llegar a Barden"

"Para que vamos a ir?" Me volteo a ver

"Tu solo maneja" Tome su cara para voltearla a la calle

"Soy tu chofer" Rió

"Si, eres mi chofer"

"Te cobraré"

"Te pagare con otra cosa" Emily se mordió el labio

"Es ahí?" Señaló una tienda

"Si, estaciónate" Se estacionó y entramos a la tienda

"Ahora a donde vamos?" Dijo caminando atrás de mi

"Pintura en aerosol" Me metí en un pasillo y busque el color de pintura que quería

"Que color estamos buscando?" Miro todas las pinturas

"Rojo"

"Aquí esta" Se agacho y tomo una

"Gracias" La tome

"Necesitas otra cosa?"

"No" Le sonreí

"Esta bien, vamos a pagar eso" Llegamos a la caja y pague la pintura, luego volvimos al carro de Emily

"Nadie me golpea, ni a mi novia, menos insinúa que mini Junk esta chiquito" Emily rió y prendió el carro yendo hacia las casas de las Bellas

"Crees que haya alguien?" Dije mirando por la ventana

"No lo creo, hay que bajar antes de que lleguen" Apago el carro y nos bajamos. Saque mis llaves y se las di para que abriera

"Abre!"

"Esta bien! No me grites" Abrió y entramos

"No hay nadie, ahora la venganza. Vamos al cuarto de Chloe" Subimos y entramos a su cuarto

"Que haremos?" Dijo Emily viendo el cuarto

"Dame la pintura" Me la dio, abrí la pintura y la agite

"Vas a pintar todo!?" Abrió mucho los ojos

"No! Solo un poco la puerta" Cerré la puerta y comencé a escribir

"Stemily manda?" Dijo Emily riendo

"Si, tú y yo mandamos. Ahora deberíamos tener sexo en su cama"

"Es enserio?" Dijo asombrada

"Por qué no?" Reí y me acerque a ella

"Por mí no hay ningún problema" Me pego a ella

"Hagámoslo" Puse una mano en su pecho y la senté en la cama

"Esto empieza a ser divertido" Rió y me senté arriba de ella

"Mucho" Nos quitamos toda la ropa y seguimos nuestro trabajo

"Crees que se de cuenta?" Dijo agitada

"No, si nos vamos en dos minutos no lo creo pero si nos quedamos más si se dará cuenta" Me iba a levantar pero me comenzaron a doler las piernas "Agh!"

"Que?" Se sentó y me miro preocupada

"Me duelen las piernas" Emily sonrió y me abrazo

"Quieres estar en mi lugar?" Rodé los ojos

"La verdad, no" Reímos y recordamos que el ensayo estaba por terminarse "Tenemos que irnos"

"Cierto" Nos levantamos y nos pusimos la ropa, tome una hoja y escribí algo "Que dice?"

"Un recado mío" Deje la hoja en la cama

 _Nadie te manda a golpear a mi novia, espero que te guste mi recado en tu puerta. Recuérdalo, Stemily manda ;)_

 _-Stacie_

"Ya nos podemos ir" Tome la mano de Emily y la entrelace

"Vámonos" Bajamos y cerramos la puerta, luego volvimos a la casa de Emily

"Te amo mucho" Me abrazo por la espalda

"Yo también te amo" Voltee para quedar cara a cara y la bese

 **Chloe aquí es mala:D pero luego se le va a quitar y en el siguiente capítulo veremos desde su perspectiva que opina del recado xD**


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Chloe:

Llegamos todas las Bellas a la casa después de la práctica y nos sentamos en los sillones

"Donde han estado Stacie y Emily?" Dijo Beca preocupada, me puse nerviosa en ese momento

"No lo sabemos, las vimos hace dos días y llevaban mochilas" Dijo C.R

"Las haz visto, Chloe?" Beca me miro

"Yo... Eh, no" Dije rápidamente

"No nos mientas pelirroja" Dijo Fat Amy

"No les estoy mintiendo" Me levante "Iré a mi cuarto"

Subí con la mirada de todas sobre mí pero no le di importancia, prendí la luz de mi cuarto y vi una carta en mi cama, la tome y la abrí

"Nadie te manda a golpear a mi novia, espero que te guste mi recado en tu puerta. Recuerda, Stemily manda? Que es esto?" Dije confundida, agarre la puerta y la cerré; Cuando la cerré vi a que se refería, tenía escrita 'Stemily manda' "Maldita sea!" Grite desesperada, oí los pasos de alguien corriendo y luego mi puerta se abrió

"Que pasa?" Beca se asomó

"Si quieren saber por Emily y Stacie ahí lo tienen" Señale mi puerta molesta

"Por qué escribieron esto?" Me volví a poner nerviosa

"Yo.. Yo no.. No tengo idea" Beca se cruzo de brazos

"No lo hicieron porque si, dime qué pasó"

"Esta bien! Yo... Yo bese a Stacie hace dos días" Baje la mirada "Y... Golpee a Stacie por accidente.."

"Por accidente!?" Veía dolor en sus ojos "No puede ser Chloe! Por qué besas a su novia?"

"El golpe era para Emily!"

"Ósea que también golpeaste a Emily?" Dijo molesta "Que está pasando contigo!"

"Ni siquiera estuviste ese día!" También me estaba molestando

"Tal vez no pero ese no es el maldito punto!" Sacó su celular

"Qué haces?"

"Hablar con Emily" Dijo más molesta

"Par-.."

"Cállate" Me interrumpió

*Llamada con Emily* (En alta voz)

"Hola?" Dijo Emily agitada

"Hola Emily"

"Que pasa? Hice algo malo?"

"No, solo quiero saber una cosa"

"Qué cosa?"

"Por qué Chloe te golpeo" Rodé los ojos

"Bueno, es una larga historia.. Por qué no vienes a la casa de mi mamá y te digo todo?"

"Estás en casa de tu mamá? Bueno eso no importa, dame la dirección y voy" Emily le dio la dirección "Esta bien, adiós"

"Adiós" Beca colgó y me miro molesta

*Fin de la llamada*

"Que?" Dije mirándola como ella a mí

"Nada, espero que estés feliz con lo que hiciste" Salió de mi habitación dando un portazo

Pov Beca:

A Chloe le gustaba Stacie? Necesitaba saber eso, tome las llaves de la casa de las Bellas y las de mi carro. Subí y maneje a la dirección que Emily me dio, llegue y baje a tocar el timbre, a los minutos Emily me abrió sonriendo

"Hola Beca"

"Hola Emily" Se movió de la puerta

"Pasa" Entre a la casa y voltee a ver a Emily

"Stacie está contigo?" Asintió

"Si, está en la sala, vamos" La seguí a la sala y me senté en uno de los sillones

"Hola Stacie" Se volteo y sonrío

"Hola Becs" Emily se sentó al lado de Stacie

"Ahora sí, que quieres saber?" Me quedé pensando

"En realidad todo, por qué Chloe las golpeó y el por qué el rayón en su puerta" Stacie rió

"Cuenta tu punto de vista, Emily"

"Bueno, recuerdas el día que me quede a hablar contigo?"

"Si"

"Ah pues cuando tú te fuiste a hablar con Jesse yo llegué a la casa de las Bellas, escuche un grito de Stacie y cuando subí, Chloe estaba besando a Stacie. Me moleste mucho que estuve a punto de golpearla pero Chloe me amenazo con sacarme de las Bellas, no me importó la verdad pero luego recordé que tú eres la capitana, dijo que ella parecía más la capitana que tú; Después le dije que no la tomaron en cuenta cuando estaba Aubrey y que no tenía el derecho de sacarme, se enojo, intentó golpearme, Stacie se interpuso y pues la golpeó a ella" Emily tomó aire

"Espera, le gustas a Chloe?" Dije dolida

"Al parecer, si"

"Oh" Emily me miro preocupada, ella sabía lo que sentía por Chloe "Y lo de la puerta?"

"Te toca contar Stacie, fue tu idea" Levanto las manos y Stacie rodó los ojos

"Verás, Chloe golpeó a Emily cuando fue por ropa para nosotras y dijo algo que me da vergüenza decir, entonces decidí tomar venganza y escribir eso. No es tan larga la historia"

"Dile Stacie, dile que más hicimos" Stacie negó con más mejillas rojas

"Que hicieron?" Dije curiosa

"Dile Stacie!" Dijo Emily riendo

"No!"

"Dime!" Sonreí

"No... Por qué no se lo dices tú Emily?"

"Esta bien, yo sí lo digo" Rió y vio a Stacie "Tuvimos sexo en su cama"

"Que!?" Puse mis manos en mis ojos

"Si, así que dile que lave sus cobijas" Stacie rió

"Joder! Que asco!" Negué

"Chloe a de estar acostada en nuestro sudor" Dijo Emily burlona

"Para! Ya no quiero oír más"

"Que más da?" Emily levanto sus hombros

"Y la última pregunta es por qué te golpeo?"

"Porque el día que beso a Stacie casi la vuelvo a golpear, le dije imbecil y la golpee cuando fui por la ropa"

"La golpeaste!?" Dije sorprendida "Ya entiendo porque trae esa marca en la cara"

"Me haz visto a mi?" Señaló su cara

"Si, pareces callejera" Stacie me miro y comenzó a reír

"Te lo dije!"

"Todo siendo en tu honor y me insultas?" Emily se hizo la ofendida

"Es divertido" Stacie le dio un beso a Emily

"Van a volver a las Bellas?"

"Creo que si, pero sigue dándome miedo Chloe" Dijo nerviosa

"Que te golpee?" Me cruce de brazos "Pareces un gigante, que te da miedo?"

"Okey, eso fue grosero! Mido 1.73, no 1.90" Emily levanto la ceja "Y me da miedo que vuelva a besar a Stacie, no que me de otro golpe"

"Entiendo, ya comieron?"

"Si pero aún tengo hambre" Stacie susurró algo que no alcance a oír "Quieren ir a comer?"

"Si!" Dijo Emily emocionada

"Em?" Dije para cortar su emoción

"Que?"

"Tienes el zipper abajo" Bajo su mirada

"Oh cierto, de todos modos tengo que ir al baño" Se levanto y subió, me voltee para ver a Stacie

"Te veo muy feliz" Baje la mirada y sonreí del lado

"Si, estoy feliz con ella, la única parte que no me pone feliz es que se esté peleando con todos" Hizo una mueca

"Sabes que lo hace por ti, no deja que nadie te insulte" Volví a levantar la mirada

"Lo se, pero me inquieta que le vaya a pasar algo, Chloe sé que no le haría tanto daño pero..-" Fue cortada por Emily bajando

"Mira Beca!" Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mi cara "No me lave las manos"

"Que asco Emily! Eso estuvo adentro de Stacie no se hace cuanto" Hice una cara de asco

"Fue hace como 2 horas" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Era broma, si me las lavé" Rió al ver mi expresión

"Más te vale que te hayas puesto condón, me da menos asco" Emily sonrío nerviosa

"Claro que use condón" Se rasco la nuca

"Maldita sea Emily! No usaste condón!" Me levante y le pegue en el brazo

"No, no lo hice" Miró a Stacie preocupada

"A mí que me miras?" Dijo inocentemente "Yo soy precavida, no como otra"

"Casi me das un susto, Junk!" Suspiró aliviada "Tía tan joven no está bien"

"Yo sé que no está bien, podemos irnos ya? Tengo hambre" El estomago de Emily rugió

"Chewbacca se está comunicando con nosotras" Dijo Stacie señalando el estomago de Emily

"Yo les dije que tenía hambre"

"Pues vámonos" Tome las llaves de mi auto y Emily las llaves de su casa, subimos a mi carro

"A donde quieren ir?"

"Donde sea" Dijo Stacie recargándose en mi asiento

"Las voy a llevar a McDonalds si no me dicen" Prendí el carro

"Da igual, llévanos si quieres. Solo quiero comer" Emily miraba su teléfono

"Deja de textear inútil!" Dijo Stacie

"Qué linda pareja" Dije sarcásticamente

"Deja de decirme inútil!" Emily levanto la vista de su teléfono

"Cállense ya, inútiles!" Dije desesperada, me miraron con las cejas levantadas "Si, les dije inútiles y no me arrepiento"

"Como sea, ya vámonos!" Emily volvió su vista al teléfono

"Que mandona!" Salimos de la casa de Emily hacia McDonalds

"Voy a tirar tu celular por la venta, Emily" Dijo Stacie viendo el celular

"Me lo vuelves a comprar" Lo puso en su pantalón

"Ya llegamos, bajen antes de que las mate" Rieron y bajaron

Entramos y fuimos a la caja a hacer nuestros pedidos, luego nos sentamos lo más lejos posible

"Les gusta esa canción?" Dije refiriéndome a 'Anaconda' de Nicki Minaj

"A mí si" Dijo Emily

"A mí me da igual"

"Bueno Emily, como a ti te gusta, te reto a que bailes la canción ahí" Señale el medio del lugar

"Lo haré" Se levanto y se quito el gorro que traía

"Esto va a estar bueno" Tome mi teléfono y abrí la cámara

"No puede ser" Dijo Stacie avergonzada

"Hazlo ahora!" Le grite a Emily

Se puso en medio y me puse a grabar, comenzó a bailar y mi mandíbula cayó al piso

"Oh por-"

"Dios" Termino la frase Stacie

"Fue bailarina de Justin Bieber o qué diablos?" Emily bailaba muy bien, todos comenzaron a gritarle y a chiflar, terminó la canción y Emily hizo una reverencia para luego volver a sentarse "No puede ser Emily, bailas asombroso"

"Gracias" Creo que Stacie estaba babeando

"Cierra la boca Stacie, que te vas a comer las moscas" Stacie reaccionó y cerró la boca

"Eso fue sexy" Dijo Stacie riendo "Donde-" Fue interrumpida por la muchacha que traía nuestra comida

"Buenas tardes, aquí tienen sus pedidos" Dejó la charola en la mesa "Buenos movimientos" Le guiñó el ojo a Emily y se fue

"La voy a matar" Dijo tratando de pararse, Emily la tomo de los brazos y la sentó

"Tranquilízate" Le dio un beso

"Se le arriman, Stace" Dije burlona

"Cállate Beca" Dijo molesta

"Qué tal si mejor comemos?" Cada quien agarro su comida, nos pusimos a comer entre risas

"No pensé que lo fueras a hacer" Reí

"Por qué no? Un reto es un reto" Termine de comer y deje todo a mi lado "Es mi turno de retarte"

"Cuál es el reto" Stacie negó divertida

"Vez a la muchacha de allá?" Señaló una cajera muy bonita

"Si"

"Ve y pídele su numero" Abrí la boca

"No, eso sí que no"

"Oh vamos, baile una canción de traseros en medio de un lugar, tú solo ve" Señaló disimuladamente a la cajera

"Ve Becs, si se puede!" Dijo Stacie dándome porras

"Esta bien, iré" Me levante y fui a la caja, mire para atrás y Emily y Stacie tenían los pulgares arriba deseándome suerte

"Hola, en que le puedo ayudar?" Dijo la cajera amablemente

"Hola, buenas tardes" Dije tartamudeando "Quería.. Yo.. Quería"

"Querías...?" Dijo mirándome raro

"Mi nombre es Beca, quería saber si.." Suspire "Si.."

"Mucho gusto Beca, mi nombre es Gwen" Mire su placa y era cierto

"Tienes bonito nombre"

"Gracias" Me sonrió

"Yo quería saber si.. Si me podías dar tu numero" Dije nerviosa

"Mi numero?"

"Si, tú numero" Pase mi mano por mi pantalón

"Como sé que no eres una acosadora?" Dijo recargándose en la caja

"Estoy en la universidad, no tengo tiempo para acosar gente" Dije riendo

"Pero sí para conseguir números?"

"Tal vez" Baje mi cabeza y sonreí

"Tengo otra pregunta, por qué quieres mi numero?"

"Te diré la verdad, eres muy linda de verdad y por eso quiero tu numero"

"Me convenciste, te lo daré" Saco un ticket y se fue a buscar una pluma, regreso y escribió el número "Aquí tienes Beca... No sé tu apellido"

"Oh, soy Beca Mitchell"

"Gwen Johnson" Sonreí y tome el ticket

"Gracias Gwen"

"De nada Beca" Me di la vuelta y regrese con Emily y Stacie

"Te lo dio?" Dijo Emily

"Si, aquí está" Les enseñe el ticket

"No puede ser, pensé que te sacaría o te gritaría algo" Stacie rió

"Si eres buena persona todo se puede lograr" Reí con Stacie y guarde el número

"Vas a llamarla?" Preguntó Emily

"Si, me costó pedirle el número, no lo desperdiciare"

"Como se llama?"

"Gwen Johnson" Mire a la caja mientras estaba volteada

"Bonito nombre, falta Stacie de un reto" Dijo Emily

"Cierto, Stacie eres la siguiente víctima"

"Que quieren que haga?" Dijo suspirando y riendo

"Sube a cualquier silla y eructa lo mas fuerte que puedas" Confirme que Emily amaba los retos

"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto" Se levanto y se subió a una silla, todos la miraron raro, tomó aire y saco un eructo fuerte "Disfruten su comida" Se bajó de la silla

"De dónde sacaste la fuerza?" Reía como loca

"Del estomago" Emily también reía como loca

"Por qué no lo grabé?" Seguimos riendo

"No lo sé, solo te grabe a ti bailando" Emily dejó de reír y tomó aire

"Puedo verlo?" Le extendí mi celular "Mira, tu novia la cajera me miraba raro"

"Que?" Pauso el vídeo y señalo a la cajera "Ya vi"

"Yo quiero ver" Emily le enseño el vídeo a Stacie y luego me dio mi celular

"Deberíamos irnos" Nos levantamos con la charola y tiramos la basura, antes de que saliéramos Emily se quedo parada

"Que pasa?" Dijo Stacie preocupada

"Es mi canción!" Comenzó a bailar como loca "THREE TWO ONE GO!"

"Emily, para" La gente la estaba grabando bailando otra vez pero ahora Tremor de Martin Garrix

"No, bailen conmigo" Reí y me puse a bailar con ella

"Vamos Stacie, faltas tú" Soltó una carcajada y bailo con nosotras, acabó la canción y paramos de bailar

"Esto fue divertido" Dijo Emily agarrando su gorro que se había caído

"Sin duda, la mejor tarde" Sonreí y mire a Gwen que nos miraba divertida "Adiós Gwen"

"Adiós Beca" Agite mi mano y salimos

"Quieren regresar a la casa de las Bellas?"

"La verdad, no" Emily sacudió su cabeza

"Ni yo quiero" Recordé lo que había pasado con Chloe "Las dejaré en tu casa"

"Quieres quedarte en mi casa?" Voltee a ver a Emily

"No quiero molestarte" Sonreí

"No me molesta" Frunció el ceño

"Gracias Emily"

"No hay problema, te quedarás?"

"Me quedaré" Vi por el espejo como Stacie sonreía "No tríos, por favor"

"Diablos, mi especialidad" Dijo Emily tronando los dedos

"Cuarteto! Háblale a Gwen" Me mordí el labio tratando de no reírme

"Le da miedo Emily" Emily abrió la boca ofendida

"Entonces trío sin Emily!"

"Oye! No van a fajar en mi casa si no me agregan"

"No te agregamos porque nos dejas embarazadas" Dije riendo

"Tres bebes, mi sueño hecho realidad" Dijo sarcásticamente

"Si, uno de ojos verdes que será el de Stacie, otro azules que es el mío y el tercero de ojos cafés de Gwen"

"Puedo ponerle los nombres yo?"

"No" Negué

"Pero si yo les estoy dando la vida" Hizo un puchero

"Esta bien, elígelos"

"Si son niños: Ashton, Andrew y Mitchell" La mire raro "Si son niñas: Alexis, Hailee y Zoe"

"Cuál es el nombre de mi hijo o hija?" Dijo Stacie

"Stacie nuestro hijo será Andrew o Alexis" Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Emily

"Y los míos?"

"Ashton o Hailee" Vi a Emily bajar la mirada y sonreír

"Gwen se queda con Mitchell y con Zoe?"

"Exacto" Me estacioné en su casa "Suena lindo. Andrew Junk, Alexis Junk, Ashton Junk, Hailee Junk, Zoe Junk y Mitchell Junk"

"Lo que digas Em" Bajé y espere a que Emily abriera su casa

"Mi mamá no está, de seguro se fue con mi papá" Seguimos a Emily a la planta de arriba "Que quieren hacer?"

"Ver una película de terror" Dijo Stacie

"La primera que se asuste duerme en el piso" Emily agarró su laptop y la conecto a su televisión "Que película pongo?"

"Actividad paranormal" Dijimos Stacie y yo al mismo tiempo

"Okey" Puso la película y fue a la cocina, regreso con botellas de agua y se sentó

Pov Emily:

Estábamos en una posición divertida, yo estaba en el medio del sillón, Stacie estaba a mi lado derecho con su cabeza en mi hombro y las piernas en su pecho, Beca estaba de mi lado izquierdo con las piernas sobre Stacie y yo, con su cabeza también en mi hombro

"Iré al baño" Me iba a levantar pero me abrazaron con fuerza

"No te vayas" Dijo Stacie

"Bueno" Metí mi mano en mi pantalón y agarre una botella vacía que tenía enfrente de mi

"No wacala!" Stacie me pego en el hombro

"Lárgate al baño! No quiero ver cómo haces en una botella" Beca y Stacie me soltaron y se movieron

"Ahora sí" Fui al baño, cuando salí decidí hacerles una pequeña broma, volví a entrar al baño y apague la luz "Stacie! Beca!" Grite con fuerza para que me oyeran

"Que!?" Dijo Stacie

"Necesito que me ayuden con algo" Oí como la película se pausaba y luego sus pasos, me puse detrás de la puerta y espere a que entraran

"Emily?" Entraron al baño pero no me vieron por la luz apagada, se pusieron espalda a espalda. Me acerque a ellas por el piso y les agarre los tobillos "Bu!"

"Aaah!" Gritaron las dos juntas

"Ja! Cayeron" Prendí la luz y me miraron enojadas y asustadas

"Eres una inútil!" Dijo Stacie tocándose el pecho

"Te odio" Reí y me acerque a ellas

"Yo las quiero" Tome sus manos y las lleve a la sala para volver a ver la película "Van a dormir las dos en el piso"

"Si como no" Stacie se sentó arriba de mi

"Beca, ponte arriba de Emily" Mire a Stacie suplicando que no lo hiciera pero era tarde, las dos estaban arriba de mi

"Pesan mucho" Dije tratando de mover mis piernas

"Que dijiste?" Stacie comenzó a brincar en mis piernas "Brinca, Beca"

"No! No!" Siguieron brincando pero luego pararon "Al fin!"

"No, ahora vamos a hacer algo diferente" Stacie se movió ahora en círculos, Beca la siguió

"Por favor, paren" Me dolían las piernas "Por favor"

"Esta bien, tendré compasión" Se bajaron de mí y Stacie puso la película otra vez

Cambiaron de posiciones, Stacie estaba con su cabeza en mi hombro y las piernas extendidas arriba de las mías, Beca tenía también su cabeza en mi hombro y sus piernas arriba de las de Stacie. Beca estaba viendo la película atentamente y yo trataba de prestar atención, Stacie me miro y metió su mano en mi camisa, trague grueso

"Pon atención a la película" Me susurró en el oído y luego mordió mi lóbulo levemente

"Así no puedo" Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y los volví a abrir, pasó una escena donde Stacie y Beca se asustaron y me abrazaron, eso me tranquilizo un poco

La película termino, Stacie y Beca estaban dormidas, las moví suavemente para que despertaran pero solo Beca despertó

"Que pasa?" Dijo bostezando

"Se quedaron dormidas, las iba a dejar dormir pero es mejor que se cambien, te prestaré ropa" Stacie se movió un poco y se aferró a mi "Despierta amor"

"Por qué?" Dijo adormilada

"Quiero que te cambies para que duermas a gusto" Abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente

"Esta bien" Subimos y le di a Beca ropa, se metió al baño para cambiarse. Yo solo me cambie la camisa, Stacie se termino de cambiar cuando Beca salió

"Beca, te molesta si duermo en bóxers?" Estaba acostumbrada a dormir así

"Si no te vas a desnudar, no hay problema" Reí

"No, no me voy a desnudar" Me voltee y me quite el pantalón

"Bonitos bóxers" Dijo Beca señalándolos y riendo

"Que tienen?" Baje la mirada a mis bóxers, eran de varias historietas de Batman

"Creo que tengo ganas de leer una historieta de Batman" Dijo Stacie, me agache tomando mis piernas

"Léeme el trasero" Beca rodó los ojos y Stacie rió

"Cuál trasero?" Stacie se cruzo de brazos

"Auch, justo en mi ego" Me levante y volví a voltear para quedar frente a ellas "Duerman en mi cama"

"Tú dónde vas a dormir?" Dijo Beca

"Encima de ustedes" Dije sería "Es broma, en el cuarto de mi mamá, no creo que llegue hoy"

"Segura?"

"Si, ahora buenas noches" Le di un beso a Stacie y salí de mi cuarto yendo hacia el de mi mamá, me acosté y me quede dormida al instante

 **El baile de Emily fue algo así xD /DvAukT578io**

 **Alee: Enserio, Chloe es así :p lo de Stacie G!P no lo había pensado, es buena idea**

 **Alex de Santana: Que bueno que te guste! Me la paso escribiendo la novela todo el día 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Desperté por los brincos de alguien en la cama, abrí los ojos y era Stacie

"Hija del demonio" Agarre su tobillo haciendo que cayera a mi lado

"Buenos días a ti también" La tome de la cadera y la puse encima de mi

"Buenos días" Le iba a dar un beso pero no me había lavado los dientes "Y Beca?"

"Esta dormida"

"Me ayudas a hacer el desayuno?"

"Si" Me dio un beso en la mejilla "Em?"

"Mande?"

"Tu vejiga está presionando algo que no debería"

"De que hablas?" Me quedé pensando y luego entendí a que se refería "Aaah"

"Aaah" Dijo imitándome

"Iré al baño" Me levante y fui al baño, salí y Stacie seguía en la cama con los ojos cerrados "Despierta Stacie!"

"Vamos a despertar a Beca" Se levanto y tomo mi mano

"No le vamos hacer algo, verdad?" Stacie me miro

"Si, si le vamos a hacer" Entramos a mi cuarto

"Que vamos a hacer?" Beca estaba boca arriba con los brazos extendidos y la boca un poco abierta

"Esto va a ser un poco malo pero tienes condones?"

"Tal vez" Fui hacia uno de los cajones y comencé a buscar hasta que encontré uno "Aquí hay uno"

"Quítale la envoltura" Le hice caso y se la quite

"Ahora?"

"Acércate a ella"

"Me da miedo esto pero bueno" Camine hacia Beca y me puse a su lado

"Pon el condón en su boca y huyamos" Presione mis labios para no reír

"Voy a morir joven y no virgen" Me agache un poco y le puse el condón a Beca en la boca

"Esperemos su reacción" Beca se levanto de golpe y escupió el condón

"Para eso sí usas los condones imbécil?" Stacie salió corriendo y yo me quede parada

"Fue idea de Stacie, lo juro" Puse mis manos en forma de defensa

"Y le hiciste caso?" Dijo enojada

"Solo fue una broma y lo sabes" Se tranquilizó y suspiro

"Te lo dejaré pasar, me puedes decir la hora?" Saque el mi celular

"9:10" Guarde mi celular

"Tengo trabajo en dos horas"

"No le vas a decir a Chloe sobre tu trabajo 'secreto'?"

"No, está tan obsesionada con ganar para que no desaparezcan las Bellas y prefiero dejarlo así"

"Espero que vayas pensando en lo que le vas a decir si se entera"

"Lo tengo pensado" Le sonó el estomago

"Vamos por Stacie para desayunar" Tome un shorts y me lo puse "Stacie!"

"Mande?" Se asomó del baño

"Sal, Beca no nos va a hacer nada" Salió del baño y se acercó a nosotras

"Fue tu idea enserio?" Dijo Beca riendo

"Si, te iba a hacer lo del agua caliente pero Emily tendría que lavar las cobijas"

"Bajemos a desayunar, tengo hambre" Baje las escaleras con Stacie y Beca atrás "Que quieren desayunar?"

"Hago hot cakes?" Dijo Stacie recargándose en la barra

"Si, voy a sacar todo" Abrí el refrigerador y saque todo lo necesario para prepararlos

"Donde está el baño Em?"

"Ahí" Señale una puerta

"Voy a ir" Se levanto y entro

"Stacie?"

"Que pasa?"

"Te amo" Le di un beso

"Yo también" La acerque más y la seguí besando pero ahora más apasionado

"Aaam pueden dejar de hacer mezclas de babas?" Dijo Beca incomoda

"Consíguete una novia y déjanos en paz" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Lo haría si tuviera candidata" Beca se cruzo de brazos

"No sé si te acuerdes de una cajera llamada Gwen" Sonrío y rodó los ojos

"Si me acuerdo de eso"

"Qué bueno porque le vas a hablar" Me subí a la barra viendo como Stacie hacia los hot cakes

"Que le debería decir?" Dijo nerviosa

"Invítala a salir o que se yo" Metí el dedo en la mezcla y se lo embarre en la cara a Stacie

"Oye!" Se iba a limpiar pero le tome la mano

"Yo lo hago" Me acerque a su cara y lamí donde tenía embarrado

"Wacala Emily" Dijo Beca haciendo una cara de disgusto

"Envidiosa" Reí y le embarre a Beca un poco en la nariz

"No Em!" Dio una carcajada y se limpió

"Venganza!" Stacie gritó y me tiro harina a la cara "Vamos Beca, tírale harina"

"No Beca!" Me comenzaron a tirar harina "Van a ver!" Tome dos huevos y los quebré en mis manos

"Eso si no Emily" Stacie fue retrocediendo

"Por qué no?" Me acerque a ellas rápidamente y les embarre los huevos en la cabeza

"Que asco!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Miren! Así ya no veo mis moretones" Toda mi cara estaba blanca

"Es cierto! Deberías quedarte así" Stacie me abrazo, luego se separó y nos tiro harina

"Stacie!" Dijo Beca quitándose harina de los ojos

Comenzamos a hacer guerra de harina y huevos hasta que oímos que alguien abría la puerta, nos vimos entre nosotras y reímos como locas

"Emily?" Mi mamá llego y nos vio asustadas "Que pasó aquí?"

"Buenos días señora Junk" Dijo Beca riendo todavía

"Buenos días chicas, ahora alguien explíqueme que pasó aquí"

"Estábamos preparando hot cakes pero se salió un poco de control" Dije sonriendo

"Estábamos? Yo los estaba haciendo y tú comenzaste esto" Stacie me pego en el brazo

"Emily, como tú comenzaste esto vas a limpiar todo" Me cruce de brazos e hice un puchero

"No se vale!" Stacie y Beca me miraron con burla

"Si se vale, terminaré de cocinar yo" Suspiró y río "Suban a limpiarse"

"Esta bien" Resoplé y subimos, entramos las 3 al baño "Nos vemos bien"

"Se nota" Beca rió

"Les digo algo?" Dije viendo a las dos

"Qué cosa?" Stacie me miro curiosa

"Las quiero" Le di un beso a Stacie en la mejilla y abracé a Beca

"Aaaw que tierna" Las dos me abrazaron

"Lo se" Dije riendo "Quien se baña primero?"

"Beca, ella es la que se va a trabajar"

"Cierto, ahí hay toallas" Señale un estante

"Okey, gracias" Salimos del baño

"Vamos al cuarto de invitados" Jalé su mano

"A que venimos?" No le conteste nada, solo la tome de la cadera y la bese "Em, no te molesta que estemos pegajosas?"

"La verdad no" Seguimos besándonos, la tome de las piernas y le recosté en la cama

"No, no, yo arriba" Nos volteamos y se sentó en mi abdomen, se agachó para darme un beso pero parte de la harina y del huevo cayo en mi cara

"Al parecer no va a ser posible así" Stacie se rió y se bajó de mi abdomen

"Creo que no" Me senté y vi a Stacie que se agarraba el estomago

"Que pasa?"

"Me duele el estómago"

"Estás bien?" Dije preocupada

"Si, yo creo que ahorita se me va a quitar"

"Eso espero" Le di un pequeño beso "Creo que iré al baño a ya sabes"

"No, no vayas" Agarro mi brazo

"Pero me va a comenzar a doler"

"Yo lo haré" Me volvió a acostar y se acercó a mi

"Estas segura?"

"Si" Subió mi camisa un poco y rió "No puede ser, no pude tener una novia más nerd?"

"Deja mi ropa en paz! Me gustan mis shorts de Star Wars"

"Si, como sea" Me quito el short y mis bóxers, comenzó a lamer a mi amigo, solté gemidos pero recordé que mi mamá estaba abajo y solo mordí mi labio con fuerza

"Sigue"

"Lo que usted me pida"

"No te detengas" Noté como le causaban satisfacción mis palabras

"No lo haré"

"Te recomiendo que te apartes"

"Me recomiendas?"

"Si"

"No lo haré" Sonrío y siguió lamiéndome hasta que ya no pude más

"Que experimentada" Stacie se puso a mi lado y me abrazo

"Lo que digas" Tome mi short que tenía en los tobillos y los subí

"Amo que seas tan nerd" Voltee a verla con una ceja levantada

"Todos los días me voy a poner la ropa que tengo de superhéroes"

"Oh por dios! Tienes más?"

"Mucha mas" Stacie iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió

"La que sigue" Dijo Beca

"Mi turno!" Se levanto y salió del cuarto

"Necesito comida, voy a morir" Dije sentándome

"Yo también tengo hambre"

"Hay que bajar a ver si ya está la comida" Bajamos e iba tan distraída pensando en si iba a ir a la práctica de las Bellas hoy que no me di cuenta cuando no pise unos de los escalones y me caí de cara pero puse mi brazo para protegerme

"No puede ser que seas tan torpe" Dijo Beca acercándose a mi

"Me duele el brazo" Me quejé

"Que pasó?" Levante la cabeza y mi mamá me veía preocupada

"Se cayó en las escaleras y ahora le duele el brazo"

"Estás bien Em?" Negué

"No, me duele mucho el brazo" Se agacharon y me ayudaron a levantarme

"Sientes esto?" Beca me tocó el brazo

"Aaah!" Grite

"Eso es un sí" Beca asintió divertida

"Beca, la puedes llevar al hospital por favor?" Dijo mi mamá

"Si, señora Junk"

"Primero déjenme lavarme la cara" Fui al baño y me lave la cara, todavía me quedaba harina mezclada con huevo en el cabello. Salí y Beca me esperaba sentada jugando con sus llaves "Ya"

"Vamos torpe" Rió y se paró

"Gracias Beca!" Dijo mi mamá desde la cocina

"No hay problema señora Junk" Salimos y Beca manejo al hospital "Hagamos tu examen de torpeza"

"Déjame! No soy tan torpe"

"Si tú lo dices" Levanto sus hombros y entramos al hospital "Buenos días, mi amiga se cayó en las escaleras y quería saber si le pueden hacer una radiografía o algo"

"Buenos días, solo dígame el nombre de la paciente y la llamaran en unos minutos"

"Emily Junk" La secretaria lo escribió en una hoja

"Okey, si gustan pueden tomar asiento"

"Gracias" Beca sonrío y nos sentamos en las sillas que habían "Crees que te hayas quebrado el brazo?"

"No lo sé, espero que no" Pasaron diez minutos hasta que dijeron mi nombre

"Emily... Junk?" Beca y yo nos levantamos y nos pusimos frente al doctor

"Soy yo" Levante mi mano

"Buenos días Emily, me puedes decir que es lo que pasó?"

"Me caí en la escaleras y puse mi brazo para protegerme pero ahora me duele mucho"

"Pasa para hacerte una radiografía y ver si te quebraste el brazo o no" Asentí y entre al cubículo que me indicaron "Muy bien, párate ahí" Señaló una pared con un cuadro "Y estira el brazo. Que tu brazo quede en el cuadrado que está ahí"

"Esta bien" Fui hacia la pared y estire mi brazo, el doctor se acercó con un aparato gigante y tomo la radiografía

"Listo, ahora voy a revelarlas" el doctor salió y mire a Beca

"Haz tu apuesta, quebrado o no?" Me quite de donde estaba

"Que apostamos?"

"10 dólares" Beca hizo una mueca

"Bien, yo digo que está quebrado"

"Yo digo que no"

"Desconfías de tu propio brazo" Reí

"Si me duele pero tal vez con una crema se me quita"

"Eso crees" El doctor volvió a entrar, prendió el aparato donde se ven las radiografías y puso la mía

"Me lo quebré?" La examinó por un minuto

"Si, al parecer cuando te protegiste tu brazo se quebró con tu peso"

"Me debes 10 dólares!" Dijo Beca riendo

"Maldita sea!"

"Te pondremos un yeso y te daremos unas pastillas para el dolor"

"Me lo va a poner aquí?"

"Si, así que siéntese" Me senté y el doctor comenzó a ponerme el yeso, termino y trate de mover mis dedos "También te tendremos que poner un cabestrillo"

"No puede ser, ya vi lo torpe que soy" Dije viendo a Beca

"Qué bueno que lo admites" Dijo cruzándose de brazos

"Aquí está" Me puso el cabestrillo "Pase con la secretaria para pagar y esta es la receta para las pastillas"

"En cuanto tiempo tengo que venir a que me lo quiten?"

"En un 1 mes"

"Esta bien, gracias doctor" Tome la receta

"No hay de qué" Salimos y pague la consulta

"Vamos a la farmacia" Dijo Beca saliendo del hospital

"Espera! Todavía ni me han regresado cambio y ya te estás yendo"

"Te voy a esperar afuera!" Rodé los ojos y se fue

"Gracias" Me dieron el cambio y salí

"Ya?" Beca salió de la nada haciendo que me asustara

"Por algo salí"

"Agh, ya vámonos" Subimos al carro de Beca y se estacionó en la farmacia "Yo voy"

"Por al menos déjame con aire" Bufo y bajo la ventana

"Feliz?"

"Si, gracias" Dio un portazo y entro a la farmacia

"Como me voy a bañar con esto?" Toque el yeso e intente mover la mano "No voy a poder escribir" Seguí hablando sola

"Hablando sola Junk?" Di un brinco del susto

"Carajo Beca! Casi me das un infarto!"

"Otra ida al hospital no, por favor" Abrió la puerta de su carro "Mira lo que te traje"

"Que?" Metió su mano en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón

"Atrápalo" Me lo lanzó y lo atrape

"Que es esto?" Vi el paquete, eran condones "Es enserio?"

"Muy enserio" Rió y entro al carro "Creo que la cajera se iba a reír en mi cara"

"Yo lo hubiera hecho" Beca dejó de reír y prendió el carro "Beca?"

"Que?"

"Sabes dibujar?"

"Si, por qué?"

"Si te pido que me hagas un dibujo en todo el yeso lo haces?"

"De que lo quieres?" Dijo riendo

"Quiero el brazo de Iron Man"

"Estás muy nerd pero si lo haría"

"No estoy nerd! Solo me gustan un poco los superhéroes"

"Díselo a tus shorts, tus bóxers y a los cómics que vi en tu cuarto"

"Admítelo, hasta a ti te a dado ganas de leer un cómic"

"Si pero Star Wars, Em?"

"Vas a hacer el dibujo o no?"

"Si, lo voy a hacer"

"Yei! Gracias Becs" Dije emocionada

"De nada" Estacionó el carro y bajamos

"Ya llegamos mamá" Dije abriendo la puerta

"Que te dijeron?" Se acercó a mi

"Pues como vez me pusieron yeso, me lo quebré, tengo que ir en 1 mes a que me lo quiten y me dieron medicamento"

"Ay hija, Stacie preguntó por ti, sube y dile que ya está el desayuno" Asentí y voltee con Beca

"Vamos?"

"Si" Subimos y entramos a mi cuarto, Stacie estaba sentada viendo su celular

"Hola amor" Levanto la vista y me vio asustada

"Que te paso?"

"Se cayo por torpe" Dijo Beca riendo

"Exacto, me caí en las escaleras"

"Te lo quebraste, no?"

"Si, me lo quitaran en 1 mes"

"Podemos desayunar ya?" Dijo Beca impaciente

"Cierto, a eso veníamos" Stacie se levanto y bajamos a la cocina "Al fin!"

"Desayunen ustedes, subiré a descansar un rato" Mi mamá nos puso los platos en la mesa y se fue

"Me tengo que apresurar, ya voy a entrar a trabajar" Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer "Cuando quieres que haga el dibujo?"

"Cuál dibujo?" Dijo Stacie confundida

"Le pedí a Beca que si me pintaba todo el yeso como el brazo de Iron Man"

"Tu novia es una nerd"

"Lo se y la amo por eso" Me dio un beso en la mejilla

"Entonces, Em?"

"Cuando puedas hacerlo, dime para comprar las pinturas"

"Lo puedo hacer hoy después del ensayo de las Bellas" Dijo levantando sus hombros

"Dime qué colores y me aparezco en la casa de las Bellas después del ensayo"

"Rojo, negro, plateado y azul cielo"

"Algo más?"

"Un pincel grueso y delgado"

"Bien" Dije apartando mi plato

"Iremos al ensayo hoy?" Dijo Stacie tomando mi plato y poniéndolo arriba del mío

"No lo sé, creo que si"

"No creo que Chloe te haga algo" Beca se levanto y tomo los platos

"Estoy fuera de las Bellas?" Dije riendo

"Si Emily, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste" Dijo seria

"Es broma, no?" Dijo Stacie igual de seria que Beca

"Si, es broma" Todas soltamos una risa pequeña "Chicas, ya me tengo que ir"

"Oh bueno, quieres que vaya por tu bolso?" Dije levantándome

"No, la deje aquí abajo"

"Te acompañamos" Fuimos a la sala y Beca tomo su bolso

"Gracias Em, por dejar que me quedara"

"No me lo agradezcas, pase un buen tiempo"

"Ella también, con lo de Gwen quien no" Beca se puso roja "Mira! Se pone rojita"

"Beca 'BadAss' Mitchell se sonroja, tomen fotos"

"Paren!" Dijo riendo "Ahora sí me voy, adiós"

"Huye Beca, huye" La abracé "Adiós, nos vemos en el ensayo"

"Adiós Becs"

"Adiós Stacie" Salió de la casa


	8. Chapter 8

"Mira lo que compro Beca aparte de medicina" Saque los condones de mi short

"Que bonitos, lame uno para ver si tienen sabor"

"Lámelo tu" Le acerque la caja

"Por qué yo?"

"No se, te pregunto lo mismo"

"Yo quiero que compruebes si tienen sabor o no"

"No lo voy a hacer"

"Pues no lo hagas" Puso sus dos manos en su estómago

"Te duele todavía?"

"Si"

"Te cargaría pero no puedo" Sonrío y tomo mi mano "Me tengo que bañar"

"Quieres que te ayude a quitarte el cabestrillo?"

"Si por favor"

"Voltéate" Le hice caso "Ahora vamos a desabrochar esto"

"Como me baño con el yeso?"

"Listo" Me lo quite "Te pondré una bolsa"

"Deberías bañarme tu"

"Debería..." Beso mi mejilla "Pero iré por la bolsa"

"Yo te digo dónde están" Me siguió y saque una bolsa

"Levanta tu brazo" Lo levante "Tienes casi todo el brazo enyesado"

"Dijeron que con mi peso lo quebré, estoy gorda"

"No seas imbecil, no estás gorda" Me puso la bolsa y luego la amarro

"Lo que digas, como le hago para lavarme el cabello?"

"Nunca te habías quebrado un brazo?"

"No"

"Con lo torpe que eres, me sorprende"

"Me eh quebrado el tobillo varías veces pero nunca el brazo"

"En ese caso, si necesitas ayuda con algo dime y te ayudo"

"Mejor báñame"

"No, ya me bañe"

"Esta bien! Por al menos vamos a arriba"

"Eso sí" Subimos a mi cuarto y tome una toalla

"Si quieres duérmete o ve una película"

"Dormiré, últimamente me canso mucho"

"Como quieras" Le di un beso pequeño y entre al baño

Después de quitarme la ropa con dificultad, me metí a la bañera. Lave primero mi cuerpo y deje el final el cabello, intente muchas veces hasta que lo logre, salí de la bañera y puse la toalla alrededor de mi cadera

"Estas dormida?" Asome mi cabeza por la puerta

"No pude"

"Oh bueno, me puedes quitar la bolsa?"

"Si, ven" Movió su mano para que me acercara

"Ven tú" Me miro feo "Es broma"

"Más te vale" Me acerque a ella y me senté en la cama "Pareces stripper"

"Por qué?" Se sentó y tomo mi brazo

"A penas traes ropa" Comenzó a desamarrar la bolsa

"Me da igual"

"Creo que a nadie le molesta" Paso su mano por mi espalda "Donde está el cabestrillo?"

"Abajo, ahorita que me cambie voy por el" Me levante de la cama y fui a mi closet "Me ayudas a cambiarme?"

"Con gusto" Se levanto y se puso a mi lado

"Primero esto" Me ayudó a ponerme sostén deportivo "Ahora mi camisa favorita"

"Por favor dime que no es de Star Wars" Rodé los ojos

"Es de Spiderman" Stacie rió

"Dámela" Agarre la camisa y se la di "Lo bueno que es de tirantes"

"Te gusta?" Stacie se mordió el labio y no me contesto, solo me puso la camisa

"Si, eres mi Spidergirl" La abracé de la cadera y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

"Tú eres mi Gwen Stacy" Me acerque a su cara

"Pensé que sería Mary Jane" Reí

"Imagino que no sabes esto pero Gwen es primero hasta que la matan y después conoce a Mary Jane"

"Que?! La matan?"

"Si pero aquí nadie te va a matar"

"Como sabes eso?"

"Primero me matan a mí antes de que alguien intente lastimarte"

"Te amo" Me dio un beso largo, nos separamos por falta de aire

"Yo también te amo" Sentí como la toalla se me estaba resbalando así que quite mis brazos rápidamente de Stacie y agarre la toalla

"Que pasa?"

"Se me iba a caer la toalla"

"Mini Junk se iba a liberar?"

"Eso mismo" Reí y Stacie quito sus brazos de mi cuello. Me voltee y busque bóxers

"Tengo una pregunta"

"Dime"

"Tú eliges tus bóxers?"

"Aaam si.. Por qué?"

"Curiosidad"

"Están bonitos?"

"Quien no se derrite al ver a su novia con bóxers de Batman y de cuadros?"

"Alguien que está mal" Reí y baje la mirada

"Me gustan los que traes"

"Qué bueno porque tengo muchos de estos" La abracé por atrás

"Ve por tu cabestrillo y tu medicina, necesitas descansar el brazo"

"Que flojera, lo odio"

"Por qué?"

"Incomoda y no me deja hacer varias cosas"

"Como que?"

"Ya sabes, escribir, comer, cargarte.."

"Hacerte trabajos" Dijo riendo

"Que? No!" Negué mientras reía "Eres una cochina"

"Lo se, ahora baja" Me dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna

"Ya que" Dije de mala gana, fui por lo que me pidió Stacie y volví a subir "Aquí está"

"Espera" Dijo sin quitar la mirada de su celular

"Deja de mandarte mensajes con no sé quién y ayúdame"

"No me estoy mandando mensajes con nadie! Estoy viendo una foto"

"De que?"

"Recuerdas que ya va a ser Halloween?" Dijo levantando la vista

"Si y que?"

"Como que y que? Busco tu disfraz inútil"

"Te dije que dejaras de decirme inútil! Inútil"

"No me digas inútil, imbecil!"

"Dejemos de pelear!" Stacie resopló y se levanto

"Póntelo"

"Listo" Se puso atrás de mí y ajustó el cabestrillo

"Ahora tomate tu pastilla" Puse la pastilla en mi boca y me la pase

"Me acompañas a comprar las pinturas?"

"No te voy a dejar manejar así, yo manejo"

"Como quieras" Iba a salir pero Stacie me detuvo "Que pasa?"

"No piensas irte en bóxers y descalza, verdad?"

"Oh cierto, con estos bóxers siento como si tuviera short" Tome un pantalón y me lo puse como pude "No puedo ponerme los tenis"

"Déjame te ayudo" Tenía uno puesto pero el otro no, se agachó y me amarro el otro

"Gracias" Sonreí

"De nada" Sonrío del lado

"Ya no me falta nada?"

"No" Ne vio de pies a cabeza, me tomo del pantalón y me acerco a ella

"Que?" Dije confundida

"Pareces mi bebe" Subió mi cremallera

"Ya vi"

"Ahora sí, vámonos" Le dije a mi mamá que íbamos a salir y nos fuimos

"Toma las llaves" Se las aventé

"No me las avientes!"

"Lo siento, ya lo hice" Reí y me subí al carro

"Donde podemos conseguir la pintura?"

"Tu maneja derecho y yo te digo donde"

"Dime antes de tiempo para no tener que darme una vuelta por tu culpa"

"Esta bien" Stacie prendió el carro y vi por la ventana

"Ve bajando la velocidad, ya vamos a llegar"

"Donde es?"

"Ahí!" Señale un local en una esquina

"Okey" Se estacionó y bajamos

"Qué colores dijo?" Stacie rodó los ojos

"Azul cielo, rojo, amarillo y negro"

"Para que el azul cielo?" Dije curiosa

"Yo que voy a saber? Tú eres la nerd"

"Oye!"

"Sabes que amo eso" Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

"Te lo dejo pasar por eso" Tome su mano y la guíe a las pinturas "Aquí están, que fácil fue encontrarlas"

"Pues vamos a pagarlas" Puse las pinturas en la caja y pague

"Qué hora es?" Dije tomando la bolsa con las pinturas

"3:30"

"Ya casi es el ensayo de las Bellas" Dije nerviosa

"No va a pasar nada Em, Beca está ahí" Acaricio mi brazo

"Eso.. Eso espero" Regresamos a mi casa y Stacie se cambió para ir al ensayo, yo solo me cambie el pantalón por un pants

"Estas lista?"

"Si" Le di un beso

"Pues vámonos" Nos despedimos de mi mamá "Tranquilízate"

"Estoy tranquila" Llegamos a las casas de las Bellas y tocamos, Fat Amy nos abrió

"Hola Stacie, Emily"

"Hola Amy" Dijo Stacie sonriendo

"Hola" Levante una mano

"Donde habían estado? Y que te pasó en el brazo?"

"En casa de mi mamá, imagino que Chloe no tuvo el valor de contarles, lo del brazo fue en las escaleras"

"Eres la persona más tonta en este planeta" Se movió de la puerta para que entráramos

"Gracias, me lo dicen mucho" Entre y todas las Bellas estaban sentadas en la sala "Hola"

"Hola!" Dijeron todas, Chloe hizo una mueca al verme

"Que te paso?" Dijo Cynthia

"Se puso borracha" Dijo Beca riendo

"Es enserio?" Estoy segura de que fue Jessica

"No, me caí en las escaleras" Dije rodando los ojos

"No me sorprende" Susurro Ashley

"Por qué se fueron?" Dijo Amy

"Acabas de hacer esa pregunta cuando llegamos!" Stacie se tomó la cabeza

"Pero no me dijeron" Se cruzo de brazos

"Simplemente se fueron" Siguió Cynthia Rose

"No sé si cierta Bella este de acuerdo con que lo diga" Todas se miraron entre sí menos Beca

"No lo digas, Emily" Beca me sonrió

"Beca tuvo que ver?"

"No, no tuvo nada que ver. Solo me ayudó a tranquilizarme" Stacie tomó mi mano

"Deberíamos irnos a ensayar" Chloe se levanto y subió

"Por que cada vez que te mencionamos huye?" Dijo Fat Amy en bajito

"Puedo decirles ahora Beca?"

"Como quieras" Movió su mano

"Bueno beso a Stacie, la golpeó y también a mi" Todas abrieron la boca sorprendidas

"Chloe las golpeó?" Pregunto Ashley

"Stacie se interpuso cuando me iba a golpear a mi así que no cuenta como golpe directo" Oímos los pasos de Chloe bajando, cambie rápidamente de tema "Traje las pinturas, Beca"

"Te lo pinto terminando de ensayar" Nos miraron como si estuviéramos locas

"Vámonos ya" Dijo Chloe de mala gana

"Como ordene capitana" Rodé los ojos

Salimos de la casa de las Bellas hacia el auditorio, sentía la mirada de Chloe en las manos de Stacie y en las mías pero no le preste atención. Llegamos al auditorio y nos sentamos esperando a que Chloe comenzara a dar sus discursos sobre ganar

"En tres semanas tendremos una presentación y tenemos que empezar a ensayar" Dijo Beca

"Tengo una pregunta, podré ir o no?" Me refería a mi brazo

"No p..-" Iba a comenzar Chloe pero Beca la corto

"Si te sientes cómoda, adelante"

"Esta bien, gracias" Le sonreí

"De nada" Me devolvió la sonrisa "Tienes alguna idea para las canciones Chloe?"

"Si, te las diré cuando en la casa de las Bellas" Se volteo

"Y que vamos a hacer ahora?" Dijo Amy

"Les quiero enseñar que se me ocurrió para el vestuario" Saco su celular y tecleo algo "Pásenlo para que lo vean"

"Me gusta la chamarra" Dijo Flo

"Quiero ver!" Fat Amy le quitó el celular "Quedare perfecta en esto"

"Pasen el celular" Lo fueron pasando hasta que le tocó a Stacie y a mí verlo

"No, no" Dije viendo el celular, era una chamarra color dorado con una camisa negra abajo, los pantalones eran del mismo color que la chamarra y con color negro

"Que?" Dijo Stacie preocupada

"Se me va a ver un bulto con los pantalones que usaremos" Dije en bajito

"Solo bájate la chamarra"

"Oh claro" Stacie rió

"Ten Chloe" Le acerque el celular

"Gracias" Tomo el celular y lo guardo "Ahora veamos qué tenemos"

Sacamos toda la utilería que había y pusimos todo por todas partes, yo me senté viendo como las Bellas jugaban con todo, hubo un momento en el que Stacie se puso de cabeza y levanto las piernas

"No puede ser" Dije riendo

"Ven Em" Dijo Stacie de cabeza todavía

"Espera" Saque mi celular y tome una foto

"No me tomes fotos!" Me levante y Stacie se puso normal

"Tienes que verla" Guarde mi celular

"Me la enseñarás" Tomo un aro y se metió "Ven"

"Entro contigo al aro?"

"Si, entra" Me puse en el aro con Stacie y lo agarre atrás de su espalda "Te amo"

"Yo también" La abracé

"Stemily!" Voltee para ver Beca

"Que Beca?" Solté a Stacie

"Dejen su amor para más tarde, ya termino el ensayo"

"Que envidiosa eres" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Demasiado" Dijo con sarcasmo "Vamos para hacer tu dibujo"

"Antes que nada, le haz hablado a Gwen?" Todas las Bellas comenzaron a salir menos Chloe

"No.."

"Qué mala mujer, pides su numero y no le hablas" Dije negando

"Es que me da nervios" Miro a Chloe

"No! Te gusta Chloe?" Susurro Stacie

"Si pero te agradecería que no dijeras nada"

"No diré nada" Sonrío y tocó su hombro

"Que tal si nos vamos ya?" Nos quitamos el aro y salimos del auditorio las tres

Íbamos platicando y riendo cuando mire a alguien conocido sentado en una banca, deje de caminar e intente ver quién era

"Que viste Em?" Beca y Stacie dejaron de caminar también

"Creo.. Creo que es Dyland" Enfoque bien mi vista y lo vi


	9. Chapter 9

"Que? Donde está?" Dijo Stacie mirando a sus lados

"Esta sentado ahí, vámonos por otro lado" Seguí mirándolo cuando levantó la vista

"Corramos a la cuenta de tres, me vio"

"Maldita sea Emily!" Dijo Beca desesperada

"Una, dos, tres. Corran!" Salimos corriendo, mire hacia atrás y Dyland se levanto luego vi que Chloe se acercaba a él "Paren! Dejen de correr"

"Que bipolar!" Dijo Stacie tomando aire

"Ahora por qué ya no huimos?" "Miren! Miren" Señale hacia Dyland

"Qué cosa?" Beca se acercó a mi y vi hacia la dirección que apuntaba "Que hace Chloe con el?"

"Me van a matar?" Dije asustada

"Deja de pensar esas cosas! Nadie te va a matar, Chloe no es así" Dijo Stacie también a mi lado

"Ahora tengo miedo" Pase mi mano por mi cara

"No te van a hacer nada, Emily" Beca rodó los ojos

"Tal vez Chloe no me haga nada pero Dyland?"

"Emily, tal vez solo son amigos" Dijo Stacie tomando mi brazo

"Pensare eso, ahora vámonos antes de que se acerquen" Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar

"Paranoica" Susurró Beca

"Como digan" Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la casa de las Bellas, fui a mi carro para sacar las pinturas

"Iré a cambiarme para no manchar mi ropa" Dijo Beca

"Te presto una camisa blanca que tengo" Subimos y saque la camisa de mi closet "Aquí está"

"Gracias" Se la puso encima de la ropa que traía y todavía le quedaba grande

"Todavía te queda grande" Dijo Stacie burlona

"Imbecil" Rodó los ojos

"Ya dejen de insultarse" Me senté en la silla de escritorio "Donde quieres hacerlo?"

"Eso sonó pervertido" Stacie se sentó en la cama

"No es mi problema que seas una malpensada" Beca también se sentó

"Stacie te amo pero deja de ser tan pervertida"

"No creo lograrlo" Rió

"Respondiendo a tu pregunta, está bien si lo hago aquí?"

"No hay problema, solo me quitaré el cabestrillo" Stacie se levanto y se acercó a mi

"Yo te ayudo" Desabrocho la parte de atrás y me lo quite

"Gracias amor" Le di un beso pequeño

"Si, si, mucho amor, ahora denme las pinturas" Extendió la mano y se las di "Empecemos"

"Yo me acostare" Stacie se tiro en la cama

"Esta bien" Beca se sentó frente a mí y abrió todas las pinturas. Recargue mi brazo en el escritorio y Beca empezó a pintar el yeso, mientras Beca hacia el dibujo saque mi celular y le tome fotos a Stacie dormida, me pareció tierna. Seguimos en la misma posición pero ya me estaba aburriendo, agarre algo chico y se lo lance a Stacie para que se despertara

"Qué quieres?" Dijo cansada

"Estoy aburrida"

"A mí que?" Se dio la vuelta

"No te duermas, habla conmigo o que se yo"

"De que quieres hablar?"

"Mira estas fotos" Stacie se sentó y se acercó a mi

"Cuáles?"

"Estas" Saque mi celular y le enseñe sus fotos dormida

"Por qué me tomas fotos dormida!"

"Te vez tierna" Sonreí

"No, no me gustan" Negó con un puchero

"No las voy a borrar" Apague mi celular y lo guarde

"Imagine que dirías eso" Levanto las cejas

"Em, dime qué opinas, te está gustando?" Mire a Beca y luego el yeso

"Oh por dios! Te está quedando genial!" Dije emocionada

"Gracias" Sonrío, siguió pintando pero ya me estaba desesperando

"Ya está?" Dije impaciente

"Espera! Falta la mejor parte" Cerré los ojos para dormir

Xxxxxxxx

"Que me van a hacer?" Vi a Chloe y Dyland que se acercaban

"Vamos a hacerte sufrir pero no a ti, a la persona que amas" Dijo Dyland

"No! A Stacie no le van a hacer nada" Intente correr pero Chloe me agarro de los brazos

"No debiste meterte con nosotros" Dijo Chloe

"Háganme a mí o lo que sea pero no le hagan nada a ella"

"Que valiente" Dijo Dyland burlón

"Chloe, sé que no le harías daño a Stacie"

"Emily! Emily!" Escuche la voz de Stacie

"Stacie!" Voltee para todos lados

"Emily! Emily! Despierta!" Movieron mi hombro y me desperté de golpe

xxxxxxxxx

"Stacie!" Abrí mis ojos, Beca y Stacie me miraban preocupadas

"Estás bien?" Dijo Beca

"Aaam si, si" Agite mi cabeza

"Sabes que hablas dormida, verdad?" Dijo Stacie

"No... No lo sabía"

"Que estabas soñando?" Beca se puso frente a mi

"Yo.. Chloe y Dyland le querían hacer daño a Stacie" Mire a Stacie

"No le harán daño y lo sabes" Puso una mano en mi hombro

"Lo se, es solo que estoy un poco alterada" Pase mi mano por mi rodilla

"Las dejare solas, la pintura ya esa lista" Se levanto y salió

"Gracias Beca!" Grite para que me escuchara

"De nada, fue divertido"

"Quieres hablar sobre tu sueño?" Puso su mano en mi pierna

"Solo no quiero que te hagan daño"

"No lo harán"

"Te amo" La abracé

"Yo también te amo" Nos dimos un beso

"Puedo ver tu brazo?"

"Si, ni siquiera yo lo e visto" Levante mi brazo y lo examine "Le quedo muy bien"

"Nerd" Dijo en un tosido falso

"Jodete" Dije imitándola

"No, no, tú no me vas a insultar!" Puso una mano en mi cara

"Quita tu mano" Saque mi lengua lamiendo su mano, la quito rápidamente

"Oye!" Embarro su mano en mi camisa

"Tu empezaste"

"Como digas" Se acostó, yo me puse encima de ella "Ay! Quítate!"

"No, estoy a gusto" Moví más la espalda, escuche que uno de sus huesos trono pero no supe cuál

"Muévete!" Comenzó a pegarme en la espalda

"Que te trono?"

"El brazo"

"Esta bien, me quitare" No me moví

"Maldita sea Junk, me estás aplastando los senos"

"Lo se, lo siento en mi espalda" Reí

"Te juro que cuando te bajes te voy a golpear"

"Sin violencia!" Me quite de ella "Te amo!"

"Ahora no te va a funcionar" Se acercó a mi y puso sus mano en mi pecho

"Por qué no?" Comenzó a empujarme con sus manos cuando mi espalda tocó la pared

"Porque no"

"Me vas a hacer algo?" Dije al ver su cara de diablito

"No..."

"Si, si me vas a hacer"

"Desconfías de mi?" Dijo indignada

"No pero tienes tu cara de diablito"

"Esa es mi cara"

"Confiare en que no me vas a hacer nada" Negó y rió

"Qué mal" Se acercó a mi cara

"Me das miedo" Dije a centímetros de su cara

"No debería" Se apartó y me susurró algo al oído

"Que?"

"Te amo" Dijo con voz ronca, sentí como mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme

"Yo.. Yo también te amo" Fue más como un susurro

"Sabes que es lo que más amo de ti?" Seguía susurrando en mi oído

"N.. No.. No lo sé"

"Cuando te susurro en el oído siempre te pones nerviosa"

"Es que... Me da ganas de.." Me quedé callada esperando a que supiera a que me refería

"De que?" Mordió levemente mi lóbulo

"Sabes a lo que me refiero..." Dije cerrando mis ojos

"No sé a qué te refieres" Comenzó a besar mi cuello y mi mandíbula

"Ay dios" Moví mi cara y bese la comisura de sus labios

"Que?" Tomo el cuello de mi camisa sin fuerza y fue retrocediendo hasta que pego con la cama, caímos las dos en la cama

"Te amo" La bese mientras ella pasaba su mano por el brazo donde no tenía el yeso

"Te voy a lastimar, acuéstate" Me quite de encima de ella y di la vuelta quedando a su lado

"Para que?" Se sentó en mi cadera

"Para que no te aplaste el brazo"

"Esta bien" Me senté con ella todavía en mi cadera

Bese su cuello, hizo su cabeza para atrás dándome más espacio, mordí su cuello y soltó un gemido. Tome el borde de su blusa y se la quite, tire la blusa a mi lado, baje mis besos desde su cuello a su pecho, ella también me quito mi camisa, abracé su cadera acercándola más a mí cuando la puerta se abrió

"Oye Emi..- Me separe rápidamente de Stacie- OH DIOS!"

"Se toca primero, Beca!" Stacie se bajó de mí y tomo su blusa. Nos pusimos las camisas

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos"

"Esta bien" Abrió los ojos "Ya no puedo quitar la imagen de mi cabeza"

"Fue tu culpa por no tocar" Dije señalándola

"Ya ni siquiera se a qué venía" Se quedo pensando por un minuto "Ya recordé, venía a ver cómo había quedado el yeso"

"Ven" Hice una seña para que se acercara

"Tápate con algo" Dijo Beca incomoda

"Pero sí tengo ropa" Dije confundida

"Se refiere a tu erección" Dijo Stacie en mi oído

"Oh" Baje la mirada y tome una almohada tapándome la entrepierna

"Ahora sí" Se acercó a mi

"Exagerada" Rodé los ojos "Te quedo muy bien la pintura"

"Gracias" Sonrío

"Su sueño hecho realidad" Stacie rió

"Ya déjame en paz"

"Tengo una pregunta" Dijo Beca

"Cuál?" Stacie se recargó en mi hombro

"Iban a usar los condones que les compre?"

"Beca!" Le pegue en el brazo

"Aah!" Se comenzó a sobar "Si entre en esa posición tenía que hacer la pregunta"

"No, no los íbamos a usar" Dijo Stacie con sarcasmo

"Qué bueno" Dijo igual con sarcasmo

"Dejen sus comentarios sarcásticos para más tarde! Si Beca, si los íbamos a usar"

"Más les vale" Tomo la almohada que tenía en las piernas y le pego a Stacie en la cara

"Que te pasa!" Agarro una almohada atrás de ella y le regresó el golpe

"Oigan! Parecen niñas!" Las dos se miraron sonriendo

"Que?"

"Nada" Levantaron las almohada y me golpearon en la cara

"Van a ver" Comencé a hacerle cosquillas a Beca con el brazo que estaba bien

"No! Para! Po.. Por.. Favor!" Dijo riendo como loca, oí la risa de Stacie y la solté

"Gracias"

"Sigues tu!" Me voltee con Stacie y le hice lo mismo que Beca

"Para! Para! Perdón! Ya!" Se movía intentando quitarse "Yaaaa!" "Esta bien" La solté y estaba completamente roja de la cara

"Mi tomatito"

"Que? Por qué?" Dijo tocando su cara

"Estas roja" Beca señaló su cara

"En serio?"

"Si, haces mucha fuerza" Toque su cara

"Se van a quedar?"

"Si, solo que le hablaré a mi mamá para decirle" Me quite los tenis y los patee alejándolos de ahí

"Esta bien" Se levanto y nos miro

"Pueden seguir con su trabajo"

"Ya no, nos cortaste la inspiración" Dije fingiendo seriedad

"Lo siento pero cierren la puerta" Camino a la puerta y se detuvo "Tomen buenas decisiones y usen protección"

"Pareces mi mamá!" Dijo Stacie cruzándose de brazos

"Ya lo se" Salió del cuarto

"Te digo algo Stacie?"

"Qué cosa?"

"La verdad no me acorde de los condones" Dije sonriendo inocentemente

"Es enserio?" Dijo levantando una ceja

"Muy enserio"

"A quien le importa" Se acostó y tomo mi mano, me acosté a su lado mirando su cara de perfil

"Te eh dicho lo hermosa que eres?" Pase mi mano por su mejilla

"No.." Sonrío y volteo a verme quedando cara a cara

"Pues lo eres, mucho" Acaricie su cabello y le di un beso

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo" Volví a besarla pero más lento Stacie se puso arriba de mí sin dejar de besarme, pase mi mano por su pierna y me senté como antes de que nos interrumpieran, me separe un poco de ella y sonreí "Tengo suerte de poder decir que Stacie Conrad es mi novia"

"Y yo de decir que Emily Junk es mía" La bese y quite su blusa, recorrí con mi mano toda su espalda Me agache un poco y bese su abdomen, enredo sus manos en mi cabello, subí mis besos hasta llegar a su clavícula, la mordí suavemente y soltó un gemido pequeño, puso sus manos en los extremos de mi camisa y la quito con cuidado de que no se enredara en el yeso. La agarre de la espalda y me acosté otra vez con ella encima

"Nunca voy a dejar de decirlo, te amo muchísimo"

"Y yo pensando que amabas al nerd" Rió

"Parecía?"

"Si.." Dijo haciendo una mueca

"Qué mal" Sonreí

"Lo..-" La corte con un beso

"No recordemos eso" Le di varios besos Puse mis manos en el broche de su sostén y se lo quite, me quedé mirando sus ojos

"Que pasa?"

"Nada, solo me gusta mirar tus ojos"

"Que tienen de especiales?"

"No lo sé.. Solo me gustan" Bajo la cabeza, tome su barbilla con un dedo y la levante

Agarro el resorte de mis pants y los bajo, levante mi cadera para quitarme los pantalones haciendo que Stacie se levantara junto con mi cadera, me quite el pants y me deje caer, el cabello de Stacie se movió por mi movimiento, solté una risa pequeña. Puse mis manos en la cintura de Stacie y sentí como su piel se enchinaba

"Tienes más ropa, no es justo"

"Hazlo justo"

"Con gusto" Baje su short, se levanto un poco y se lo quito bien

Seguimos quitándonos la ropa hasta que quedamos completamente desnudas, me di la vuelta quedando arriba de Stacie, me agache y agarre mi pants, saque la caja con condones y tome uno

"Sabes hacer eso verdad?" Dijo Stacie

"Si.." Dije en bajito, abrí el condón con los dientes

Me puse en condón y agarre a Stacie de las piernas

"Como no me puedo sostener de los brazos me pondré de rodillas, pon tus piernas alrededor de mi cadera" Obedeció y las puso en mi cadera "Ahora sí"

Entre en ella lento, la tome de la cadera y comencé a moverme, me agache mientras me movía y bese la parte de arriba de sus labios, entre más en Stacie y soltó un gemido, mordió mi labio fuertemente que hizo que soltara un grito

"Lo siento" Dijo en un gemido

"No pasa nada" Sentía como el sudor caía de mi frente

"Más rápido"

"Como órdenes" Aumente mis movimientos , cada vez escuchaba más los gemidos de Stacie y los míos

"Estoy a punto, Emily" Me moví todavía más rápido hasta que sentí como sus paredes me iban apretando más dificultando moverme

"OH POR DIOS!" Stacie se vino haciendo que yo también lo hiciera, dejo caer sus piernas y yo me tire a su lado, agarre el condón y me lo quite "Auch"

"Que?" Dijo agitada

"Me pellizque por accidente"

"Que inteligente"

"Lo se, te lo regalo" Le puse el condón en la mano

"Oye!" Lo aventó a mi estómago

"Lo voy a tirar" Me levante y fui al baño a tirarlo, salí y Stacie estaba dormida

Volví a acostarme a su lado intentando lo despertarla, bese su cabeza y me quede viéndola de lado izquierdo

"Tal vez no te lo he dicho pero eres la persona más hermosa que conozco, en realidad amo tus ojos por ese brillo especial que tienen, tu sonrisa es.. Es simplemente perfecta, de verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho si me hubieras dicho que no te sentías de la misma manera que yo.." Suspire "De todos modos intentaría lo que fuera por poder tener una oportunidad contigo, como le dije a Chloe, si no estuviera en las Bellas intentaría algo contigo sin importar nada. Espero mantenernos así por siempre, yo sé que lo haremos, Stemily no se puede romper..."

"Lo prometes?" Stacie sonrío tiernamente

"Estabas escuchando?"

"Si..."

"Lo prometo" Le devolví la sonrisa y tome su mano, bese nuestras manos entrelazadas

"No pude haber encontrado alguien mejor"

"Si pudiste pero agradezco haber sido yo"

"No digas eso.." "Solo digo la verdad"

"No lo creo" Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente

 **Lo siento si no actualice :(**

 **La mamá de mi mejor amiga nos intoxico a ella y a mi con burritos (Si, mi mejor amiga es Bechloe-Paradise o Andy, como quieran decirle)**


	10. Chapter 10

Escuche un grito y me desperté de golpe

"Que pasa?" Voltee con Stacie, seguía dormida

Me levante para ponerme ropa y ver qué pasaba, salí de la habitación y baje, las Bellas estaban gritando mientras jugaban

"Hola Emily" Dijo Cynthia

"Hola, que están haciendo?" Me talle los ojos

"Jugamos y tú?" Dijo Fat Amy

"Despertaba.." Dije obviamente

"Y Stacie?"

"Dormida" Levante los hombros

"Despiértala, queremos jugar verdad o reto" Fat Amy se puso en el piso

"Esta bien" Volví a subir y entre a nuestro cuarto "Stacie?" La moví un poco "Stacie.."

"Que?" Dijo con los ojos cerrados

"Quieren jugar verdad y reto, dijeron que te despertara para jugar"

"Vísteme, no me quiero levantar"

"Lo haría pero ni siquiera me puedo cambiar yo"

"Por al menos pásame ropa" Extendió la mano

"Da igual lo que elija?" Dije caminando al closet

"Si, da igual"

"Bueno.." Tome su ropa y agarre una camisa mía "Ten"

"Es tuya?" Dijo mirándola

"Si, es mía"

"Por qué me das tu camisa?" Comenzó a cambiarse

"No se, te quería ver con mi ropa" Sonreí

"Okey" Se termino de cambiar y se recogió el cabello

"Ya?" Dije parada en la puerta

"Si, vamos" Bajamos y todas nos voltearon a ver, Amy rió "Que?"

"Se divirtieron?" Fat Amy levanto sus cejas

"De que hablas?" Dijo Stacie confundida

"Qué mala decisión tomaste al recogerte el cabello" Beca negó mientras reía

"Por qué lo dices?" La voltee a ver y entendí de que hablaban "Oh dios.."

"Que!" Dijo desesperada

"Dile Emily, de seguro fuiste tú" Dijo Cynthia

"Hacerme que?" Se cruzo de brazos "Emily?"

"Bueno tal vez te haya hecho una marca pequeña en el cuello" Sonreí inocentemente "Tal vez 2.. No se"

"Es enserio?" Puso su mano en su cuello

"Muy enserio" Escuche a Chloe

"Parece que Emily tampoco se salvó, que te pasó en el labio?" Dijo Beca riendo

"Mi labio?" Puse mi dedo en mi labio y la quite rápidamente, me ardía "Fue Stacie"

"Échame la culpa" Todas rieron y se sentaron en el piso

"No desperdician ningún minuto" Dijo Beca riendo

"Lo siento" Bese su mejilla y nos fuimos a sentar al piso con las demás

"Hay que empezar ya!" Dijo Fat Amy

"Pues empieza!"

"Esta bien, Stacie... Verdad o reto?" Volvió a decir Amy

"Reto.."

"Perfecto, hazle un baile a Emily" La mire suplicándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera

"Como órdenes Amy, alguien ponga música" Stacie se levanto y me hizo una seña para que me levantara

"No Stacie, por favor" Dije en un susurro

"Solo siéntate" Puso su mano en mis hombros y me sentó en el sillón

"Ya va a empezar la canción" anunció Amy

"Yo sé que puedo" Dije para mí

Comenzó la canción y Stacie se sentó en mi piernas mientras bailaba, movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música, las demás comenzaron a aplaudir y a reír. Apreté mi mano, sentí como se me formaba una erección, Stacie siguió bailando encima de mí hasta que por fin termino la canción

"Te gusto?" Murmuró

"Mira disimuladamente abajo y dime lo que tú crees" Bajo la mirada

"Me da gusto" Sonrío y se bajó de mi, me cruce de piernas tratando de ocultar mi erección

"Te toca, Stacie" Dijo Beca

"Fácil, Chloe verdad o reto?" La miro mientras sonreía

"Creo que iré por reto" Iba decir algo cuando Fat Amy se levanto y se acercó a ella, le susurró algo y sonrío

"Gracias Amy" Volteo a ver a Beca todavía sonriendo "Besa a Beca por 10 segundos"

"Que?!" Dijo Chloe con los ojos abiertos

"Vamos" Sonrío más y le guiño el ojo a Beca, ella solo rodó sus ojos

"Esta bien" Se sentó en la pierna de Beca y la beso por los 10 segundos, se separó de ella y toda su cara estaba roja

"Miren tiene su cara como el color de su cabello" Dijo Cynthia riendo

"Beca, creo que estas babeando" Fat Amy tocó su barbilla

"Oh vamos, déjenlas en paz" Dije riendo con ellas

"Me toca a mí?" Dijo Chloe

"Si pelirroja" Dijo Stacie

"Okey... Emily, verdad o reto?" Todas me miraron y sonreí

"Verdad" Levante una mano

"Diablos!" Dijo Fat Amy

"Haz robado algo alguna vez?"

"Aaam si" Rasque mi cuello

"Qué cosa!" Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

"Qué vergüenza decirlo"

"Vamos, dilo" Dijo Stacie moviendo mi pierna

"Esta bien! Me robe condones..." Baje la mirada avergonzada, todas comenzaron a reír "Pero no eran para mí"

Stacie pov:

Seguimos jugando cuando a Fat Amy se le ocurrió sacar alcohol y poner música a todo volumen, todas estaban ebrias menos yo. Veía como Beca, Emily, Flo y Ashley bailaban por toda la casa como locas, Chloe y Cynthia reían, Fat Amy seguía tomando con Jessica, me senté viendo a todas mientras reía. Emily se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado

"Hola" Dijo riendo

"Hola"

"Por qué hay dos tu?" Puso su mano a un lado de mi cara "Puedo besarlas a las dos?"

"Sólo hay una, el problema es que estas ebria" Dije riendo "Hueles a alcohol, ninguna de las dos te quiere besar"

"Que? Solo hay una?" Estaba arrastrando las palabras

"Si, solo hay una"

"Y por qué no te puedo besar?"

"Porque hueles a alcohol, mucho" Me miro por un momento confundida y se levanto tambaleándose "Ven"

"Nooo!" Comenzó a reírse

"Ven! Te quiero decir algo"

"Que?" Dejó de reírse e hizo una cara divertida

"Siéntate y te digo" Se dejó caer en el sillón

"Que es?" Se acercó a mi

"Esto" Le di un beso pequeño

"Pensé que no me querías besar"

"Cambie de opinión"

"En serio?" Dijo sorprendida

"Si" Dije riendo al verla en ese estado, vi la hora y ya era tarde, tendría que encargarme de todas las Bellas "Estas cansada?"

"Si" Hizo un puchero que me pareció tierno

"Vamos" Me levante y le extendí mi mano

"A donde vamos?" Se levanto como pudo y agarro mi mano

"A que te duermas" Comenzamos a subir pero se estaba tambaleando mucho, la tome de abajo de los brazos tratando de no lastimar el brazo con el yeso

Entramos a el cuarto y prendí la luz con el codo, Emily se tiro en su cama e hizo una cara de dolor

"Que pasó?" Me acerque a ella

"Me duele esto" Señaló el yeso

"Te haz tomado tus patillas?"

"Cuáles pastillas?"

"Olvídalo, quédate acostada, regresaré en un momento" Asintió y cerró los ojos

Volví a bajar y algunas estaban tiradas en los sillones, otras en el piso, fui a donde estaba la música y la apague, mire a todas y solo Beca estaba despierta

"Estás bien, Beca?"

"Por qué Chloe no me quiere?" Dijo a punto de llorar

"No puede ser, me toco la borracha llorona" Reí "Si te quiere, ahora vamos a tu cuarto"

"No, no quiero" Negó con la cabeza

"Si, si quieres" La tome del brazo y apague todas las luces, subimos y deje a Beca en su cuarto después de asegurarme que estuviera cambiada, regrese a mi cuarto y cuando entre Emily ya estaba dormida. Me senté en su cama y le quite los zapatos y el pantalón, agarre una cobija abajo de ella y la tape, la vi por un momento antes de besar su mejilla e irme a dormir a mi cama

 **Ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, lo siento, lo siento, la pause un poco para terminarla y solo ir subiendo capítulos sin ningun atraso, ya casi la termino :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Oí a alguien en el baño vomitando, abrí los ojos y mire hacia mi lado, era Emily. Me levante y entre al baño

"Buenos días" Dije con sarcasmo, me agache para tomar su cabello y sobar su espalda

"Gracias" Levanto la cabeza

"De nada" Sonreí

"Dime que..-" Volvió a poner la cabeza en el inodoro vomitando

"Genial" Levanto su cabeza "Ya estás bien?"

"Si, dime que no hice nada loco" Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor

"Besaste a..-" Fui cortada por ella

"Ay no" Tapo su cara con su mano

"Es broma, no hiciste nada loco, solo pensaste que habían dos yo"

"Qué vergüenza" Rió y se levanto "Me voy a lavar los dientes"

"Esta bien!" Grite

"Oh por dios, cállate" Agarro su cabeza

"Te amo" Bese su mejilla y salí, me quede recargada en la pared hasta que Emily salió

"Ya" Se acercó a mi y me tomo de la cadera

"Quiero ir al baño" Me separe un poco de ella

"Yo quiero ir primero"

"No, yo primero" Las dos vimos el baño y salimos corriendo

"Va a ser rápido"

"Pues haz en la regadera" Entramos al baño y puse mis manos en su estómago tratando de sacarla

"Voy a hacer en el piso" Puso sus manos en el borde de su bóxer

"No me importa"

"Bueno.." Se dio la vuelta

"Tu limpias"

"Como sea" Se bajó un poco el bóxer

"No puede ser" Cerré los ojos "No lo hagas!"

"Me vas a dejar sí o no?"

"Haz en el inodoro" Me moví

"Lo sabía" Me di la vuelta y se me ocurrió algo, volví a darme la vuelta y le pegue a Emily en la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendo que se doblarán "Stacie! Mira lo que haces?"

"Que?" Dije inocentemente

"De por sí tengo problemas de atinarle" Señaló la tapa

"No es mi problema" Reí

"Fuiste tú"

"Yo no fui!"

"Maldita sea, deja de gritar"

"No" Me agarro de la cadera otra vez y me puso en la pared

"Por favor"

"No" Puse mi mano en su mini Junk y lo jale

"Hey!" Me miro divertida

"Que pasa?" La solté y puse mi mano en su hombro

"No alborotes a nadie"

"Pues mantén a tus hormonas tranquilas"

"Por dios tengo 18 años.."

"Arréglatelas" La empuje levemente, iba a caminar para ir al baño pero Emily me agarro antes de que siguiera caminando

"A donde vas?" Me abrazo por la espalda y retrocedió

"Suéltame, quiero ir al baño" Trate de moverme pero hizo más fuerza "Mi vejiga va a explotar"

"Si me das un beso te suelto" Beso mi cuello

"Por al menos déjame voltearme"

"Esta bien" Me dio la vuelta haciendo que quedara a centímetros de su cara

"Como es que tienes tanta fuerza en un brazo?" Acaricie su brazo

"No se, haciendo ejercicio?"

"Claro" Dije obviamente, me acerque más a ella y le di el beso

"Eres libre" Soltó su agarre y salió del baño

"Al fin" Suspire

Salí del baño después de lavarme los dientes y Emily estaba sentada en su cama hablando por teléfono

"No, estoy ocupada" Dijo resoplando "Benji.. Por favor"

"Yo me encargo" Me acerque a Emily y le quite el celular. Levanto la vista y me vio confundida "Hola Benji... Si, soy Stacie"

"Qué haces?!" Susurro Emily, hice una seña para que se callara

"Oh quieres salir con ella? Tenemos ensayo de las Bellas todos lo días, lo siento" Iba a decir algo cuando colgué

"Que te dijo?" Tomo su teléfono y lo dejo en su cama

"Quería salir contigo"

"Después de eso"

"No se, colgué antes de que dijera algo"

"En serio?"

"Enserio" Reí

"Que celosa"

"No estoy celosa" Si lo estaba pero no lo iba a decir frente a ella

"Si, si lo estás" Sonrío

"No, no lo estoy"

"Si claro" Se acercó más a mí "Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Dime" Tome su mano y la mire atentamente

"Que.. Qué harás cuando te gradúes?" Dijo nerviosamente

"Cuando me gradué?"

"Si, estas por graduarte y yo apenas estoy empezando"

"Tienes miedo a que te deje?" Apreté más su mano

"Te voy a ser sincera" Suspiró "Si tengo miedo a que te vayas y te olvides de mí"

"Te tendré que parar ahí, no me voy a olvidar de ti, nunca" Negué "Tu me prometiste estar para mí siempre, yo te prometo nunca olvidarme de ti"

"Gracias" Me abrazo y puso su cabeza en mi hombro

"No tienes porque agradecerme" Bese su cabeza "Vamos a ver cómo amanecieron las demás?"

"Primero me voy a bañar" Se levanto

"Yo también debería bañarme" Levante mi vista y Emily me veía morbosamente "Deja de mirarme así"

"Lo siento" Dejó de mirarme y se dio la vuelta

"Oh ya entendí porque me mirabas así" Solté una carcajada

"No te habías dado cuenta?" Dijo todavía de espaldas

"No" Me puse detrás de ella y la abracé por su estómago "Sería buena idea, ahorro de agua"

"Eso crees?"

"Si, eso creo"

"Qué bien que quieras cuidar al planeta" Camino conmigo abrazándola todavía, agarro toallas y entro al baño

"Soy buena persona" La solté y reí

"Se nota" Rió conmigo

"Que te parece si voy por una bolsa antes de que tu yeso se arruine?"

"Por favor" Sonrío

Baje a la cocina y todas seguían dormidas, algunas estaban en posiciones divertidas, me arrepentí de no haber bajado mi teléfono para tomar fotos, subí con la bolsa en mi mano y entre al baño

"Aquí está" Emily levanto la mirada

"Primero me quito la camisa?"

"Si"

"Esta bien" Se quitó la camisa con dificultad

"Necesitas ayuda?"

"Te lo agradecería mucho" La ayude a quitarse lo demás, haciendo que quedara en bóxers

"Levanta el brazo" Le puse la bolsa y la amarre "Listo"

"Gracias, me haces la vida más fácil"

"No sé qué harías sin mí" Dije engreídamente

"No tengo idea"

"Carajo" Mordí mi labio

"Que pasa?" Se asusto con lo que dije

"Amo tu espalda" Pase mis manos por su espalda

"No tiene nada en especial" Dijo confundida

"Ven" Jale su brazo "Date la vuelta en el espejo"

"Bueno.." Se puso de espaldas en el espejo todavía confundida

"Haz fuerza" Me obedeció y empezó a hacer fuerza "Toda tu espalda se marca"

"Tienes una obsesión con que mi cuerpo se marque" Dejó de hacer fuerza

"Lo se, es sexy" Me encogí de hombros

"Es raro"

"Para mí es sexy" Comencé a desvestirme, Emily me miraba de reojo "Que?"

"Nada" Miro para otro lado rápidamente

"Como si estuviera ciega" Rodé mis ojos

"Puede que no me hayas visto"

"Hoy ese no es el caso" Termine de quitarme toda la ropa, entre a la bañera y abrí el agua

"Contrólate" Escuche a Emily susurrar, segundos después entro conmigo a la bañera

"Hola"

"Hola.."

"Sabes algo?"

"Qué cosa?" Dijo curiosa

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

"You're more than just dream" Cante en un susurro "You were out of my league"

"Que cantas?"

"Out of my league" Enjuague mi cabello

"Oh" Seguimos bañándonos entre besos y risas "Tengo ganas de ir a un parque de diversiones"

"Como a cuál?" Dije enrollando la toalla en mi cuerpo

"Six flags" Enrollo la toalla en su cadera

"Deberíamos ir" Salimos del baño y nos sentamos en mi cama

"Si tenemos un día libre, si"

"Un fin de semana"

"Cierto" Asintió

"Por qué solo te pones una toalla en la cadera?"

"No lo sé, se siente más libre" Se levanto y comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos

"Que te haces?" Di una carcajada

"Bailo" Siguió moviendo su cadera

"Baila bien"

"Qué quieres que baile?" Dejó de bailar y se amarró más la toalla

"Préstame tu celular"

"Como digas" Fui hacia su cama y agarro su celular "Toma"

"Perfecto" Busque una canción, justamente me apareció la que quería

"Ya?" Puso una mano en su cadera

"Ya va a empezar" Subí todo el volumen

"Okey" Sonó la canción y Emily rió "Puedo bailar como en el vídeo?"

"Baila como quieras"

"Nada de grabar!" Empezó a bailar como las personas del vídeo, solté una carcajada mientras Emily bailaba

"Voy a hacerme pipí" Cerré los ojos y seguí riéndome

"Ah si?" Sentí como se ponía encima de mi, caí acostada y deje de reírme

"Faje matutino!" Puse mis manos en su pecho

"Eso crees?" Rió y beso la comisura de mis labios

"Que?" Pregunté indignada "Me acabas de hacer ilusiones?"

"Al parecer, si" Se encogió de hombros

"Eso no se hace!"

"No grites" Hizo una mueca

"Es venganza por hacerme ilusiones así" Baje mis manos a su abdomen

"Stacie..." Dijo con miedo

"Si?" Seguí bajando mis manos hasta llegar a la mitad de su toalla

Rodee su espalda con mis piernas y me di la vuelta quedando arriba de ella

"Que vas a hacer?"

"Nada" Quite mis piernas y fui a mi closet por ropa

Me comencé a cambiar, voltee a ver a Emily y miraba al piso torciendo su boca

"Que tienes?" Dije poniéndome mi blusa

"Nada" Levanto la vista y se acercó a mi

"Segura?"

"Si, segura" Agarro una de sus camisas "Me quitas la bolsa?"

"Si.." Me extrañaba que cambiara así de humor, desamarre la bolsa y la tire

"Gracias" Sonrío del lado

"Emily enserio, que tienes?"

"No tengo nada, enserio!"

"Estas enojada?" Dije asustada

"Stacie.. No estoy enojada" Me dio un beso pequeño

"Te creeré" Termine de cambiarme y me volví a sentar en mi cama

Emily se estiró haciendo que toda su espalda se marcara, abrí la boca sorprendida cuando entendí porque lo hacía, estaba tomando venganza de lo que le había hecho, se dio la vuelta y volvió a estirarse, ahora su abdomen se estaba marcando, mordí mi labio y mire hacia otro lado, por el rabillo de mi ojo vi como sonreía con satisfacción

"Tengo hambre" Dijo mientras se cambiaba

"Vomitaste todo, que esperabas?"

"No tener hambre?"

"Iré abajo a despertar a las demás y haré de comer" Salí de mi cuarto y me asomé al de Beca, estaba dormida

La moví delicadamente pero no despertó, la volví a mover un poco más fuerte... Nada

"Beca!" Grite en su oído

"Aaah!" Se despertó y tapo su oreja

"Ya despierta" Fui hacia la puerta y me quede ahí

"Que tan ebria estaba?"

"Mucho, lloraste conmigo por Chloe"

"En enserio?" Su cara se puso de color rojo

"Muy enserio, baja y te daré una pastilla con café" Oí un gruñido de su parte

Baje y Cynthia estaba sentada en uno de los sillones agarrando si cabeza, las demás seguían dormidas

"Despierten maldita sea!" Grite con todas mis fuerzas

"Oye!" Dijo Cynthia haciendo una cara de dolor

"Eso les pasa por estar tomando como locas" Algunas se despertaron y miraron a su alrededor

"Que hiciste, Amy?" Dijo Chloe

"Que hice yo? Ustedes fueron las que tomaron" Se levanto normalmente y tallo sus ojos

"Prepararé café" Fui a la cocina y prepare café para todas, me puse a hacer desayuno, sentí como me abrazaban por la cadera "Te duele todavía la cabeza?"

"No tanto" Beso mi mejilla

"Hay café ahí" Señale con mi codo la cafetera

"Me voy a servir" Se separó de mí y se sirvió una taza de café

"Dile a las demás, por favor"

"Esta bien" Salió de la cocina y a los minutos regreso con Beca, Cynthia y Chloe atrás "Son las únicas despiertas, Fat Amy se fue a su cuarto"

"No importa" Serví el café y les di las tazas

"Gracias" Dijo Beca

"Da igual" Termine de cocinar, saque platos y tenedores, los puse en la mesa y serví la comida

"Debería ser nuestra asistente personal" Dijo Cynthia

"Muy graciosa" Rodé mis ojos

"Ven" Emily agarro mi mano e hizo que me sentara en sus piernas

"Te amo" Acaricie su mano

"Yo también" Sonrío tiernamente

"Maldita suertuda" Le dijo Cynthia a Emily

 **Asjvkrdhja Emily borracha xD En los siguientes van a ver muchos saltos de tiempo así (Aclaro para que no se vayan a confundir :D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno el cambio de humor de Emily no tiene expliación, lo puse porque estaba con mi hermano bipolar y le dio un cambio de humor xD Y Emily es menor que todas en la película, por eso en pp3 se va a quedar como capitana**

 **Proximamente van a pasar cosas malas, no exactamente malas pero si un cambio muy raro. También les quería decir que cuando se acabe esta tengo otra, no se si les vaya a gustar pero la subiré para ver que opinan :D**

Estábamos Emily y yo acostadas viendo una película cuando mi celular sonó, Emily pauso la película y yo contesté

S: Hola?

Xxx: Hola hija

S: Mamá! Como estas?- Dije emocionada

Sra C: Muy bien pero te extraño, como haz estado tu?

S: Bien, te tengo que decir varias cosas

Sra C: Dímelas querida

S: No por teléfono, quiero decírtelas en persona

Sra C: Por qué no vienes el sábado? Haré comida para nosotras

S: Puedo llevar a alguien?

Sra C: Si, claro

S: Gracias! A qué hora voy?

Sra C: En la tarde, la hora que quieras

S: Esta bien- Sonreí y mire a Emily

Sra C: Bueno hija, me tengo que ir. Adiós, te quiero

S: Adiós mamá, yo también- Colgué

"Que pasa?" Dijo curiosa

"Iremos el sábado a comer con mi mamá"

"Y si me odia?" Comenzó con sus estupidas ataques "Que va a pasar si le caigo mal?"

"Cállate, Emily" Reí "No te va a odiar"

"Como lo sabes?"

"Solo lo sé" Agarre su camisa y la acerque a mi "Deja tus ataques para otra ocasión"

"No es un ataque" Corte la distancia y le di un beso, me tomó por las piernas y me acostó

"Eh, eh, la película" Sonreí victoriosa

"Es enserio?"

"Muy enserio" Le di un último beso y me senté

"Ya que" Puso la película otra vez

"Stemily!" Gritaron en la puerta

"Que?"

"Ensayo" Dijo Beca resoplando

"Que no tienen resaca?"

"Al parecer, no"

"Ahora vamos" Apagamos la computadora y nos pusimos zapatos

Salimos y las Bellas estaban gritándose sobre algo que no entendía. Emily rodó sus ojos

"Cállense ya!" Gritó Emily

"Cállate tú" Dijo Amy

"Por qué se están peleando?" Pregunté de brazos cruzados

"El vestuario" Dijo Beca

"Pero si ya está organizado eso"

"Chloe quiere agregarle algo más" Siguió Beca

"Si le quiere agregar algo más, dejen que lo agregue" Dijo Emily encogiéndose de hombros

"Gracias!" Dijo Chloe desesperada "Veamos en el ensayo cómo quedará"

"No tenemos otra opción" Salimos de ahí y fuimos hacia el auditorio

Chloe nos explicó todo lo que quería hacer, todas estuvimos de acuerdo y empezamos a ensayarlo. Después de más ensayos Chloe nos vio satisfecha

"Creo que estamos listas, me gusta como quedo"

"Podemos descansar?" Dije agitada

"Descansen 5 minutos" Todas nos sentamos a tomar agua

"Ya me van a quitar el yeso" Me susurró Emily

"Por fin, ya me estaba cansando de poner y quitar bolsas cada vez que te bañabas"

"Se acabará pronto" Me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios

"Okey, un ensayo más y nos podemos ir"

Hicimos la coreografía dos veces más, nos engañó. Terminamos de ensayar y todas salimos corriendo hacia la casa de las Bellas

"Mi cuerpo me está matando" Dijo Amy tirándose al sillón

"Necesito que estén 100 por ciento concentradas en esta presentación" Chloe junto sus manos

xxxxxx Una semana después xxxxxx

Pov Emily:

"Oigan, es mi primera presentación" Dije viendo todo afuera

"Cálmate. Solo estamos practicando para los mundiales" Chloe comenzó a dar vueltas "Que yo sepa, solo es para un montón de viejos"

"Como conseguimos esto?" Señale afuera

"Ellos nos llamaron" Dijo Chloe

"Saben? Vamos a probar cosas nuevas pero vamos a salir y a sentir la energía y todo nos va a salir perfecto!" Beca dio un aplauso "Lo siento, las trenzas me aprietan"

"No se, no se. Tengo muchas dudas porque si nos va mal, no ganaremos el mundial y si no ganamos se acabaron las Bellas y sin las Bellas mi vida no habrá tenido" Mire raro a Chloe que parecía que iba a llorar

"Malaria" Dijo Flo

"Sentido, Flo" Continuo Chloe

"Si.." Hice una mueca

Nos hablaron para decirnos que ya era tiempo de salir. Subimos al escenario y cada quien se puso en su posición. Las luces se apagaron y automáticamente se prendieron unas atrás de nosotras

You got me so wild

How can I ever deny

You got me so high

So high I cannot feel the fire

And you keep telling me

Telling me that you'll be sweet

And you'll never want to leave my side

As long as I don't break these

Promises, and they still feel all so wasted on myself

I'm your dream girl

This is real love

But you know what they say about me

That girl is a problem

Girl is a problem

Girl is a problem problem

And they still feel all so wasted on myself

Sweat

Dripping down your chest

Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles

On my thigh boy boy boy

Cold

Shower you got no

Power to control

How I make you my toy toy toy

My hips rocking

As we keep lip locking

Got the neighbors screaming

Even louder louder

Lick me down like you were

Rolling rizla

I'm smoking

Come and put me out

So wasted on myself

I'm your dream girl

This is real love

But you know what they say about me

That girl is a problem

Girl is a problem

Girl is a problem problem

Oh baby

You so bad boy

Drive me mad boy

But you don't care when they say about me

That girl is a problem

Girl is a problem

Girl is a problem problem

"Está ardiendo!" Dijo Fat Amy corriendo hacia atrás, volteamos y Cynthia se estaba quemando la cabeza

And they still feel all so wasted on myself

Beca fue dejando de cantar cuando vio lo que pasaba, Chloe miraba todo asustada, Beca agarraba su cabeza mientras negaba, yo me quedé inmóvil y las demás ayudaban a Cynthia. Salimos del escenario mientras todos aplaudían incómodamente. Le pusimos hielo en la cabeza y la vendaron, subimos al camión en silencio, nadie hablaba. Todas esperando la reacción de Chloe.

"Es para una clase?" Me pregunto Beca

"No, cuando estoy estresada me fluyen más palabras y trató de canalizarlas a mis canciones.." Fui interrumpida por Chloe

"Vamos a ignorar lo que pasó allá atrás? Chicas, hola? Ya vienen los mundiales y ustedes se portan como si no hubiéramos.." Soltó un grito de desesperación extraño

"Por qué me gritas? Casi muero quemada por ustedes, aca-perras" Dijo Cynthia

"Casi te mueres porque te paraste donde no debías" Contesto Fat Amy

"No! Flo me empujó!" Mire a Stacie que lijaba sus uñas

"Claro, échale la culpa a la minoría"

"Soy negra, gay y mujer"

"No estoy culpando a nadie" Me señalo "Fue culpa de la heredera"

"Mía? Yo no.." Volví a ser interrumpida por Chloe

"No le vamos a ganar a DSM imitándolos, necesitamos un plan. Ahora mismo" Se levanto y nos miro

"Se supone que no debería tener ideas, soy la sexy" Dijo Stacie, rodé mis ojos y negué

"Estoy segura de que yo soy la sexy" Le contesto Fat Amy a Stacie

"En momentos como este, solo podemos hacer una cosa" Dijo Chloe ignorando a Stacie y Fat Amy

"Fingir tu propia muerte y huir del país" Todas miramos a Flo

"Cerca, vamos a ir de retiro" En cuanto llegamos a la casa de las Bellas, hable con mi mamá

Quedamos de vernos en el café de la universidad, le avise a Stacie y salí hacia el café. Me senté en una mesa esperando a mi mamá, a los minutos llego. Le expliqué todo hasta donde Chloe dijo que nos íbamos de retiro

"Yo creo que un retiro es buena idea, necesitan unirse antes de los mundiales. Será divertido"

"No se, esto es grave. Todas se están gritando"

"Y que? Casi estranguló a tu madrina, Maggie Pistol porque insistía que George Michael era gay" Que acaba de decir?

"Quien?" Pregunté confundida "Me preocupa que toda mi carrera como Bella sea ese número atroz y que nunca cante un solo en Lincoln Center, entiendes?"

"Pero vas a ir a Europa, eso hubiera sido lo máximo para mí en la universidad. Y pueden ganar, tienen que ganar"

"Me haces pensar que ser una Bella es increíble" Lo único increíble es que pude salir con Stacie

"Y es increíble. Es una hermandad que te va a apoyar el resto de tu vida, sé que no lo sientes todavía pero lo vas a sentir" Tenía razón, la mire entendiendo lo que decía "Este no será el fin de las Bellas"

"Gracias mamá" La abracé

"Para lo que necesites" Me devolvió el abrazo y beso mi cabeza "Me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo"

"Esta bien" La solté y nos levantamos

"Adiós" Puso dinero en la mesa "Te quiero"

"Yo también" Sonrió y salió de la cafetería

Compre un café para Stacie y salí de la cafetería. Cuando llegue subí a mi cuarto y le di el café a Stacie

"Gracias" Lo agarro y comenzó a tomárselo

"De nada" Me senté a su lado

"Como te fue con mi suegra?" Di una carcajada

"Bien, en realidad solo tuve una charla pequeña con ella"

"Te veo feliz" Beso mi mejilla

"Estoy feliz" Sonreí del lado

"Por qué?" Dijo tomando su café

"Ver a mi mamá a pesar de que no viva lejos y verte feliz, me pone feliz"

"Que tierna" Me beso y me separe un poco de ella

"Tus besos saben a café"

"En serio?"

"Si" Tome su mejilla y la acerque a mi cara, la bese y pase mi lengua por sus labios

"Wow, donde quedo mi no tan inocente Emily?" Soltó una risa pequeña

"En algún lado" Le di otro beso "Cuando nos vamos de retiro?"

"Pasado mañana, así que tenemos que empacar ya"

"Tienes una idea a donde vamos?"

"No tengo ni idea" Negó y siguió tomando su café

"Quiero saber"

"Debe ser un lugar de Chloe conoce muy bien o eso creo"

"Si, tengo cita para que me quiten el yeso. Quieres ir?"

"Vamos"

Fuimos al hospital y no había mucha gente así que me pasaron enseguida. Me quitaron el yeso con el dibujo de Iron Man que Beca había hecho, el doctor me recomendó no hacer mucha fuerza y que esperará un tiempo para volver a hacer todas las actividades que hacía antes, también me dijo que no me rascara el brazo, que lo limpiara con cuidado. Mi brazo se veía asqueroso y olía mal, estuvo ahí adentro por semanas

"Te sientes libre ya?" Preguntó Stacie cuando nos subimos

"Mucho" Mire mi brazo "Mira, acércate"

"Que tiene?" Se acercó a mi brazo

"Huele mal" Puse mi brazo en su nariz y se movió rápidamente

"Emily! Que asco" Hizo una cara de disgusto

"Solo quería que lo olieras" Dije riendo

"Idiota" Rodó sus ojos

"Me amas" Reí

"Con todo mi corazón"


	13. Chapter 13

Camine con mis maletas listas por la calle buscando el camión de las Bellas, seguí caminando cuando vi el camión de los Treblemakers. Espere que no fuera Benji el que estaba ahí, pase por ahí tratando de que nadie me viera

"Emily!" Mierda era Benji

"Hola Benji" Deje de caminar "Te falta una palabra aquí"

"Oh dios, no, no" Se asomó "No es lo que quise decir"

"Lo imagine" Dije mirando a mis lados

"Qué vergüenza, la sintaxis es mi fuerte"

"Se ve bien" Señale el camión

"Gracias, qué linda" Quizo poner su mano en mi hombro pero tenía pintura en sus manos "Cuando mis manos no estén cubiertas de pintura, puedo volver a hacer eso?"

"Aaam" Díselo Emily, tienes novia, dilo "No creo que a mi novia le guste"

"Que? A tu novia?" Dijo desconcertado

"Si, mi novia" Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, por qué le tenía miedo a el? Debería tenerle a otras personas

"Quien es?" Dijo molesto

"No es buena idea que te lo diga" Voltee a ver a mi izquierda y el camión de las Bellas ya estaba ahí "Yo.. Me tengo que ir"

"Dime quién es" Su tono de voz se elevó

"No te incumbe" Guiñe mi ojo y fuí retrocediendo "Adiós"

"Que quería?" Preguntó Stacie al verme en el camión

"Saber quién era mi novia" Subí y me senté a su lado

"Cinturones!" Dijo Chloe, prendieron el camión y comenzó a moverse pasamos a un lado de Benji "Buena suerte, Benji!"

"Como supo?" Stacie mordió su labio

"Yo le dije" Puse mi mano en su pierna y sonreí

Después de unas horas por fin llegamos al lugar, era un bosque con un lago y cabañas. Ashley se estacionó y abrió la puerta para que bajáramos

"Este lugar es bonito" Dije al bajar

"Es lindo, verdad?" Dijo Chloe viendo a su alrededor

"Necesito cargar mi laptop" Escuche a Beca decir "Como supiste de este lugar?"

"Yo le dije" Todas volteamos y la capitana anterior de las Bellas, Aubrey, estaba parada con una sonrisa "Hola Bellas"

"Aubrey!" Salieron corriendo hacia ella y la abrazaron, yo me acerque

"Hola! Tú debes ser Emily" Me miro simpáticamente

"Hola!" Dije con una sonrisa

"Bienvenidas al Albergue de las Hojas Caídas donde las grandes empresas fortalecen el espíritu de equipo"

"Tú diriges todo esto?" Preguntó Beca

"Tengo talento para gritar órdenes y doblegar a la gente así que lo volví mi carrera" Rieron con ella "Lo cual me recuerda: ¡Fórmense, Bellas!" Beca dio un brinco del susto, quitamos nuestra sonrisa

"No ha cambiado" Dijo Cynthia, comenzamos a movernos rápidamente

"Caminen derechas! No se atrasen! Te veo, Jessica!" Nos formamos "Es con una gran pena y pesar que vi como una otrora orgullosa organización se volvió una desgracia nacional"

"Me das las llaves del mini bar?" Dijo Fat Amy

"Cállate" Camino enfrente de nosotras "Los campeonatos mundiales representan una oportunidad de remediarse. No pueden ganar si no recuperan su sonido, han perdido totalmente su armonía! Así que, durante los próximos dos días van a hacer todo juntas hasta recuperarlo. Prepárense para transformarse! Están rodeadas de la fuerza de sus amigas Bellas y del apoyo de una orgullosa tradición femenina y de bastantes trampas de osos así que quédense en los caminos. Excelente, muévanse!"

"Quizá empiece con una ducha caliente y un masaje de pies" Volvió a decir Fat Amy

"Fat Amy, ustedes no tienen cuarto"

"Donde nos vamos a quedar?"

Aubrey nos dio dos casas para acampar, las armamos pero un árbol callo en una de las casas y tuvimos que compartir una, quedando completamente incómodas. Me tocó a un lado de Chloe, se volteo dándome la espalda

"No entiendo lo de acampar, estamos viviendo como perros por gusto" Dijo Flo

"Esto es lo peor, el aire que estamos respirando es por lo menos 90% pedos"

"Lo que me recuerda: Necesito ir a po-pol- vearme" Fat Amy se levanto y le pego a Jessica haciendo que moviera su cabeza y me pegara a mí en la cabeza "Alguien empaco un rollo extra de papel higiénico o una toallita húmeda?"

"No.."

"Alguien tiene una camiseta extra chica?" Todas negamos "Esta bien, usaré el lado de la tienda"

"Qué hacemos aquí?" Beca estaba susurrándose con Chloe

"Estrechando los lazos, estás muy tensa, quieres un masaje?" Oh por dios, Chloe esta coqueteando con Beca?

"Varias partes corporales me están dando un masaje" Es enserio Beca? Que idiota

"Somos muy amigas pero siento que este retiro nos va a permitir descubrir todo"

"Tú crees?"

"Si, algo de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber experimentado suficiente en la universidad" Ahí lo tienes Beca, que esperas!

"Eres muy rara" Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Beca

"Gracias"

"Quiero irme a casa" Escuche como se dio la vuelta

"Ojalá nunca salga el sol" Dijo Cynthia

"Me estabas tocando los pechos?" Dijo Stacie, me levante y mire hacia dónde estaba

"Aam si"

"Hey!" Dije indignada

"Lo siento, Emily" Me volví a acostar

"Oigan, tengo un poco. No quiere salir... Necesito ayuda para sacarlo, pueden cantar algo? El tubo está un poco bloqueado" Chloe comenzó a cantar Torn "Gracias Chloe"

"Qué cosa rara de blancos es esta?" Seguimos cantando

"Está saliendo como yogurt" Entro Fat Amy a los minutos y nos quedamos dormidas

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Levántense, Bellas!" Un silbato sonó varias veces afuera de la casa de acampar, nos levantamos y fuimos saliendo de la casa "Vamos! Muévanse! Despierten! Manos a la obra! Vamos! Rápido, chicas! Vamos!"

Todas nos cambiamos a ropa deportiva y seguimos las instrucciones de Aubrey

"Hoy volveremos a los fundamentos de cantar como grupo mientras hacemos ejercicios de confianza casi mortales"

"Que excelente idea!" Dijo Chloe

"Entonces... Vamos a empezar"

He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way.

He had a boogie style that no one else could play.

He was the top man at his craft,

But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft.

He's in the army now. He's blowin' reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of Company B.

Comenzamos con pasar por un tronco sin caernos, empezamos a dar vueltas por todo el tronco agarrándonos las manos para mantener el equilibrio, lo siguiente fue subir a un tronco que estaba arriba de nuestras cabezas. Me toco subir y me movía incomoda por cómo me dolía, intentamos subir a Fat Amy pero solo se agarró del tronco

Oh, you can't hurry love

No, you just have to wait

She said, love don't come easy

It's a game of give and take

"Nos toca comer!" Dijo Fat Amy, Aubrey le hizo una seña

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister

Seguimos con los ejercicios, balancearnos en unas llantas que estaban colgadas en un árbol. Dimos vueltas como locas mientras reíamos

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here

Mocha Chocalata ya ya

Tuvimos que pasar por unas cuerdas sin atorarnos, Flo fue una de las fáciles por su estatura. Lily se quedó atorada del cuello y las manos

"Es Jesus asiático" Dijo Fat Amy

Creole lady Marmalade

Dubidap by umbap dubidap...

Aubrey nos llevó al lago, nos dio salvavidas. Subimos unas escaleras y habían algo que parecía colchón, cuando una persona de arriba se lanzará a esa cosa, la de abajo iba a salir volando al agua. Teníamos un tapete en el agua, atravesarlo, no seguimos ninguna instrucción y comenzamos a tirarnos entre todas.

And now it's time for a breakdown

Lo siguiente que hicimos fue lanzarnos de la tirolesa al agua y la resbaladilla de agua. Al último, Aubrey nos metió al lodo, salimos y nos mojo con la manguera para quitarnos el lodo

Never gonna get it...

Ohhhh...

Never gonna get it..

"Eso estuvo a unos pasos de salir casi bien" Dijo Aubrey con una risa

"Lo siento pero que estamos haciendo?" Dijo Beca agitada

"Redescubriendo nuestro sonido" Contesto Chloe animada

"De verdad? Estamos cantando canciones que nunca cantaríamos"

"Beca, por favor"

"No sabemos cómo vencer a DSM pero no va a ser así" Todo se iba a salir de control, otra vez

"Es solo un ejercicio para buscar la armonía, a veces hay que descomponer cosas antes de volver a armarlas"

"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!"

Nos fuimos a sentar viendo como Beca y Chloe peleaban

"Que puede ser más importante que esto?" No lo sé Chloe, tal vez su trabajo?

"Nada, olvídalo" Dijo Beca desesperada

"No crees que sabemos que has estado distraída?"

"Anda, Beca, dile ya" Dijo Fat Amy, perfecto Amy...

"Oí eso, decirme que?"

"Oh me mal entendiste. Dije claramente otra cosa" Dijo palabras que no se entendían nada ni tenían sentido, Chloe la miró mal "No quiero que se peleen, son Beca y Chloe, juntas son Bhloe y todos aman un buen Bhloe. Así que.."

"Esta bien" Comenzó Beca "He estado de pasante en un estudio y un productor quiere oír mis cosas, Dios no quiera que tenga algo fuera del grupo"

"Por qué te callaste algo así?"

"Porque estás obsesionada! Todas lo están" Nos volteo a ver "Nos vamos a graduar y la única persona pensando en su futuro soy yo!"

"Que tiene de malo concentrarse en las Bellas? Esta ha sido mi familia por 7 años" Dijo Chloe indignada

"Si, porque tienes miedo de irte! Hazte de valor!"

"Pelea de niñas!" Grito Cynthia

"Nos has estado mintiendo todo el año y ahora nos vas a abandonar? Nos vas a dejar colgadas antes de los mundiales?"

"Dios mío! Ya baste de los mundiales!" Se dio la vuelta "Me voy"

"Te vas a ir ahora?"

"Todas nos tenemos que ir! Mejor de una vez!" Siguió caminando

"Espera, Beca!" Grite

"Si fueran listas, me seguirían!" Había un letrero de una trampa

"Beca! El letrero!" Volví a gritar pero siguió caminando, una trampa la agarro y soltamos un grito asustadas

"Oh por dios!" Grito asustada

"Ay no, Beca" Nos levantamos y nos pusimos debajo de la trampa

"Qué demonios?! Estoy atorada! Estoy viendo puntos!"

"Mira, mira, miren quién necesita nuestra ayuda" Dijo Chloe

"No está bien, chicas!"

"Lo que no está bien es que te desquites con nosotras!"

"De verdad? Eso es lo que me vas a decir ahora? Ayudenme! Me estoy muriendo!" La trampa bajo más y Chloe reaccionó

"Hay que bajarla! Necesitamos una escalera!" Le dije a Aubrey

"No creemos en escaleras, insinúan una jerarquía contraproducente para crear un equipo" Rodé mis ojos al oír eso

"Qué clase de lugar es este!?" Grito Fat Amy "En serio! Se toman las trampas muy a pecho! Y sabes que? Los pechos no necesitan trampas! Solo para levantarlos si tienes dolor de espalda"

"Estoy a punto de morir! Perdónenme! No dije en serio lo que dije! Las quiero a todas, nerds asombrosas! Y me encanta ser una Bella! Pero tengo estrés!" La trampa volvió a hacer un sonido y bajo un poco más "Jessica y Ashley, la verdad no sé quién es quién"

"Yo soy Jessica!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo

"No te preocupes, te vamos a bajar!" Chloe se volteo con nosotras "Podemos hacer esto, Fat Amy y Emily pónganse ahí. Concéntrense, hay que trabajar en equipo"

"No te preocupes Beca, te vamos..-" La trampa callo encima de Fat Amy y de mi, sentí un dolor en el brazo y me levante

"Esta viva" Dijo Flo, miramos para arriba y Lily sostenla dos cuchillos mientras estaba de cabeza

"Duermo al revés como un murciélago" Guardo los cuchillos y bajo

"Estás bien?" Me preguntó Stacie

"Mi brazo.." Lo moví lentamente

"Te duele?" Dijo preocupada

"Un poco" Sobe mi brazo "Se me quitara el dolor"

"Pueden descansar" Dijo Aubrey

"Perfecto, te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Jale la mano de Stacie alejándola de todas

"Qué cosa?"

"Por qué parece como si estuvieras incomoda?"

"No estoy incomoda" Dijo nerviosa

"No me mientas por favor, estás nerviosa y puedo verlo, apenas haz hablado. Que tienes?"

"Prométeme que no te enojaras.."

"Lo prometo" Asentí

"Bueno... Es.. Es Aubrey"

"Que tiene Aubrey?" La voltee a ver confundida

"Aubrey era.. era.." Entendí en ese momento lo que quería decir

"Tu novia" Complete la frase

"Si.." Agarro mi mano

"No me molesta" Sonreí ligeramente "Ahora eres mi novia"

"No ibas a hablar con Beca?" Volteo a ver a Beca que estaba sentada agarrando su cabeza

"Más tarde, ahora solo quiero hacer algo"

"Qué cosa?" La acorrale contra uno de los árboles

"Besarte" Comencé a besarla apasionadamente

"Las Bellas están viendo, sabias?" Dijo agitada

"Si, las veo desde aquí" Mire hacia ellas

"Pues vámonos" Agarro el borde de mi short y camino

"Espera!" Iba tambaleándome "Me vas a tirar"

"Como quieras" Soltó mi short

Después de lo que pasó con Beca y Chloe todo estaba un poco incómodo. En la noche Aubrey prendió una fogata, nos pusimos alrededor y asamos bombones

"Pensé que podía hacer esto por mi, pero me doy cuenta de que no" Dijo Beca

"Pudiste haber comentado esto" Dijo Chloe

"Lo se pero estaba asustada" Volteo a verme "Quisiera hacer lo que tú haces"

"Yo?" La mire sorprendida "Eres tan buena en todo esto que intimida. Todo lo que he querido es ser una Bella, no una heredera"

"Eres una Bella" Dijeron todas

"Así es de por vida" Dijo Beca sonriendo "Quieres colaborar en algo?"

"En serio?" Dije emocionada

"Aaam si.."

"Oh por dios! Si!" Todas comenzaron a aplaudir, mire a Beca agradeciéndole

"Está decidido, este año me voy a graduar" Dijo Chloe levantándose "Trabajaré en mis sueño, enseñándole a niños con bajos recursos o bailarina exótica, lo que me de más dinero"

"Escuchen, me iré a Main para casarme y todas están invitadas" Dijo Cynthia, seguimos aplaudiendo emocionadas

"Paren de preguntar chicas, les diré" Flo se levanto "Es posible que me deporten e intente entrar al país otra vez pero moriré en el océano así que vivamos esta noche!"

"Lily?"

"Viajare en el tiempo" Yo la escuche perfectamente por estar a su lado pero al parecer las demás no

"Todos estos años estuve asustada de salir al mundo real y ahora lo haré" Dijo Chloe

"No deberías estar asustada, yo nunca me imaginé que estaría dirigiendo todo un bosque y mírame" Aubrey tomó la mano de Chloe

Chloe bajo la mirada por un momento mientras todas nos veíamos, levanto otra vez la mirada, vio a Beca y comenzó a cantar

I got my ticket for the long way round

Two bottles of whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone, when I'm gone,

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

"Acabamos de recuperar nuestro sonido?" Dijo Beca

"Creo que lo hicimos" Chloe asintió

"Mi trabajo aquí está hecho" Dijo Aubrey sonriendo "Mi padre decía que debemos estar listos para perder ambos pies y creo saben a qué me refiero"

"Yo no" Dijo Fat Amy

"Fat Amy, no nos haz dicho que planeas hacer después de la graduación" Volteamos a verla

"Uuuhm" Se quedo pensando "La verdad no se, ustedes me conocen me gusta vivir el momento"

"Ashley que har..-" Fat Amy se levanto

"De hecho si se preguntan de qué es capaz Fat Amy en el futuro les diré, en la mañana sería entretenedora de fiestas y en la noche seriamos mi esposo Bumper y yo abrazados..." Abrió la boca "Oh esperen, me gusta Bumper"

"Si.."

"Tengo que recuperar a mi hombre, le he hecho algo horrendo y no hablo de Chloe y Beca, me disculpo por eso" Las señaló "Iré por el y no importa lo que digan!"

"Ve Amy!" Me empujó y salió corriendo pero una trampa la agarro

"No te preocupes Amy" Dijo Beca

"Pueden traer una galleta?" Preguntó desde arriba

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! En dos capítulos o tres pasará las cosas que les dije, sera un pequeño (Gigante) cambio**


	14. Chapter 14

Regresamos del retiro y Fat Amy quizo cantarle una canción a Bumper, estábamos afuera de la casa de las Bellas viendo cómo le cantaba

"Por qué no solo fue caminando?" Preguntó Chloe tomando de su vaso

"Amy lo hace todo en grande"

"Beca, puedo hablar contigo adentro?"

"Vamos" Entramos a la casa y se sentó "De que quieres hablar?"

"Habla con Chloe, por dios, es demasiado obvio. Hasta un ciego se da cuenta, no te diste cuenta como te miraba en la fogata?"

"No lo se, que tal si me rechaza? Yo no lo soportaría"

"Inténtalo, se ve que a Chloe le gustas"

"Lo haré, falta poco para graduarnos y tengo que hacer algo al respecto"

"Esa es la Beca que quería ver" Puse mis manos en su hombro "Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en decírmelo"

"Gracias, que te parece si vamos a grabar tu canción?"

"Si!" Dije emocionada

"Pues entonces manos a la obra" Fuimos al estudio donde Beca trabajaba "Mi jefe me mata si se entera que estuvimos aquí"

"Wow, esto es un estudio de verdad" Toque el micrófono

"Si, no toques nada, eres bonita pero eres torpe" Rodé mis ojos "Entra"

"Esta bien" Beca grabó la canción, cuando estuvo lista se la mostró a su jefe

Su jefe veía la pantalla de la computadora con una mueca, la pauso y nos miro

"Tú escribiste esto?"

"No, Emily la escribió"

"Quien es Emily?" Dijo confundido

"Esta jirafa de aquí" Me señaló

"No.. No me gusta" La sonrisa de Beca desapareció "Lo que no me gusta es que la gente haga lo que yo, siento que es una amenaza pero en realidad lo lograste"

"Gracias" Su jefe se levanto

"Escucha me tengo que ir" Tomo la mano de Beca pensé que iba para mí y extendí mi mano "Vamos tómala"

"Amm" Agarro mi mano, la soltó y se fue

"Buen trabajo Reggie!" Me voltee con Beca y sonreí

"Yo soy Reggie" Susurro

"Oh por dios! Lo lograste!" La abracé

"Estas sudada" Me separe de ella

"Tenemos que decirle a todas sobre esto, lograste tu sueño Becs"

"Primero quiero hablar con Chloe" Dijo nerviosa

"Bueno si quieres hacer eso primero, adelante" Salimos del estudio y regresamos con las Bellas

Subí directamente hacia mi cuarto ya que no había nadie abajo más que Chloe, imagine que Beca no me querría ahí con lo que le va a decir. Cuando entre Stacie miraba su celular divertida

"Hola" Fui hacia donde estaba y la bese

"Hola" Jaló mi mano y caí a su lado

"De que te reías?"

"De que hablas?"

"Cuando llegue te estabas riendo de algo"

"Oh, no me estaba riendo de nada, estaba imaginándome a mi vestida de Lori"

"Cierto, ya va a ser Halloween" Asentí

"Y será la comida con mi mamá" La mire asustada "Que no te de otro ataque de pánico"

"No me dará un ataque"

"Eso espero"

"Sabes, Beca está hablando con Chloe abajo sobre sus sentimientos"

"Es enserio? Que le estará diciendo? Quiero saber!"

"Tranquila, esperemos a ver qué pasa"

"Quiero hacer algo, me estoy aburriendo" Hizo un puchero

"No hagas eso, te vez demasiado tierna" Acaricie sus mejillas

"Yo hago lo que quiera" Bromeó

"Ya se te fue lo tierna" Quite mis manos de sus mejillas

"Sabes que es broma, verdad?"

"Si, lo sé" Reí "Vamos a asomarnos por las escaleras"

"Eso se llama ser metiche, Junk" Se levanto y agarro mi mano "Pero no me importa"

"Lo sabía" Salimos de nuestro cuarto silenciosamente y fuimos a las escaleras

"Chloe.. Dime algo por favor" Escuche a Beca

"Yo..." Vamos Chloe, no le rompas el corazón a Beca

"Lo entiendo, no tienes porque corresponderme" Dijo Beca en un tono triste, voltee a ver a Stacie y bajo la mirada

"Espera, Beca" Alguien dígame qué es lo que pienso "A mí también me gustas"

"Eso!" Grite en un susurro

"Es enserio?" Beca se escuchaba feliz otra vez

"Si, lo siento si te asuste"

"No importa, de verdad que estoy feliz" Sonreí al oír a Beca tan feliz "Saldrías conmigo?"

"Claro que saldría contigo!"

"Beca no pierde el tiempo" Me susurró Stacie

"Al parecer, no" Reí

"Al final, todas estamos felices" Stacie sonrío y se levanto de las escaleras

"Justo como debía ser" También me levante. Bese a Stacie y fuimos a nuestro cuarto

 **Lo se! Esta muy corto pero hoy voy a subir otro, lo prometo**


	15. Chapter 15

Vamos en camino a la casa de los padres de Stacie, voy completamente nerviosa. No tengo idea si les voy a agradar o simplemente me van a odiar

"Emily, tranquilízate" Soltó una risa pequeña "No te van a matar"

"Lo se pero me sigue dando miedo. Que tal si me odian?"

"No te van a odiar, solo se tú misma y todo saldrá bien"

"Eso espero" Suspire y seguí mi camino

Después de media hora llegamos a la casa de los padres de Stacie, me estacioné y abrí la puerta de Stacie para que bajara

"Que caballerosa" Beso mi mejilla y rió

"Lo se" Vi la casa de Stacie y me quedé sorprendida, era enorme "Tienes una casa gigante"

"La verdad, odio que sea así de grande" Rió y camino hacia la entrada "Ven"

"Yo puedo hacerlo" Dije para mí, fui hacia donde estaba Stacie y espere a que abrieran la puerta. A los minutos abrió una mujer y un hombre parecidos a Stacie

"Hola hija" Dijo emocionada la mamá de Stacie

"Hola mamá" La abrazo y sonrío "Hola papá"

"Hola mi amor" Dijo su papá sonriendo

"Como haz estado?" Acaricio el cabello de Stacie, yo los veía con una sonrisa

"Bien, gracias por preguntar" Se separó

"Quien es esta jovencita tan encantadora?" Dijo su mamá viéndome

"Mamá, papá, ella es Emily" Hizo una pausa "Mi novia.."

"Mucho gusto señores Conrad" Extendí mi mano a su mamá y ella la tomo

"El gusto es mío, querida" La soltó y luego extendí mi mano hacia el papá de Stacie que me miraba un poco mal "Al fin conocemos a la muchacha que tiene a Stacie loca"

"Mamá!" Dijo Stacie sonrojada

"Mucho gusto, Emily" Su papá tomo mi mano indeciso. Al parecer le caigo mal su padre

"Pasen" Su mamá retrocedió para que pasáramos, solté la mano del papá de Stacie y deje que ella pasara

"Linda casa" Le susurré a Stacie cuando entramos

"Lo siento por cómo mi padre te estaba mirando" Susurró

"Me voy a acostumbrar"

"Y dime, Emily" Comenzó su papá "Estas estudiando en la universidad?"

"Si, estoy comenzando" Voltee a verlo y sonreí

"Ósea que tienes 18 años?"

"Exactamente" Asentí con la cabeza

"Stacie, estás saliendo con alguien menor?" Dijo su papá

"Que tiene?" Se encogió de hombros

"Puedo hablar contigo a solas?" Preguntó el papá de Stacie serio, esto comenzaba a asustarme

"Papá, no...-" La corte

"No, está bien. Hablaré con usted" Hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, bese la cabeza de Stacie y seguí a su padre

"Bien.." Dijo cuando llegamos a su oficina, supongo "Siéntate"

"Esta bien" Me senté en una de las sillas que habían

"Y dime, Emily" Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda "Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?"

"Principalmente, cuidarla y amarla" Suspire "Mire, sé que no le agradó pero amo a su hija y ella me ama a mi. Tal vez me amenace con que si le rompo el corazón me va a hacer no sé qué cosa, le prometo que no voy a lastimar a Stacie, odio verla triste o enojada y me dolería más si fuera por mi culpa. Trato de protegerla de cualquier cosa que le haga daño, así que solo deme la oportunidad"

"Te daré la oportunidad por lo que me acabas de decir hace un momento, veo en tus ojos que de verdad la amas" Me levante

"Gracias, de verdad, significa mucho para mí" Baje la mirada y sonreí

"Pareces buena persona" Puso una mano en mi hombro y lo apretó "Ahora, vamos con mi hija y mi esposa"

Salimos de la oficina y fuimos hacia la cocina donde estaban Stacie y su mamá riendo. Cuando llegamos dejo de reír y me volteo a ver preocupada, le sonreí y ella sonrió también. Se acercó a mí y me susurró algo al oído

"Te dijo algo malo?"

"Para nada" Le di un beso "En realidad no fue tan malo como pensé"

"Lo que pasa es que eres una exagerada" Pasó sus brazos por mis hombros

"Ah, eso crees?" La tome de la cintura

"Si, eso creo" Dijo riendo

"Qué mal concepto tienes de mi" Dije riendo con ella

"Se ven tan lindas juntas" Volteamos a ver a la mamá de Stacie que nos veía con ternura

"Gracias" Dije sonrojada

"Oh por dios, Emily" Soltó una carcajada "No me había tocado verte sonrojada"

"Déjame en paz, Stacie" Sonreí y me separe de ella

"Venía a decirles que la comida estará lista en unos minutos" Se dio la vuelta y se fue

"Que fue lo que te dijo mi papá?" Dijo cruzándose de brazos

"No mucho, solo me pregunto mis intenciones contigo y me dio una oportunidad para mostrar que no soy mala persona, porque al parecer al principio no le caí tan bien que digamos"

"Qué vergüenza" Tapo su cara con sus manos y negó con la cabeza

"Fue una buena platica" Reí

"Tu mamá nunca me pregunto algo así" Quito sus manos

"Si... Creo que el caso es diferente"

"Por qué lo dices?"

"Mi mamá siempre me ha dicho que si me rompen el corazón es mi culpa por no ver con quien salgo" Hice una mueca "Lo se, es un encanto"

"Eso creo..." Volteo a ver a su mamá y luego a mi "Vamos a mi cuarto"

Tomo mi mano y subimos las escaleras, caminamos por un pasillo para luego parar en una puerta al final, la abrió y entramos. Mire hacia todos mis lados viendo su cuarto, nunca lo imagine así

"Tienes un cuarto muy lindo" Fui hacia donde estaban unas fotos en su pared

"Gracias" Pase mi mirada por cada una

"Quien es el?" Señale a un tipo en la foto que estaba a un lado de Stacie

"El... Él es mi hermano" Sonrío del lado

"Tienes un hermano? Como se llama?"

"Su nombre es Adam"

"Es mayor o menor?"

"Es mayor" Dijo en un tono triste

"Estoy siendo entrometida" Deje la foto donde estaba

"No lo eres, es solo que lo extraño mucho" Suspiro "Sabes? Una sola pelea con mi padre logró que se fuera lejos. Hace años que no lo veo" La abracé y acaricie su cabello

"Si te sientes incomoda hablando de esto, no tienes porque hacerlo"

"Te amo" Me abrazo con más fuerza

"Yo también te amo" Se separó un poco de mí y tomo mi cara, se acercó más y me dio un beso

Escuchamos un grito que venía de abajo haciendo que nos separáramos, sonreímos y salimos de su cuarto. Bajamos hacia la cocina

"Ya está todo listo, vayan a sentarse" Dijo la mamá de Stacie sacando algo del horno

"Esta bien" Nos sentamos en la mesa y esperamos a que sus padres se sentarán

Sus papás se sentaron y comenzamos a comer, me contaron algunas historias de Stacie haciendo que se sonrojara

"Como conociste a Stacie?" Preguntó su mamá emocionada

"La conocí haciendo una audición para las Bellas" Stacie tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa "En realidad no hablábamos mucho hasta que nos pusieron como compañeras de cuarto"

"Son compañeras de cuarto?" Stacie asintió con la cabeza

"Stacie, tengo que decirte algo" Dijo su papá serio

"Qué cosa?" Dejó de comer y vio a su papá curiosa

"Adam.." Sentí como se tensó "El quiere verte"

"Vendrá aquí?" Dijo con esperanzada pero a la vez triste

"No lo creo, le diré dónde vives para que te visite" Stacie miro a su papá con coraje, esto no me olía bien "De todos modos no lo dejaría venir"

"Tiene todo el derecho al estar molesto y no querer venir"

"Disculpa?" Dijo su papá duramente, su mamá solo bajo la mirada

"Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste, papá"

"Claro que lo sé, pero tu hermano tampoco se comportó de lo mejor"

"Fuiste injusto con el! Esperabas que se comportara de lo mejor?" Stacie se enojaba cada vez más

"Stacie.." Dijo su mamá

"No, mamá. No defiendas a mi papá"

"Ya basta, Stacie!" Su papá dio un golpe en la mesa

"Si me disculpan" Stacie se levanto de la mesa y salió de su casa

"Con permiso" Yo también me levante "Gracias por la comida señora Conrad"

"Gracias a ti" Susurró

Salí de la casa de Stacie y la busque con la mirada, estaba sentada en la banqueta con la cabeza baja, me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. Volteo y varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, tome su mano y la acerque más a mi

"No llores, amor" Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió llorando

"Lo siento, no fue la mejor comida que hayas tenido"

"No te disculpes, no sé qué haya pasado con tu hermano pero si quieres desahogarte, hazlo"

"Me molesta que mi padre sea tan injusto con todos, critica a todos sin conocerlos. Espero con ansias el día que no le haga una mala cara a cualquier persona que aparezca en su puerta" Escuche el sonido de la puerta y voltee, era su mamá

"Hija" Stacie levantó su cabeza de mi hombro y volteo con su mamá "Perdóname"

"No fue tu culpa" Se levanto y la abrazo

"Le dije que no tocara el tema durante la comida"

"Al menos sé que Adam vendrá"

"Crees.. Crees que lo pueda ver contigo?"

"Es tu hijo, mamá" Stacie soltó una risa pequeña "Claro que lo puedes ver"

"Lo extraño mucho" Se separaron y me miraron "Creo que no fue una comida agradable"

"Quitando las cosas malas, fue una comida agradable" Dije sonriendo

"Te lo compensaré" Dijo su mamá devolviéndome la sonrisa

"No es necesario, señora Conrad"

"Dime Claire" Stacie sonrío

"Esta bien" Stacie se puso a mí lado y agarro mi mano

"Será mejor que nos vayamos"

"Cuídense, por favor" Se acercó a nosotras

"Tú también, mamá" Beso la mejilla su mejilla "Si Adam vuelve a hablar, dile que me puede encontrar en Barden"

"Yo se lo diré"

"Adiós, Claire" Su mamá me dio un abrazo

"Adiós, Emily. Fue un gusto conocerte"

"Igualmente. Gracias por todo"

"No hay de qué" Dijo educadamente, eso me causó un poco de gracia

"Adiós mamá, dile adiós a mi padre de mi parte" Caminamos hacia mi carro

"Lo haré!" Dijo su mamá antes de entrar a su casa

"Mi papá es encantador" Dijo cuando nos subimos a mi carro

"Lo es" Dije riendo

Cuando llegamos a la casa de las Bellas, Stacie se fue directamente a dormir, me acosté a su lado y me quede dormida con ella

 ***Voz tenebrosa* Siguiente capítulo... Su mundo les dará vuelta como montaña rusa de Six Flags, nah es broma, bueno si tienen su cambio pero en Six Flags no tienen madre, se pasan xc**


	16. Chapter 16

Hoy... Hoy cumplía dos meses con Emily y quería que fuéramos a comer. A esta hora Emily llegará para llevarme a no tengo idea a qué lugar. Termine de maquillarme y espere en mi cama a que Emily se apareciera, después de 15 minutos mi teléfono sonó, apareció la foto que me había tomado con Emily en Halloween, anunciaba que me estaba llamando. Me levante y conteste

S: Hola?

E: Hola amor, por qué no sales?

S: A que?- Dije emocionada

E: Sal y lo veras- Colgué y baje corriendo

Abrí la puerta y Emily estaba recargada en su carro, corrí hacia ella y la abracé

"Hola" Me besó y sonrío

"Hola!" Agarre la caja "Que es?"

"Como estas?"

"Te amo" Me acerque a ella dándole un beso

"Yo también te amo, ahora vámonos" Tomo mi mano y me abrió la puerta del carro

"A donde vamos?" Pregunté cuando subió

"Ya veras" Manejo hasta llegar a un restaurante muy lindo "Llegamos"

Bajamos y entramos al lugar, Emily dijo su nombre y nos pasaron a una mesa casi al final

"Buenas tardes, hoy seré su mesero" Nos entregó los menús

"Gracias" Dijo Emily

"De nada" El mesero se retiró y regreso a los minutos e hicimos nuestros pedidos

Mientras nuestra comida llegaba, Emily y yo estuvimos hablando de mi graduación, finalmente llegó la comida. Comimos en silencio, no incomodo, la comida estaba muy buena

"Esto está muy bueno" Dije comiendo rápidamente mi comida

"Se nota que te gusto" Rió

"Déjame en paz, tenía mucha hambre" Terminamos de comer y salimos del lugar, caminamos un poco y me maree. Deje de caminar y Emily me miró raro

"Que pasa?"

"Me maree" Agarre su brazo y tome mi cabeza

"Estás bien?" Dijo preocupada

"Si, eso creo" Iba a volver a caminar cuando mi estomago hizo un sonido raro, me agache y vomite en los Vans de Emily

"Perfecto" Vio sus zapatos "Creo que no estás bien"

"Lo siento, si quieres te los lavo" Me levante y mire a Emily

"No importa" Sacudió sus zapatos quitando el vomito

"Caraj..-" Me agache y volví a vomitar, pero no en Emily

"Algo no está bien" Dijo todavía más preocupada

"Ya está vacío"

"Vamos a casa" Subimos e iba manejando nerviosa

"Tranquila, no me voy a morir"

"De todos modos me pongo nerviosa" Llegamos a la casa de su mamá rápidamente "Diablos, no está"

"Solo dame una pastilla y ya" Me encogí de hombros

"Mejor te llevaré al doctor" Volvió a prender su carro y fui en dirección al doctor

Entramos al hospital, Emily habló con la recepcionista y esperamos a que me hablaran. Cuando me hablaron entre con Emily, la vi de reojo y seguía nerviosa

"Buenas tardes, cual es el problema?" Dijo el doctor

"Aquí mi novia está entrando en pánico porque estoy muy mareada y estoy vomitando en sus zapatos" Emily me miró mal y rodó sus ojos

"Se a sentido mal desde hace tiempo?" Dijo divertido

"Hace unos días tenía náuseas y muchas cosas me estaban dando asco" Se quedo pensando por un momento

"Ya tuviste tu menstruación?"

"Yo..." Me puse nerviosa al recordar que no lo había tenido "No.."

"Bien, te haré un examen de sangre"

"Exámenes de sangre?" Dije alarmada

"Necesitamos saber si no es algo grave"

"Esta bien" No me gustaban para nada las jeringas pero tenía que hacerlo

"Puedes pasar a un lado?" Asentí y salí con Emily, una enfermera me guió a donde me iban a sacar sangre

Me senté esperando a que la enfermera apareciera otra vez, Emily veía a sus lados con una sonrisa pequeña

"Recuerdo hace un mes cuando me quebré el brazo"

"Fue una de las cosas más divertidas que te han pasado" Reímos juntas y la enfermera llego, deje de reírme al ver la jeringa

"Solo relájate" Dijo la enfermera "Puedes extender tu brazo, por favor?"

"Si" Dije con temor, extendí mi brazo y la enfermera me puso alcohol. Voltee para otro lado cuando enterró la jeringa en mi brazo

"Con esto es suficiente" Saco la jeringa y unas lágrimas se me escaparon. Me dio un algodón para limpiarme y puso una bandita pequeña "Ya te puedes retirar"

"Gracias" Me levante

"Aw no llores amor" Quito con su pulgar las lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas

"No estoy llorando" Fuimos a la sala de espera y nos quedamos ahí para esperar los resultados. Estuvimos al rededor de una hora esperando

"Ya me estoy desesperando" Dijo Emily levantándose

"Yo también pero hay que ser pacientes" El doctor salió

"Stacie Conrad?" Dijo viendo toda la sala

"Al fin" Nos acercamos con el doctor

"Pasen, les diré los resultados" Pasamos a su oficina, nos indicó que nos sentáramos

"Es algo grave?" Preguntó Emily

"Al parecer no..." Miro los resultados extrañado "Pero hay otra cosa.."

"Que pasa doctor?" Dije nerviosa

"Felicidades" Levanto la vista de los resultados "Estas embarazada"

"Que!?" Grité asustada

"Debe de estar bromeando, no?" Dijo Emily

"No bromeo, los resultados no mienten" Nos regreso los resultados "Quien es el padre?"

"Yo soy la madre" Dijo Emily, permanecí mirando el piso en shock

Me levante y salí de ahí, no me podía pasar esto, no ahora. Escuche como Emily decía mi nombre, la ignore y seguí caminando hasta que deje de caminar en el estacionamiento y comencé a llorar, no sabía si de felicidad o desesperación

"Stacie.." Emily me abrazo

"No" Llore más fuerte

"Perdóname" Acaricio mi mejilla "Todo esto es mi culpa"

"No, no es tu culpa" Trate de calmarme un poco "Fue de las dos"

"Vas a.. Vas a tenerlo?" Preguntó con temor

"Es un humano, no lo voy a matar" Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y la abracé más fuerte

"Ven, vámonos" Tomo mi mano "Iremos con las Bellas"

"Te pido por favor que no digas nada, solo Beca y le diremos juntas"

"Haremos lo que tú quieras" Beso mi cabeza

"Quiero dormir" Dije bostezando

"Duérmete" En su voz se escuchaba un poco rara

"Esta bien" Me recosté en la ventana y cerré mis ojos, a los minutos me quede dormida

Pov Emily:

En cuanto Stacie se durmió, una sonrisa se me escapo, me estacioné afuera de las casas de las Bellas, mire a Stacie y la vi tan tranquila, me asustaba todo esto. Limpie una lagrima que rodó por mi mejilla y baje, iba ir a abrir la puerta cuando vi a Benji sentado en las escaleras

"Hola Emily" Se levanto

"Hola" Dije cortante

"Que tienes? Estás bien?"

"Benji, ahora no es el momento"

"Déjame hablar" Dijo molesto

"No quiero hablar! No estoy de humor, está bien?"

"Escúchame. Tú vas a ser mi novia algún día, no me importa si tengo que quitar a Stacie del camino"

"Mira imbecil" Dije riendo "No voy a dejar a Stacie por un nerd, me entendiste?"

"Te vas a arrepentir"

"No me vayas a matar con tu espada de Star Wars"

"Stacie es tu punto débil, Dyland y yo sabremos cómo resolverlo" Me tense al escuchar a Dyland

"Le haces daño a mi bebe o a Stacie..." Después me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, Stacie me iba a matar primero en realidad

"Tu hijo?" Se burlo

"Olvídalo" Apreté la mandíbula

"Estás esperando un hijo? Con quien fue a acostarse ahora? Tu novia es una zorra"

"Que dijiste?" Lo agarre su camisa con fuerza, mis nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos

"Vamos, tú lo sabes, sabes que Stacie es una zorra" Lo puse contra las escaleras

"Emily, no lo hagas" Stacie puso una mano en mi hombro

"Maldita sea!" Lo solté y me di la vuelta, comencé a caminar cuando Benji volvió a hablar

"Tu novia y tu hijo se van a olvidar de ti en cuanto Stacie se vaya de la universidad" Deje de caminar y me voltee lentamente "Se cómo hacer que lo hagan"

"No sabes cuánto te quiero matar!" Corrí hacia él y lo estrelle en la puerta haciendo que hiciera un sonido horrendo

"No lo escuches Emily, no me voy a olvidar de ti. Recuerda que te lo prometí" Levante mi puño pero no hice nada

"Tranquila" Solté a Benji, en ese momento Chloe y Beca aparecieron en la puerta "Lárgate! Ahora!"

"Como quieras" Sonrío y se fue

"Que estás haciendo?" Pregunto Beca preocupada

"Nada, pueden regresar a lo que estaban haciendo" Dije con una sonrisa forzada

"Emily, dinos qué pasa" Dijo Chloe

"Les diré más tarde, ahora solo necesito que se queden con Stacie, por favor" Ya me había reconciliado con Chloe cuando Beca comenzó a salir con ella así que podía pedirle esos favores sin preocuparme

"A donde vas?" Dijo Stacie mirándome triste

"Me voy a quedar aquí, solo necesito pensar que voy a hacer"

"Solo no te vayas" Me dio un beso y entro con Chloe y Beca

"Que vas a hacer inútil?" Dije para mí "Por calenturienta y no usar protección mira lo que hiciste. En que vas a trabajar? Necesitas pagar doctores, cosas para bebés, mantenerla"

Seguí hablando sola hasta que comenzó a obscurecer, mi plan con Stacie se fue a la basura. Me levante de las escaleras y entre a la casa de las Bellas, Stacie, Chloe y Beca estaban en la sala viendo una película

"Emily, está bien si les decimos ahora? No lo podemos hacer solas" Susurro cuando me senté a su lado

"Si estás lista, hay que hacerlo" Asintió nerviosa "Les podemos decir algo?"

"Si, que pasa?" Chloe pauso la película

"Bueno, hoy me entere que... Que.. Que yo" Comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, agarre sus manos y continúe yo

"Stacie está embarazada" Suspire y cerré mis ojos esperando sus respuestas

"No puede ser" Dijo Beca sorprendida

"Emily que no sabes lo que es la protección?" Contesto Chloe

"No es la culpa de Emily, también fue mía" Suspiro "Solo necesito que me apoyen" Se acercaron y la abrazaron

"Estamos aquí para ti"

"Gracias, de verdad lo necesito"

"Emily, necesito hablar contigo, afuera" Dijo Beca, asentí y salí atrás de ella

"Que pasa?" Dije con un nudo en la garganta

"Tienes alguna idea de lo que vas a hacer?"

"No, no tengo ni una idea de que voy a hacer con mi vida"

"Lo va a tener?"

"Si, me dijo que pensaba tenerlo y que no pensaba matarlo. Aunque lo intentara no la dejaría, sigue siendo mi hijo"

"Tengo tres preguntas, terminarás la universidad?"

"No lo creo"

"En que vas a trabajar?"

"No lo sé"

"Cuánto tiene?"

"No tengo ni la menor idea, ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo" Puse mis manos en mi cara y solté un grito de desesperación

"Necesitas ayuda con algo antes de que Chloe y yo nos mudemos a Los Ángeles?"

"Solo ayúdame a conseguir trabajo para pagar todo lo que necesite"

"Lo haré" Puso sus manos en mis hombros "Como te sientes?"

"Estoy feliz y asustada, por mi culpa imagino que ella también lo está"

"Hey, nada de esto es tu culpa, estamos aquí para apoyarlas en cualquier decisión que tomen" Abracé a Beca "No pasa nada"

"Te lo agradezco de verdad, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar" Levante mi cabeza

"Para eso están las amigas" Sonrío y me dio golpes leves en el hombro "Regresemos con Stacie y Chloe"

"Esta bien" Regresamos y lleve a Stacie a nuestra habitación

"Quiero vomitar" Salió corriendo al baño a vomitar, yo salí detrás de ella, me hinque y recogí su cabello

"Que hice?" Susurre para mí, sobe su espalda

"Ya estoy bien, gracias" La levante y deje que se lavara los dientes

"Felicidades" Sonreí del lado

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo acostándose

"Dime"

"Me vas a apoyar en todo?"

"No lo dudes ni por un segundo" Me acosté a su lado "Te voy a apoyar en cada paso que des, estaré ahí cuando lo necesites. Te prometo que me haré cargo de nuestro bebe y no dejaré que hagas esto tú sola, todo lo que necesites quiero me lo digas, vamos a salir adelante juntas. Te amo Stacie Conrad y a este pequeño"

"Yo también te amo, Emily" Puse mi mano en su vientre y lo acaricie

"Qué crees que sea?" Seguí acariciando cuidadosamente su vientre

"Niña y tú?" Bajo la mirada a su estómago

"Tengo el presentimiento de que será niño" Asentí con la cabeza orgullosa

"Seré una pésima madre" Hizo una mueca

"No digas eso, serás una excelente madre, todo lo que necesita es nuestro amor"

"Si algún día llega con moretones en la cara y me dice que su madre le enseñó a pelear, te dejo sin más hijos" Reí

"Al menos estamos viendo el lado bueno de las cosas" Quite mi mano de su vientre

"Después de todo es nuestro hijo"

"Haremos algo, si es niño yo le pongo nombre, si es niña tú le pones el nombre, trato?"

"Trato" Tome su mano y la sacudí

"Mi pequeño Ash" Susurre en su panza "Haré una cita para verte por primera vez"

"Hailee.." Levante mi cabeza

"Que?" Dije confundida

"Hailee"

"Si te escuche la primera vez pero a que te refieres?" Rodó sus ojos

"Al nombre del bebé"

"Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido"

"Le diremos a las Bellas?"

"Si lo quieres hacer, lo haremos"

"Todavía no estoy lista" Sacudió su cabeza "Chloe se va a volver loca aunque ya sepa"

"Entonces no les diremos hasta que tú quieras"

"Gracias" Se quedo mirando a mi mano por un momento "Puedo hacerte una pregunta y no te molestas?"

"Si, dime qué pasa"

"Qué harías si llegara a abortar?"

"Lo vas a hacer?" Dije alarmada

"No, no lo voy a hacer"

"Esta bien, me molestaría mucho y me pondría triste"

"Oh" Bajo la mirada

"Por qué?"

"Por un momento en el hospital pensé en hacerlo.." Dijo triste

"Estás asustada, lo entiendo" La abracé "Te agradezco que no lo vayas a hacer"

"Te amo, no sabes cuánto" Me separe un poco de ella y tome su cara

"Quiero hablar contigo, quiero saber cómo estás con todo lo que ha pasado"

"Asustada" Resopló "Muy asustada y feliz. Tengo miedo a que algo pueda salir mal, a que cometa un error y estoy feliz por el hecho de tener un bebé tuyo"

"No te puedo decir que no estés asustada, para serte sincera yo también lo estoy y no soy la mejor persona para decir que no lo estés pero todos cometemos errores, vamos a aprender de esos errores y seguir"

"Alguien está madurando" Sonrío y mordió su labio

"Estoy sensible" Mordí su labio levemente y bese su cabeza "Estas cansada?"

"Mucho"

"Hay que cambiarnos y dormir"

Nos cambiamos y me acosté, Stacie se quedó en el espejo, parecía indecisa, bajo sus manos a su camisa y la levanto un poco, se puso del lado y doblo la camisa

"Tienes una cámara?" Preguntó con una sonrisa

"Solo la de mi celular"

"No importa, me lo prestas?"

"Si" Busque mi celular en el escritorio "Aquí está"

"Ven" Hizo una seña para me acercara, puse la cámara y se lo di "Abrázame por la espalda"

"Como digas" La abracé y pase mis manos por su cadera

"Sonríe" Puso la cámara frente el espejo, cerré los ojos y saque la lengua, luego sonó la cámara

"Quiero verla" Me dio el celular y solté una carcajada cuando vi la foto. Stacie salía sonriendo y con el dedo pulgar levantado, yo salía con las cejas levantadas "En unos meses será un hermoso niño de ojos verdes parecido a su mamá"

"Será una niña de ojos color miel parecida a ti" Acaricio mis manos

"Ya veremos" Regresamos a mi cama y dormimos

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA como estan? Aquí esta la sorpresa que les iba a dar xD esto lo tenía escrito como desde hace un mes, falta muchaaas cosas así que esto todavía no se acaba :D**


	17. Chapter 17

"Esto estará un poco frío" Dijo el doctor poniéndole un gel a Stacie en el abdomen

"Un poco?" Pasó el aparato y miro la pantalla

"Aquí está" El doctor señaló una cosa en la pantalla

Tome la mano de Stacie y sonreí. Stacie también estaba sonriendo y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

"Por qué lloras?" Bese su mejilla

"Solo estoy feliz" Limpio sus lagrimas con su dorso

"No es por ser entrometido pero qué edad tienen?"

"18...21" Dijimos al mismo tiempo

"Bien, quieren fotos de el ultrasonido?"

"Si, por favor" Asentí

"Regreso en un momento" El doctor salió

"Me voy a hacer pipí" Dijo Stacie moviendo sus piernas

"Será por qué tomaste mucha agua?" Dije obviamente

"Aquí me lo piden inútil, tú deberías estar embarazada"

"Hey, tranquila" Dije riendo "Es mejor de esta manera"

"Todavía te parece gracioso" Se cruzo de brazos

"Si" Me agache y la bese

"Aquí está" Dijo el doctor entrando, me separe de Stacie y voltee

"Gracias" Tome las fotos

"Ya me puedo ir?" Preguntó Stacie levantándose

"Si, ya te puedes ir"

Stacie se bajó de la camilla, agarro mi mano y la jalo

"Gracias doctor" Salimos del consultorio "Tengo hambre!"

"Que no querías ir al baño?"

"Tengo hambre y quiero ir al baño" Dijo desesperada

"Primero ve al baño" Señale el consultorio

"Esta bien" Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al consultorio, me recargue en mi carro esperando a Stacie cuando me llego un mensaje

B: Repartidora de pizzas!

E: De qué hablas?

B: Trabajo?

E: Es enserio?

B: Es eso o nada

E: Tienes razón, de que pizzería?

B: Pizza Hut

E: No estás jugando?

B: Para nada, será divertido

E: Me ayudara con algo, gracias Beca

B: No hay de qué. En donde están?

E: Doctor :D

B: Fuiste a un ultrasonido?

E: Si, tengo fotos por si lo quieres ver

B: Ya los quiero ver!

E: Deberíamos hacer apuesta, que crees que sea?

B: Trillizos!

E: No Beca, no son trillizos :l

B: Destruyeron mis sueños :'( pienso que va a ser niño

E: Diablos, no puedo apostar contigo

B: Por qué?

E: Yo también pienso que va a ser niño

B: Le preguntare a Chloe

E: Me dices su respuesta- Levante la mirada y Stacie venía caminando hacia mi dirección

"Un peso menos" La tome de la cadera y la acerque a mi

"Tienes otro aquí" Puse mi mano en su estómago

"Y tú aquí" Puso su mano en mi pantalón

"Stacie!" Solté una carcajada

"Que?" Sonrío inocentemente "Es la verdad"

"No..-" Fui interrumpida por mi celular

B: Niña!

"Quien es?" Dijo Stacie tratando de ver mi celular

"Es Beca"

E: Podemos tú y yo contra Stacie y Chloe

B: Stacie piensa que será niña?

E: Si, ahora me voy antes de que Stacie se coma mi brazo o algo por el estilo

B: Esta bien, espero esas fotos del ultrasonido!

E: En cuanto te vea- Guarde mi celular

"Te llevaré a comer" Subimos a mi carro "A donde quieres ir?"

"Donde sea, solo quiero comer"

"Bueno" Prendí mi carro y la lleve a un In-N-Out "Quieres bajar?"

"No"

"Entonteces bajare yo, ahora regreso" Me baje de mi carro y entre al restaurante

Pedí nuestra comida y me recargue en el mostrador esperando los pedidos. Saque mi celular y vi la foto que Stacie y yo nos habíamos tomado ayer, la puse de fondo de pantalla y volví a guardar mi celular. Me dieron la comida y salí de ahí, subí a mi carro, Stacie estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados

"Stacie" Moví su hombro levemente "Stacie!" No se movió para nada "Maldita sea, despierta" Con mi dedo moví su pierna "Stacie?" Al ver que no se movía me comencé a asustar "Stacie! Estás bien?" Me baje del carro y abrí su puerta "Me estás asustando"

"Qué bueno" Se despertó y rió, suspire aliviada

"No vuelvas a hacer eso! Pensé que te había pasado algo" Cerré su puerta

"Logre asustarte" Sonrío satisfecha

"Lo lograste! Ahora no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Esta bien!" Maneje de regreso a la casa de las Bellas

"Al fin llegamos!" Agarro la comida y se bajó

"Le faltan 8 meses" Dije al techo, entramos a la casa de las Bellas y solo estaba Chloe "Hola"

"Hola Emily" Se levanto y se acercó a mi

"Donde está Beca?" Mire para todos lados

"Está arriba, ahorita baja"

"Bueno quería enseñárselas a las dos pero te la voy a enseñar primero a ti" Saque las fotos de él ultrasonido y se las di

"Aaaw apenas es como un frijol"

"Si" Me dio las fotos y las guarde otra vez "Quieren comer?"

"Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre" Fuimos a la cocina y Stacie ya estaba comiendo

"Como otra persona" Susurré

"Te estoy escuchando, Junk" Dijo Stacie

"Lo siento" Levante mis manos

"Elijo la que sea?" Dijo Chloe viendo la bolsa

"Si, todas son iguales"

"Okey" Metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó una hamburguesa

"Chloe?" Oí unos pasos en la escalera

"En la cocina"

"Hola Beca" Dije cuando se apareció en la cocina

"Hola" Se sentó a un lado de Chloe "Hola Stacie"

"Hola" Dijo con la boca llena

"Me vas a enseñar las fotos?" Extendió su mano

"Si, si" Saque las fotos y las puse en la mano

"En donde está?" Le dio la vuelta a la foto

"Aquí está" Señale un puntito blanco

"Ooh! Es una mini cosa!" Dijo tiernamente

"Ya se oyen los latidos" Stacie se levanto y se asomó por el hombro de Beca

"Puedo?" Dijo Beca señalando su estómago

"Adelante" Subió su blusa

"Cuando crees que comience a patear?" Dijo moviendo su mano en su panza

"No lo sé"

"Como le quieren poner?" Dijo Chloe

"Acordamos que si era niña Stacie escogía el nombre y si es niño yo lo elijo"

"Hay que apostar!" Grito Beca "Emily y yo contra ustedes"

"Sobre qué vamos a apostar y cuánto?"

"El sexo del bebé y no sé cuánto dinero quieran apostar" Dije mirándolas "Estoy en quiebra así que 10 dólares"

"Con eso está bien, entonces Stacie y yo contra ustedes?"

"Exacto" Troné mis dedos "Yo quiero que se llame Ashton"

"Yo quiero que se llame Hailee" Dijo Stacie sonriendo

"Los dos son bonitos nombres" Dijo Beca "Son hamburguesas?"

"Si, traje para las cuatro, agarra una"

"Gracias" Agarro una hamburguesa "Quieres la tuya?"

"Por favor" Aventó mi hamburguesa y la atrape "Oye!"

"Que?" Dijo comiendo

"Por qué la avientas?"

"No lo sé" Se encogió de hombros

"Ya da igual" Comí mi hamburguesa

"Más tarde quiero que me acompañes a la pizzería" Dijo Beca

"Cierto, la pizzería"

"Sabes manejar una motocicleta?"

"Aaam si"

"Solo intenta no matarte, no queremos que tu hijo se quede sin madre"

"Beca!" Golpee su hombro

"Que? Te estoy avisando de una vez"

"De que pizzería hablan?" Preguntó Stacie confundida

"Le voy a conseguir un trabajo a Emily en Pizza Hut" Dijo Beca orgullosa "Espero que te den una gorra"

"Para que quiero una gorra de ahí?"

"Te verás graciosa y necesito tomar fotos para burlarme de ti"

"Gracias Beca" Dije rodando mis ojos

"De nada" Guiño su ojo y siguió comiendo

"Donde están las demás?" Pregunté mirando a Chloe

"Salieron a comer" Dijo Chloe

"Y no fueron?"

"Por algo estamos aquí"

"Cuanto sarcasmo hay aquí" Dijo Stacie

"Lo se" Hice bola la envoltura de la hamburguesa y se la aventé a Beca "Te la regalo"

"Métela por donde más te quepa" Me la volvió a aventar

"Que grosera!"

"Ya cállense" Dijo Stacie rodando los ojos

"Cállate tú" Dijo Beca

"Cállate inútil!" Otra pelea entre Beca y Stacie, perfecto

"Con una embarazada no te metas, te va a matar" Dije obviamente, Beca rió y Stacie me golpeó en la cabeza "Hey!"

"Que les parece si dejamos de pelear y vamos a ver si le dan el trabajo a Emily?" Dijo Chloe desesperada

"Yo estoy con Chloe" Levante una mano

"Yo igual" Beca y yo nos terminamos las hamburguesas mientras jugábamos con las envolturas

"Voy a vomitar" Stacie salió corriendo y yo fui atrás de ella, tome su cabello "Odio esto"

"Te ves linda"

"Te lo doy a dar de comer a ver qué tan lindo es"

"Puedes ser más linda por una vez?"

"Si, lo siento" La ayude a levantarse y acaricie su mejilla

"Esta bien?" Beca y Chloe se asomaron por la puerta

"Estoy bien" Salió del baño y subió

"A donde va?" Preguntó Chloe confundida

"De seguro a lavarse los dientes"

"Parece que te vas a volver loca" Dijo Beca

"Me voy a volver loca porque le estoy mintiendo a mi mamá! Necesito dinero antes de que se gradúen" Pase mis manos por mi cara mientras suspiraba

"Tu mamá no sabe?" Negué con la cabeza

"Emily, tienes que decirle"

"Me va a cortar allá abajo" Dije asustada

"No seas ridícula, es tu mamá" Rodaron los ojos

"Lo haré pero no ahora"

"Considéralo"

"Ya estoy lista" Volteamos y Stacie venía bajando

"Vamos en mi carro?" Pregunté mirando a todas

"Si, vamos en el tuyo" Subimos a mi carro

"En cuál es?" Dije prendiendo mi carro

"Cuatro cuadras derecho y después a la izquierda" Dijo Beca a un lado de mi cara

"Hazte para allá" Puse mi mano en su cara y la empuje

"Que te pasa?" Me dio una cachetada

"Que te pasa a ti?" Me di la vuelta y golpee sus piernas

"Ya déjame en paz!" Nos empezamos a dar manotazos

"Dejen de pelear las dos!" Dijo Stacie, dejamos de pegarnos y miramos a Stacie mal "Me miran una vez más así y tú" Me señaló "Te golpeo allá abajo" Beca dio una carcajada "Y a ti te golpeo con un zapato"

"Pero que humor!" Prendí mi carro y maneje hacia dónde Beca me había dicho, me estacioné enfrente "Bájense todas"

"Tú no nos das órdenes" Bajaron y dieron un portazo

"Que hice para merecer esto?" Baje del carro y entre a la pizzería

"Con quién crees que tenemos que hablar?" Dijo Beca en mi oído

"Con el gerente?" Fuimos a la caja y preguntamos por el gerente

"Hay algún problema?" Dijo el cajero

"No, solo queremos hablar con el"

"Ahora le aviso" Abrió una puerta y entró, después de unos minutos salió el cajero y el gerente

"Buenas tardes, que se les ofrece?" Todas me miraron

"Buenas tardes, aam yo venía por el trabajo de repartidora"

"Pasa" Abrió la puerta pequeña que había en el mostrador

"No se vayan a ir" Les dije en bajito, entre y seguí al gerente a donde había salido

"No tenemos llaves!" Grito Beca

"Quieres el trabajo?" Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que habían ahí

"Si.." Me indicó que me sentara, me senté frente a él

"Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Emily Junk"

"Qué edad tienes?"

"Tengo 18"

"Sabes manejar una motocicleta?"

"Si"

"Terminaste la preparatoria?"

"Si, ahora estoy en la universidad"

"Para que necesitas este empleo?" En serio me está haciendo esta pregunta?

"Necesito el dinero para..." Me quedé callada "Mi novia"

"Bien, conoces bien la zona?"

"He vivido toda mi vida aquí, así que si"

"Perfecto" Se quedo pensado un momento

Me dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer, acepte a todo, me dijo cuando me tenía que presentar y como, mi salario, que tenía que estar disponible y muchas otras cosas. Me despedí y salí, Stacie, Chloe y Beca estaban sentadas mirando a todos lados

"Listo!" Voltearon a verme y se levantaron

"Que te dijeron?" Dijo Stacie viendo hacia la caja

"Me hicieron un interrogatorio pero tengo el trabajo" Sonreí "Gracias Beca"

"Para lo que necesites" Me devolvió la sonrisa "Te van a dar tu gorra?"

"Si, Beca" Rodé mis ojos

"Genial, como tienes que venir?"

"Desnuda"

"A Stacie no le molesta eso" Dijo Chloe riendo

"Si yo estoy aquí, para nada"

"Pantalón negro, camisa polo roja, la gorra y zapatos negros" Me encogí de hombros

"Tengo sueño" Dijo Beca

"Cambio de tema repentino" Dije riendo "Es temprano pero quieren que las deje en la casa de las Bellas?"

"Por favor" Lleve a Chloe y a Beca a la casa de las Bellas, todas ya estaban ahí

"No vamos a bajar?" Dijo Stacie

"Espera, crees que estés lista para decirle a mi mamá que estas embarazada? Te prometo que no te juzgará, tal vez a mí me corte algo pero se pondrá feliz"

"Quieres decirle ya?"

"No me gusta no contarle las cosas" Suspire y puse mi cabeza en el volante

"Le diremos pero dame tiempo para decirle a mis papás" Dijo nerviosa

"Si no le quieres decir, no lo haremos"

"Hay que hacerlo" Levante mi cabeza

"Gracias" Sonreí y la bese

"Vamos con mi suegra" Reímos y fuimos a la casa de mi mamá

 **Awwweeeeeeee the little baby :D como les va gente? Oie JessVM vales millllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, amo tus reviews, significan mucho para mi thank you girl. Hoy ando de gringa :p**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hola mamá" Dije nerviosa

"Hola Katherine" Dijo Stacie también nerviosa

"Hola chicas, a que se debe su visita?"

"Tengo algo importante que decirte" Mi mamá se hizo a un lado para que entráramos

"Que es esa cosa tan importante?" La seguimos a la sala y nos sentamos

"Bueno.. Qué tal si te sientas primero?"

"Esta bien.." Se sentó confundida

"Resulta que... Yo..." Pase mis manos por mi pantalón nerviosa "Bueno... Stacie y yo..."

"Ve al grano, Emily" Dijo mi mamá

"Stacie... Stacie está embarazada" Dije rápidamente, la mandíbula de mi mamá cayó al piso

"Emily Junk!" Tomo su cabeza y negó

"Mamá... Lo siento de verdad pero..-" Fui cortada por ella

"Dime una cosa, qué vas a hacer?"

"Vengo de conseguir un trabajo" Dije con miedo

"Cuánto tienes?" Volteo a ver a Stacie

"Tengo un mes" Mi mamá se acercó a Stacie y la abrazo

"Tus padres ya saben?"

"No, no lo saben"

"Hablaré un momento con mi hija" Se separó de Stacie y agarro mi oreja

"No, mamá!" Hizo que me levantara y me jalo de la oreja hasta la cocina "Auch, auch, auch, suéltame por favor"

"En que estabas pensando?" Soltó mi oreja y la sobe

"No fue intencional!" Baje la mirada "Perdóname enserio, solo necesito que me apoyes"

"Eres mi hija, te voy a apoyar en todo"

"Gracias" Levante la mirada y sonreí

"Vas a dejar la universidad?"

"Crees que debería hacerlo?"

"Tienes que trabajar hija"

"Lo se, ya tengo un trabajo pero pienso dejar la universidad cuando Stacie se gradúe"

"No falta mucho" Se recargó en la barra

"Necesito encargarme de todo lo que necesite Stacie"

"Solo no la abandones" Saque la foto del ultrasonido

"No la haré por nada del mundo" Le extendí la foto y la agarro

"Cuando fuiste?" Dijo viendo la foto con ternura

"Hace unas horas" Me puse a su lado y sonreí

"Qué quieres que sea?"

"Niño, pero lo voy a amar igual si es niña"

"Sabes que un hijo te va a cambiar la vida completamente, verdad?" Dijo seria

"Si, lo sé" Baje la mirada y asentí

"Es hermoso, pero tienes que aprender que ahora ya no se trata de lo que ustedes quieren, ahora será lo que puedes hacer para mejorar la vida de tu hijo"

"Sé que las cosas van a cambiar, de verdad trato de esforzarme en no verme débil frente a Stacie y poder ayudarla en salir adelante"

"Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo" Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña

"Gracias.."

"Imagino que vas a querer que se llame Ashton"

"Como lo sabes?" Dije sorprendida

"Cuando estabas chica siempre quisiste un hermano llamado Ashton pero nunca tuve otro hijo, luego dijiste que cuando tuvieras tu propio bebe le pondrías así"

"Oh por dios" Tape mi cara y reí "Stacie quiere una niña y quiere ponerle Hailee"

"Que lindos nombres"

"De vedad te agradezco todo" La abracé

"Si necesitas algo no dudes en decírmelo" Acaricio mi cabello y se separó un poco "Me haces sentir vieja, ahora me dirán abuela"

"Sin ofender pero est...-" Me volvió a agarrar la oreja

"No te atrevas a terminar la frase"

"Esta bien, está bien, suéltame" Dije con una cara de dolor

"Vamos con tu novia" Salimos de la cocina y me senté con Stacie

"Mi mamá me maltrata" La abracé e hice un puchero

"Que te hace mi amor?" Dijo riendo

"Me está jalando las orejas" La señale como un niño acusando a alguien que le hizo algo malo

"Pobre de mi bebe" Beso mi cabeza y siguió riendo

"Stacie si me quiere, mamá" Dije indignada

"Te va a cambiar por mi nieto"

"Hey! Eso sí no" Voltee mi cabeza hacia el lado de mi mamá "Stacie no me va a cambiar"

"Le puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Stacie viendo a mi mamá

"Si, claro"

"Duele al dar a luz?"

"No es por asustarte querida pero duele mucho" Hice una cara de asco "Aparte de que alguien cuando nació tenía una cabezota"

"Tengo una cabeza normal" Dije levantándome un poco

"Creo que ahora me está dando más miedo que antes" Dijo nerviosa

"No estés nerviosa, todo saldrá bien y será rápido. Al menos que salga con la cabeza de su madre"

"Deja mi cabeza en paz!" Puse mis manos en mi cabeza

"La tienes normal, ahora cállate" Stacie puso una mano en mi boca

"Estas emocionada?"

"Si, estoy emocionada y a la vez asustada" Comencé a balbucear "Que?"

"Mano" Señale su mano y la quito

"Oh cierto" Pasó su mano por su pantalón

"Cualquier pregunta que tengas, dímela" Dijo mi mamá mirando a Stacie

"Gracias" Sonrío

"Yo quiero saber cómo sale el bebe"

"No, no quieres saber" Dijo mi mamá negando

"Tan asqueroso es?" Dije confundida

"Para lo delicada de eres, si" Se encogió de hombros "Aparte en el parto te vas a dar cuenta"

"Bueno..." Me levante y camine "Voy al baño, no me extrañen"

Fui al baño y lave mi cara, salí y escuche los susurros de mi mamá y Stacie. Me acerque un poco para oír

"En algún momento pensaste en darlo en adopción?"

"No, en el hospital pensé en abortarlo pero era injusto para Emily y el bebe"

"Pensando en ti, como te sentiste?"

"Sinceramente siento que no estoy lista, tal vez en cuanto mas crezca voy a estar más segura de todo"

"Me extrañaron?" Entre a la sala y me volví a sentar con Stacie

"No sabes cuánto"

"Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que recordar" Le guiñe un ojo a mi mamá

"Nunca me dijiste cuál es tu trabajo"

"Repartidora de pizzas!" Dije levantando mis brazos con emoción

"No sabes ni siquiera manejar una moto!"

"Si se manejarla!" Me cruce de brazos

"Ah si? Recuerdas la vez que casi te estrellas?" Dijo con las cejas levantadas

"Si lo recuerdo, la moto no tenía los frenos bien"

"La primera que tengas un accidente lo dejas, me escuchaste?"

"Si, ya te escuche" Rodé mis ojos

"Casi te estrellas en una moto?" Dijo Stacie sorprendida

"Mi papá me subió a una cuando tenía 15 años y los frenos estaban mal, casi me estrello en un poste"

"Y cómo aprendiste?"

"Pues... Mi papá después me enseñó con una moto que si tenía los frenos bien"

"Sabes pelear, manejar una motocicleta, cantar, bailar, que no puedes hacer?" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Cocinar y cuidarme" Asentí lentamente

"Cuidarte en que sentido?" Dijo mi mamá

"De que hablas?" Pregunté confundida, luego entendí a que se refería "Mamá! No tenía uno!"

"Si, ya vimos lo que pasó" Se cruzo de brazos y rió "Espera, sabes pelear?"

"Diablos" Dije asustada

"Quien fue?" Mi mamá se estaba molestando

"Yo sola me enseñe" Dije orgullosa

"No me mientas"

"Papá.." Susurré

"Para que te enseño a pelear?" Stacie miraba todo incomoda

"Porque... Porque... Por qué no?"

"Emily..."

"Yo le pedí que me enseñara, me molestaban por muchas cosas" Volví a susurrar

"Perfecto" Dijo sarcásticamente

"Por eso no dejas que nadie te diga nada?"

"Exactamente por eso" Todas nos quedamos viendo incómodamente

"Ya comieron?" Preguntó mi mamá

"Si, comimos hamburguesas" Me levante y suspire "Deberíamos irnos, se esta haciendo tarde"

"Esta bien" Stacie también se levanto

"Cuidas de mí nieto y si necesitan algo, háblenme" Caminamos hacia la puerta

"Gracias Katherine" Sonrío y le dio un abrazo

"De nada, cuídense"

"Adiós, mamá" Bese su mejilla y salimos

"Tu mamá lo tomo bien"

"A ti no te jalo las orejas" Reí y subimos a mi carro

"Al parecer, no" Rió conmigo

 **Perdón soy mala persona, lo sé, solo quiero decirles feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz día de lo reyes magos, feliz día de san valentín, feliz día de las madres, feliz día del niño, feliz día del estudiante. Bueno, ya, feliz todo :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Estaba frente al espejo viendo mi uniforme de repartidora, atrás estaban Beca y Stacie riéndose de mi

"Ponte la gorra!" Me puse la gorra y me cruce de brazos

"Jódanse, yo me voy" Comencé a caminar pero Stacie agarro mi brazo

"Te amo" Me dio un beso pequeño y sonrío

"Yo también te amo" Le devolví la sonrisa

"Que tengas un buen día! Y no te mates en moto" Grito Beca

"Gracias Beca" Dije con sarcasmo "Adiós"

"Adiós" Stacie y yo nos dimos un último beso y me fui

Salí hacia la pizzería y me quede afuera, tenía que empezar a ganar dinero, Stacie se iba a graduar en dos semanas y yo me iría con ella, no tenía idea en donde íbamos a vivir. Entre a la pizzería y fui con el gerente

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días, Emily?"

"Si, Emily" Asentí con la cabeza

"Bien" Me dio varias instrucciones y salió

"Esto no podía ser mejor" Susurré con sarcasmo

Entre a la casa de las Bellas después de llevar miles de pizzas por toda la zona y todas estaban sentadas en el sillón mirándome curiosas

"Hola" Levante mi mano y me quite la gorra

"De donde vienes?" Preguntó Cynthia

"De repartir pizzas..." Dije incómodamente

"Por qué estabas repartiendo pizzas?"

"Ese es mi trabajo" Me encogí de hombros

"Trabajas?" Estas eran muchas preguntas

"Si, trabajo"

"Para que?" Dijo Fat Amy confundida

"Para ganar dinero, y si me van a preguntar para que quiero el dinero es porque me iré cuando se gradúen"

"A donde te vas a ir?" Ya me había desesperado

"No lo sé, todavía no lo sé" Subí a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama

"Te fue bien?" Mire a la puerta y Stacie estaba parada ahí

"Si, me fue bien" Me levante y me quite toda la ropa menos mis bóxers y mi sostén "A ti como te va?"

"Bien, o eso creo.."

"Que pasa?" Me puse otra ropa y volví a sentarme en mi cama

"Nada" Se encogió de hombros

"Ven" Le hice una seña para que se acercara, se acercó y se acostó a mi lado "Dime qué pasa"

"Solo estaba pensando en cómo decirles a mis padres que estoy embarazada"

"Quieres decirles ya?" La abracé y puso su cabeza en mi pecho

"Si, no ahora pero tal vez en unos días"

"Cuando tú decidas, les diremos" Acaricie su cabello y bese su cabeza

Vi como caían lágrimas de sus mejillas

"Hey, no llores" Limpie sus lágrimas con mi pulgar "Por qué lloras?"

"No tengo idea, tal vez estoy estresada"

"No te estreses, eso le hace mal al bebé y recuerda que estoy aquí para lo que necesites"

"Gracias" Me abrazo más fuerte

"No me agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti"

"Eso me sonó a algo que dije un día muy feliz" Sonrío del lado

"Qué día?" Pregunté confundida

"El día que me pediste que fuera tu novia" Me quedé pensando por un momento, después recordé lo que había dicho

"Ya recordé, me habías limpiado el golpe y después pasó todo" Sonreí como tonta por el recuerdo "Estas feliz?"

"Por qué la pregunta?"

"Quiero saberlo.."

"Si, nunca había estado más feliz. Es raro que me preguntes esto"

"Lo se, lo siento" Suspire "Siento que tal vez esto no es lo que quieres"

"Cuando me enteré no lo era pero ahora lo es" Se levanto un poco "Deberías traerme galletas y crema de maní"

"Ay no" Reí "Esta bien, ahora te lo traigo, quieres otra cosa?"

"No" Negó con la cabeza y soltó su agarre

Me levante y me puse zapatos, baje y todas seguían abajo hablando. Agarre las llaves de mi carro y salí, justo cuando salí Benji y Dyland estaban afuera. Fui a mi carro como si no estuvieran ahí y me fui, llegue a la tienda y le mande un mensaje a Stacie

E: Benji y Dyland están afuera, no sé si sigan ahí

S: En enserio?

E: Si- Entre a la tienda y busque las galletas y la crema de maní

S: Siguen aquí

E: Como sabes?

S: Los puedo ver desde la ventana

E: Oh

S: Estas en la tienda?

E: Si, ahora regreso- Tome lo que me pidió y lo pague

Llegue a la universidad y Benji y Dyland ya no estaban, baje de mi carro, al ver que no estaban seguí caminando. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando alguien me agarro el brazo, voltee y era Benji

"Suéltame idiota" Comencé a mover mi brazo con fuerza

"Solo déjame decir algo" Apretó con mas fuerza mi brazo, mordí mi labio tratando que el dolor desapareciera

"Habla rápido, el brazo cada vez me duele más" Dije desesperada

"Quiero que me disculpes por lo que dije, quiero recuperar tu confianza" Fue soltando mi brazo

"Y para eso traes a Dyland?Desaparece de mi vista" Volvió a agarrar mi brazo "Por el amor de dios! Suéltame ya!"

"Emily?" Beca abrió la puerta y miro a Benji mal "Que haces aquí?"

"Molestando, que más?" Benji se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo

"Estás bien?" Dijo preocupada

"Si, solo me duele un poco el brazo" Mire mi brazo y estaba un poco rojo

"Todavía tienes el brazo sensible?"

"No tanto" Me encogí de hombros y entre "Voy con Stacie"

"Esta bien" Sonrío y se fue a sentar con Chloe

Entre a mi cuarto y Stacie miraba la ventana, me acerque a ella y la abracé. Dio un brinco asustada

"Me asustaste" Volteo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

"Por qué tan preocupada?" Saque las cosas y se las di

"Por qué crees tarada?"

"Te acabo de traer lo que querías y me das las gracias así?" Dije indignada

"Gracias, amor" Me dio un beso, abrió las galletas y la crema de maní

"De nada" La solté

"Te amo, lo sabías?" Volteo a verme y tomo mi mano

"Si lo sabía, yo también te amo" Me acosté y jale su mano

"Quieres?" Me extendió las galletas

"Si" Agarre una y me la comí

Stacie se acostó arriba de mi, me dio cosquillas cuando movió su brazo para comer una galleta

"Amor, si te digo algo no te enojas?" Dije con miedo

"Me engañaste?"

"No!"

"Entonces dime"

"Te amo pero ahora pesas más"

"Ya no te quiero" Se quitó de mí y siguió comiendo galletas

"Mi amor, no te enojes" Intente abrazarla pero se movió

"No, déjame" Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda

"Puedo decirte otra cosa?"

"No, ya me dijiste gorda"

"No te dije gorda!" Rodé mis ojos

"Si, si lo hiciste" Me tiro una galleta en la cara

"Oye!" La tome de la cadera y la puse boca arriba

"Tu hijo pide que te hagas para allá" Baje hacia su vientre y susurré algo "Que?"

"Convenzo a nuestro bebe de que me quiere aquí"

"Dice que no te quiere aquí"

"Como lo sabes?" Dije cruzada de brazos

"Quien lo tiene adentro? Tú o yo?"

"Tu" Dije de mala gana, me senté en sus piernas con cuidado

"Qué haces?" Dejó de comer y me vio confundida

"Nada, solo te quiero dar un beso" Me agache un poco y la bese

"Faje!" Dijo riendo

"Me da miedo lastimar al bebé"

"Quien te dio clases de ciencias naturales y biología?" Soltó una carcajada

"Eso me insulta" Dije dramáticamente

"Lo siento" Dejó de reír

Narra Stacie:

"Nunca dejare de decirlo, te amo, Stacie"

"Yo también te amo, Emily"

Emily me besó la frente, luego la nariz, la punta de mis labios, el centro de mi cuello, el centro de mis pechos e hizo una pausa en mi vientre y lo acaricio suavemente. Pronunció unas palabras pero no alcancé a escucharlas, sólo miré sus labios moviéndose. Me besó con delicadeza y entró en mí de la forma más suave y delicada posible, apenas lograba sacar algunos suspiros de placer, pero lo que más sentía era eso en el pecho, ése sentimiento nuevo y único que se hacía más grande a medida que estaba con ella, esa caricia en el pecho interno, ése escalosfrío que recorría cada centímetro de mi cuepo al sentir el toque de sus labios con mi piel. Amaba enredar mis dedos en su cabello mientras besaba mi cuello, no había lugar donde no me transportara esa mirada tierna y llena dulzura. Comenzó a cantar en mi oído, voltee y la mire atenta

 **I got all I need when I got you and I**

 **I look around me, and see a sweet life**

 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

 **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**

 **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**

 **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**

 **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

 **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**

 **'Cause you're my flashlight**

La interrumpí y la bese con ternura, nos separamos y Emily acaricio mi mejilla lentamente. Fui cerrando mis ojos hasta quedarme dormida

 **Otro capítulo porqué ahora si puedo subir capítulo seguido, ya terminé de escribir la novela. Tengo como 60 notas en mi iPod xD mas otras dos novelas que tengo escritas**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hoy vamos a ganar chicas!" Dijo Chloe emocionada, todas comenzamos a aplaudir y a gritar "Esta es por nosotras"

"Saben? Abran muchas personas que nos odien pero me verán y dirán, por qué la australiana más talentosa está ahí?" Se me escapó una sonrisa al oír eso

Nos separamos del círculo y fui por mi pañoleta, Stacie y las demás fueron hacia otro lado para ver las presentaciones. Alguien tocó mi hombro y voltee, que raro, era Benji

"Hola, Emily" Dijo sonriendo

"Hola" Dije un poco irritada "Qué haces aquí?"

"Vengo a apoyarlas"

"Oh.." Até la pañoleta en mi muñeca sin prestarle atención a Benji

"Oye" Levanté la mirada para verlo pero me besó

"Genial..." Me separé de él y Stacie se estaba yendo

"Eres un idiota" Pase mis manos por mi cara "Entiende que voy a tener un hijo, no puedes respetar eso?"

"Ni siquiera debe de ser tu hijo"

"Que si lo es! Madura de una vez, te vas a graduar de la universidad y haces estas estupideces"

"Tú y yo debemos de estar juntos"

"Pero que..." Solté un sonido de desesperación "Qué pasa cuando juntas una piedra de carburo de calcio en una botella con agua?"

"Explota"

"Imagina que tú eres la piedra y yo el agua, juntos no funcionamos"

"Eso es un argumento estúpido" Se cruzó de brazos

"Como tu"

"Emily, ya estás lista?" Voltee para ver a Beca

"Si, ahora voy" Asintió con la cabeza y se fue "Me tengo que ir"

"Espera" Antes de que me fuera tomó mi brazo "Dame una oportunidad"

"Tengo un bebé que cuidar" Dije con una sonrisa "Tu no eres mi futuro ni lo serás"

"Puede salir adelante sin ti"

"No dudo que lo haga pero no pienso dejarla sola, nunca me educaron para abandonar gente" Quité mi brazo y me fui al círculo donde estaban las Bellas

Stacie no me miraba, cuando quería que lo hiciera miraba hacia otro lado, no entendía que le enojaba. Ella sabía que nunca estaría con Benji, no podía culparla si se enojaba por el beso, yo también lo hubiera hecho si yo fuera la que estaba viendo pero no le daría tanta importancia porque sé cuánto me ama. Iba a hablar con ella después pero DSM llegó y Beca hizo su 'pelea' con ellos

"Ah si? Tu sudor huele a canela!" Todas rodaron sus ojos "Maldita sea!"

"Beca, mejor cállate" Beca resopló

"Podemos hacer esto!" Vimos cantar a DSM y todas estaban sorprendidas, salieron del escenario y en ese era nuestro turno

"Con ustedes, la universidad de Barden! Las Barden Bellas!" Caminamos hacia el escenario y nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones

Comenzamos con la coreografía de los aplausos y después comenzamos a cantar

 **Who run the world? Girls!**

 **We run this motha!**

 **Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!**

 **Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!**

 **Who run this motha? Girls!**

 **Who run this motha? Oh! Girls!**

 **Who run the world? Girls!**

 **Hey, bring it on, baby, all your friends**

 **You're the ish and I love that body**

 **You wanna ball, explicit**

 **I swear you're good, I won't tell nobody**

 **You got a BFF, I wanna see that girl, it's all women invited**

 **Hair do's and nails, that Louie, Chanel all up in the party**

 **Where dem girls at?**

 **Where dem girls at?**

 **Who run this mother?**

 **Who run this mother?**

 **Who run the world? Girls!**

 **Who run the world? Girls!**

 **Where dem girls at?**

 **We belong to the light**

 **We belong to the thunder**

 **(Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls)**

 **We belong!**

 **We belong, we belong together**

 **We belong!**

 **(Who run the world? Girls)**

 **Who are we? What we run?**

 **Who run the world? Girls!**

 **Who run the world? Girls!**

 **(We belong)**

 **Who are we? What do we run?**

 **We run the world!**

 **(We belong)**

Todas las luces se apagaron y Beca empezó con mi canción

 **When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own**

 **Feeling frightened of the things that I don't know**

 **When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes**

 **When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes**

 **And though the road is long**

 **I look up to the sky**

 **Darkness all around**

 **I hope that I could fly**

 **Then I sing along, then I sing along**

 **Then I sing along, then I sing along**

 **I got all I need when I got you and I**

 **Cause I look around me and see a sweet life**

 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

 **You're gettin' me, gettin' me through the night**

 **You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes**

 **I can't lie, it's a sweet life**

 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

Las luces se prendieron atrás de nosotras y todas las antiguas Bellas aparecieron, mire a mi mamá y sonreí

 **You're gettin' me through the night**

 **You're gettin' me through the night**

 **Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight**

 **You're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight**

 **You're my flashlight**

 **You're gettin' me through the night**

 **Voltee a ver rápidamente a Stacie mientras cantaba que también me miró de reojo, sonreí del lado y seguí cantando**

 **I got all I need when I got you and I**

 **Cause I look around me and see a sweet life**

 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

 **You're gettin' me through the night**

 **You kickstart my heart when you're shinin' in my eyes**

 **I can't lie, it's a sweet life**

 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**

 **You're getting me through the night**

 **Cause you're my flashlight, cause you are**

 **Cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my flashlight**

 **You're my flashlight**

 **You're gettin' me through the night**

 **Oh, cause you're my flashlight, cause you're my**

 **Gettin' me through the night**

Termine con la canción y toda la gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar, voltee con Beca y la abracé. Stacie me evitó y abrazo a Cynthia, antes de que saliéramos del escenario, Beca tomo a Chloe y la beso frente todo el público, los gritos subieron más, sonreí al ver a Beca tan feliz. Salimos del escenario y Stacie se fue

"Stacie, espera" Fui atrás de ella

"Que pasa?"

"A donde vas? Van a anunciar los ganadores"

"Tengo que pensar algo"

"Estas jugando?"

"De que hablas?"

"Piensas que te cambiaría por Benji?"

"No, solo estaba pensando en por qué no nos puede dejar en paz"

"Me lo hubieras dicho antes de subir al escenario"

"Lo se" La abracé y besé su cabeza

"Al parecer el beso no fue suficiente" Me separe de Stacie y voltee con Benji

"No, todos saben que eres insignificante en mi vida" Reí falsamente

"Por qué me tomas tanta importancia?" Dijo cruzado de brazos

"Tal vez porque estás siempre atrás de mí y ya me enfade?" Dije obviamente

"Me las vas a pagar" Le dijo a Stacie

"Espérate, antes de que te vayas" Me acerque a él "No te atrevas a amenazarla"

Benji se fue hecho una furia, solté una carcajada, corrí hacia Stacie y la abracé

"Te amo, no tienes una idea de cuánto te amo"

"Ahora que te pasa?" Dijo riendo

"Solo estoy enamorada" Sonreí "Estoy locamente enamorada de Stacie Conrad"

"Y yo de Emily Junk" Mordió su labio, me hinque frente a ella y tome su mano "Ay no"

"Stacie Conrad" Tenía que jugarle esta broma "Me harías el honor de mudarte conmigo?"

"Maldita sea! Me estabas asustando" Suspiro aliviada

"Ósea que no te quieres casar conmigo?" Dije dramáticamente

"Te amo pero no estoy lista para casarme contigo"

"Esta bien, no nos vamos a adelantar a eso" Me levante y sacudí mis rodillas

"Contestando a tu pregunta, si me voy a mudar contigo" La tome de la cadera y la bese

"Sabía que dirás que si" Sonreímos

"Hey! Par de tórtolas, nos están llamando en el escenario" Dijo Chloe atrás de nosotras

"Vamos" Jaló mi mano y fuimos atrás de Chloe

"Sean positivas" Dijo Beca sonriendo "Vamos a ganar"

"Los ganadores de los Mundiales 2015 son ..."

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SORRY CAUSE... Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien porque a mi no, odio la escuela, bay**


	21. Chapter 21

**Les voy a facilitar lo que significa los mensajes. A= Amy, C= Chloe, J= Jessica, F= Flo, E= Emily, S= Stacie, B= Beca.**

 **PD: LOS EXTRAÑO3**

Exactamente hoy se hacen cuatro meses desde que nos enteramos que Stacie estaba embarazada. Ganamos los mundiales y Stacie se graduó, Chloe y Beca se mudaron a Los Ángeles, las demás Bellas fueron en diferentes direcciones. Cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Stacie se emocionaron y me hicieron prometerles que les diría el sexo del bebé en cuanto me enterara, después de prometerles que cuando naciera iban a ser las primeras en saberlo. La última vez que vimos a las Bellas fue en mi cumpleaños y en Navidad, desde esos días no las hemos vuelto a ver.

Con los padres de Stacie fue otra historia, su mamá se puso feliz por nosotras y dijo que nos apoyaría en todo pero su papá se decepciono de Stacie y a mi casi me asesina, Adam, su hermano al principio no lo acepto, Stacie lo convenció y ahora lo acepta y está al pendiente de todo.

Después de que Stacie se graduara, mi mamá me permitió vivir en la casa que dejaron mis abuelos, deje la universidad y me fui a vivir a esa casa con Stacie, todo iba saliendo bien y me ponía feliz

"Ya quiero saber el sexo del bebe" Dije emocionada

"En una hora lo sabremos" Dijo Stacie poniendo sus manos en su vientre

"Espero esa hora con ansias" Bese a Stacie y me senté

"Oye.."

"Que pasa?"

"Qué crees que habrá pasado con Benji?" Hice una mueca al oír su nombre

"No lo sé, espero no volver a verlo"

"Es un idiota" Dijo sentándose a mi lado "Te hizo sufrir mucho"

"A pesar de todo, seguimos juntas"

"No es algo que me guste recordar" Dijo negando con la cabeza

"Ni a mi" Me levante y suspire "Quieres que te haga algo de desayunar?"

"Hazme un sándwich de pepinillos"

"Como órdenes princesa" Los antojos de Stacie cada vez iban aumentando más y cada vez se hacían más raros

Fui a la cocina y prepare el sandwich para Stacie, también me prepare algo a mi, agarre los platos y los lleve con Stacie

"Toma, amor" Le di su plato

"Gracias" Comenzó a comer el sándwich

"Tus antojos cada vez se ponen más extraños" Dije riendo

"Déjame en paz, últimamente amo los pepinillos"

"Creo que me he dado cuenta" Apenas iba a la mitad de mi comida cuando Stacie ya había terminado

"Hoy no vas a trabajar?"

"No, me dieron el día libre"

"Bien" Sonrío y se levanto

"A donde vas?"

"Voy por un plumón" Subió las escaleras y se metió a nuestro cuarto

"Esta loca" Deje los platos en la cocina, cuando regrese Stacie venía bajando las escaleras

"Me dejas pintarte?" Levanto dos plumones que traía en las manos

"Si" Me senté otra vez en el sillón, Stacie agarro una silla y la puso frente a mi "Tu me vas a dejar pintarte?"

"Aaam" Se quedo pensando por un momento "Si"

"Esta bien" Stacie se sentó frente a mí y le quitó la tapa a un plumón "Es permanente?"

"No, es de agua" Se acercó más a mi y tomo mi cara con una mano "Cierra la boca"

Obedecí y cerré la boca, comenzó a pintarme con el plumón rojo, se veía tan concentrada pintándome, sonreí un poco al verla así

"No sonrías!" Deje de sonreír, abrió el plumón negro y comenzó a pintarme con ese

Unos minutos después dejo de pintar y se separó un poco, me miró pensativa y luego sonrió

"Ahora cierra los ojos"

"Como órdenes" Cerré mis ojos esperando, volvió a agarrar mi cara y sentí como pasaba un plumón por abajo de mi ceja, luego lo sentí en el otro lado

"Listo! Puedes abrir los ojos" Abrí los ojos y sonreí "Si te ves al espejo, no te asustes"

"Que me hiciste?" Me levante y fui hacia el baño, Stacie me siguió riendo. Prendí la luz del baño y me mire en el espejo "Exactamente qué soy?"

"Recuerdas la serie que termine hace unas semanas?"

"Cuál de todas?" Seguí viendo mi cara en el espejo

"American Horror Story" Dijo obviamente

"Si la recuerdo" Voltee a verla "Ya sé quién soy"

"En serio? Quién eres?" Dijo emocionada, reconocí la sonrisa que Stacie me había dibujado

"Soy Twisty!" Levante mis manos

"Si! Eres Twisty" Beso mi mejilla

"Tú tienes una obsesión con ese payaso" Salimos del baño

"Lo se, era mi personaje favorito de toda la serie"

"Ya lo sé, un tiempo lo tuviste de fondo de pantalla e intentaste asustarme" Las dos reímos "Es mi turno de pintarte"

"Me vas a pintar la cara?" Puso sus manos en su cara

"No, te puedo pintar la panza?" Asintió con la cabeza "Entonces empezamos"

Nos sentamos en donde estábamos y comencé a pintar su panza de cuatro meses con el plumón negro, hice cada uno de los detalles que llevaba el personaje, termine con lo primero y agarre el rojo para escribirle algo arriba

"Ya terminaste?" Dijo tratando de ver su panza

"Espera.." Escribí lo último y tape el plumón "Ahora sí"

"Quiero verlo!" Se levanto y se asomó en otro espejo ya que en el del baño no alcanzaría a ver "No me imagine algo así"

"Primera vez que lo dibujo!" Solté una carcajada

"Ash yo soy tu madre?" También soltó una carcajada "Buena imaginación"

"Sin halagos, por favor" Dije engreídamente, había dibujado el casco de Darth Vader en pequeño y arriba de eso escribí lo que dijo Stacie

"Me gusta" Se dio la vuelta "Quiero una foto de esto"

"Iré por mi celular" Subí a nuestro cuarto y agarre mi celular que estaba en mi cama. Baje y Stacie seguía viendo su panza en el espejo "Aquí tienes"

"Ven, nos vamos a tomar una foto como la que nos tomamos cuando apenas me entere que estaba embarazada"

"Nuestro hijo estará orgulloso de la madurez de sus madres"

"Quien no lo estaría?" Me puse detrás de ella y sonreí lo más que pude para que se notará la sonrisa que me había pintado

"No tengo idea" Stacie sonrío y tomo la foto

"Me das miedo" Dijo Stacie riendo

"Ese es el punto" Tocaron la puerta y voltee a verla "Yo abro"

"Solo no asustes a nadie" Rodé mis ojos y camine hacia la puerta, la abrí y Adam me miraba asustado

"Qué diablos te hiciste en la cara?"

"Hola, cómo te va?" Dije con sarcasmo "Stacie me pinto"

"Que se supone que eres?" Me moví de la puerta para que pasara

"Un payaso de una serie que le gusta" Entró y se quitó su chamarra

"Eso hacen cuando las dejamos solas?"

"Si, nos aburrimos" Stacie apareció donde estábamos y abrazo a Adam

"Hola, Stacie" Beso su cabeza

"Hola" Se separó de Adam

"Bonito dibujo" Señaló su panza

"Emily lo hizo" Adam volteo a verme y rió

"Así irán al doctor?"

"No es mala idea" Dijo Stacie riendo

"A ver qué piensa el doctor de nosotras" Alcé la cabeza orgullosa

"Va a pensar que están locas"

"Tal vez asustes a una mujer embarazada"

"Esta bien! Antes de que nos vayamos me voy a limpiar la cara" Regresamos a la sala y nos sentamos "Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No, gracias" No sé porque me causo gracia su seriedad "Están listas para saber el sexo del bebe?"

"Si, quiero mis 10 dólares" Dije mirando a Stacie

"10 dólares?" Preguntó Adam confundido

"Aposté con 10 dólares con Stacie y Chloe a que el bebé era niño" Adam había conocido a Chloe y a Beca así que sabía de lo que hablaba

"Vas a perder 10 dólares, va a ser niña" Dijo Stacie levantando sus cejas

"Tu qué opinas, Adam?" Se miraba indeciso

"Yo digo que..." Hizo una pausa de suspenso "Estoy con mi hermana"

"Oh vamos! Solo tengo a dos personas conmigo" Dije refiriéndome a Beca y a Fat Amy

"Yo tengo a muchas personas conmigo" Stacie se cruzo de brazos

"Como digas" Me hice la indignada "Si tengo razón todos deberían darme 10 dólares"

"No me voy a arriesgar" Dijo Adam encogiéndose de hombros

"Yo ya aposté así que no hay vuelta atrás" Stacie prendió mi celular "Ya nos tenemos que ir"

"Iré a lavarme la cara"

"Yo la panza" Entramos al baño y nos quitamos el plumón

"Parece que el Joker sudo y su maquillaje se escurrió" Dije al ver como el plumón escurría por mis mejillas

"Sudaste de colores" Stacie se limpió lo último y bajo su blusa

"Soy especial" Pase una toalla por mi cara para quitarme el plumón en mi quijada "Ya no tengo nada?"

"No, no tienes nada" Movió mi cara

"Okey, entonces vámonos" Regresamos con Adam que jugaba en su celular "Oye!"

"Que?" Dijo asustado

"Ya nos podemos ir" Dije riendo, se levanto y salimos de mi casa

Nos subimos a mi carro y maneje hacia el doctor, cuando me estacioné Stacie y Adam se bajaron rápidamente, rodé mis ojos y fui atrás de ellos. Entramos a la sala y esperamos a que llamaran a Stacie

"Como dijeron que le pondrían?" Dijo Adam viéndonos

"Si es niño, Ashton y si es niña, Hailee" El doctor salió

"Stacie Conrad?" Dijo vendió toda la sala

"Soy yo" Nos levantamos y nos acercamos

"Van a pasar los dos?" El doctor nos señaló a Adam y a mí con su pluma

"Si" Seguimos al doctor, Stacie se recostó en la camilla

"Puedes subir tu blusa, por favor?" Stacie asintió y subió su blusa

"Ya podemos saber el sexo del bebe?"

"Si, ahora se los diré" Le puso el gel a Stacie y pasó el aparato "Al parecer es..."

"Niña" Susurró Stacie

"Es un niño, felicidades" Voltee a ver a Stacie y a Adam con una sonrisa burlona

"Mis diez dólares cuando salgamos, por favor" El doctor nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos

"Oh por dios!" Stacie tapo su boca emocionada

"Felicidades" Adam me abrazo

"Gracias" Nos separamos y bese a Stacie

Regresamos a nuestra casa y Adam se fue, saque mi celular y abrí el grupo de mensajes con las Bellas para decirles sobre el bebe

 **E: Oigan!- Al instante Fat Amy contestó**

 **A: Hola legado, como les va?**

 **E: Bien, ya sabemos el sexo del bebe- Todas comenzaron a ver el mensaje**

 **C: Que es?**

 **B: Va a ser niño, todos sabemos eso**

 **C.R: Ya dinos!- Stacie agarro su celular y vio los mensajes**

 **S: Es niñ...**

 **A: Niño**

 **C: Niña**

 **B: Niño**

 **C.R: Niña**

 **J: Niña**

 **F: Niña**

 **E: Beca, nos ganamos 10 dólares. Es niño!**

 **B: Lo sabía! Chloe y Stacie, espero mis 10 dólares con ansias**

 **A: Ahora tendremos un Barden Bella**

 **C: Felicidades!**

 **S: Les daré 5 dólares a las dos-** Extendí mi mano hacia Stacie

"Ahora no te los voy a dar" Golpeó mi mano

"Esta bien" Bufé y baje mi vista a mi celular

 **C.R: Como se va a llamar?**

 **E: Ashton**

 **J: Quien eligió el nombre?**

 **E: Yo :D**

 **F: Me gusta**

 **C: A mí igual**

 **S: Cuando pueden venir? Las extraño :(**

 **B: Tengo un descanso el sábado, me puedo aparecer?**

 **E: Vas a traer a Chloe?**

 **B: No**

 **E: Entonces, no :)**

 **B: Era broma! Si la voy a llevar**

 **S: Entonces si puedes venir c:**

 **E: Si alguien más quiere venir, son bienvenidas**

 **A: Haremos una fiesta en tu casa**

 **E: Ni se te ocurra**

 **A: Relájate, no pasara**

 **C: Me voy! Tengo que trabajar**

 **E: Adiós Chloe, espero mi dinero**

 **C: Como sea**

 **S: Adiós!** \- Todas se despidieron de Chloe

"Deberíamos decirle a tu mamá y a la mía" Dije dándole vueltas a mi celular

"Sentía que algo me faltaba" Dijo riendo "Primero tu mamá"

"Bien" Marque el número de mi mamá, después de unos segundos contesto

*Llamada*

K: Hola?

E: Hola, mamá

K: Que pasa?

E: Te hablaba para darte una sorpresa

K: Y cuál es esa sorpresa?

E: Es niño!- Mire a Stacie que sonreía

K: En serio? Qué lindo! Va a ser un hermoso niño

E: Con madres tan lindas como no- Stacie me dio un golpe en la cabeza- Auch, es broma

K: Ya le dijeron a Claire?

E: No, ahora lo vamos a hacer

K: Entonces las dejo para que hablen con ella

E: Esta bien

K: Adiós, se cuidan

E: Adiós- Colgué

"Te toca, háblale a tu mamá" Señale su celular

"Habla tu" Me extendió su celular

"Por qué yo?"

"Quien me dejó embarazada?"

"Quien se dejó?"

"Quien no uso protección?"

"Quien no me detuvo?"

"Quien es la que produce espermas?"

"Quien es la que abrió las piernas?" Agarro el control de la televisión que estaba en la mesa enfrente de nosotras y lo levanto "Es broma amor, te amo, te amo"

"Idiota" Lo bajo y lo dejo donde estaba

"Perdón" Intente besar su mejilla pero se movió "Estas enojada?"

"No, como crees" Dijo con sarcasmo

"Perdóname, fue una broma" La tome de la cadera y la acerque a mi "Te amo"

"Ama esto" Me saco el dedo y me lo puso en la cara

"Lo amo" Reí y bese su cuello "Sigues enojada?"

"Si" Bese su mejilla

"Ahora?"

"Todavía" Bese la comisura de sus labios

"Todavía?"

"Si" Bese sus labios

"Ya?"

"Ya no estoy enojada" Soltó una risa pequeña

"Qué bueno" La abracé con más fuerza

"Sabes que tú vas a pintar el cuarto del bebe, verdad?" Dijo a centímetros de mi cara

"Si, sabes que tú me vas a ayudar?"

"Si..." Asintió "En realidad solo te daré órdenes pero digamos que te ayudare"

"Gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte"

"Lo se, me esfuerzo mucho" Sonrío inocentemente

"Le vas a hablar a tu mamá?"

"Donde deje mi celular?" Comenzó a ver a sus lados, lo agarre y se lo di "Gracias"

Stacie habló con su mamá, al oír que sería niño se puso muy emocionada. Terminamos de hablar con ella y pusimos una película, a la mitad Stacie se quedo dormida en mis piernas

"Espero siempre estar así" Acaricie su mejilla con cuidado de no despertarla "Tal vez quedar embarazada ahora no fue tu sueño pero quiero decirte que me pone feliz el hecho de saber que vamos a tener un hijo"


	22. Chapter 22

"Hola! Me extrañaron? Yo sé que si" Dijo Beca entrando a mi casa, atrás venía Chloe rodando sus ojos

"Hola" Abracé a Chloe y sonreí

"Donde está Stacie?" Dijo Beca mirando para todos lados

"Creo que en la cocina" Entraron y cerré la puerta "Vamos"

Fuimos hacia la cocina y efectivamente, Stacie estaba ahí comiendo no sé que cosa

"Hola, Stacie" Chloe fue a abrazarla

"Ya las extrañaba" Jalo a Beca para abrazarla también

"Y nosotras a ti" Se separaron y se sentaron

"Bueno, que les parece si empezamos con lo principal?" Dije sentándome a un lado de Stacie "Repartan el dinero"

"Solo para eso nos quieren" Chloe sacó su cartera y me dio 5 dólares

"Sigo yo" Beca extendió la mano, Chloe sacó otros 5 dólares y se los dio "Gracias, te amo"

"Como sea" Beca y yo miramos a Stacie

"Estoy ocupada" Dijo obviamente "Cuando termine de comer les doy su dinero"

"Pensaron en ponerle un segundo nombre?" Dijo Beca

"No... Pero sería buena idea" Voltee a ver a Stacie emocionada

"Edward!" Grito Beca

"Ashton Edward Junk?" Preguntó Stacie

"No suena mal" Dijo Chloe negando con la cabeza

"La verdad es que no" Choque mis manos con las de Beca

"Me gusta.." Stacie sonrío

"Saben que más me gustaría?" Pregunté fingiendo emoción

"Que?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Que ustedes me ayuden a elegir la pintura para el color del cuarto y como lo vamos a adornar" Junte mis manos

"Yo quiero ayudar en eso!" Chloe levantó su mano

"Bien porque iremos al centro comercial"

Cuando Stacie termino de comer salimos de nuestra casa y fuimos hacia el centro comercial, bajamos y vimos todas las tiendas. Beca y yo nos miramos y corrimos hacia Toys R Us, Stacie y Chloe fueron atrás de nosotras

"Allá!" Señale un pasillo

"Vamos" Beca y yo reímos y entramos al pasillo

Habían bicicletas, agarre una chica y comencé a andar en ella mientras reía, Beca se rió también y se acercó a mi

"Muévete, yo quiero" Me baje y le di la bicicleta "Ojalá le compres una bicicleta a mi sobrino cuando esté más grande"

"Para eso están las tías" Sonreí y fui a un pasillo para agarrar una espada de Star Wars "Beca, yo soy tu padre"

"Que?" Se volteo y le pegue en el brazo "No me pegues"

"Que la fuerza este contigo" Seguí golpeando su brazo

"Déjame!" Salió corriendo y yo fui atrás de ella con la espada en mi mano

"Beca, no huyas de tu destino como Jedi" Agarro una espada igual a la que traía yo

"Ni siquiera sé de qué hablas!" Nos empezamos a pelear

"Pues ve las películas!" Chloe llego y nos quitó las espadas

"Oye!" Beca y yo nos cruzamos de brazos

"Maduren de una vez" Dejó las espadas a un lado

"Esta bien!" Seguimos a Chloe hacia afuera de la tienda

"Vámonos" Dijo Chloe caminando hacia la tienda

"Y Stacie?" Pregunté mirando todo

"Está por aquí" Entramos a un pasillo donde estaban las pinturas

"Te voy a jalar las orejas como tú mamá para que te quedes aquí" Dijo Stacie rodando sus ojos

"No, mis orejas no" Me tape las orejas y corrí atrás de Beca

"Hazte para allá" Beca se movió

"No" Pase mis brazos por sus hombros

"Te haré twerk" Comenzó a mover su trasero golpeándome en las piernas

"Se ve pervertido" Dijo Chloe riendo

"Que cochinadas hacen aquí?" Escuchamos decir a alguien que pasó

"Me la fajo!" Rodé mis ojos y me separe de Beca

"Ay no, luego terminare como Stacie" Dijo riendo

"Ahora una niña!" Dije emocionada

"No, no quiero" Puso su mano en mi cara

"Esta bien, te lo pierdes" Me di la vuelta como diva "Que color vamos a elegir para el cuarto?"

"Qué prefieres? Azul o verde claro?" Me enseñaron los dos colores

"Me gustan los dos pero creo que iré por el... Por el azul" Asentí con la cabeza

"Segura?"

"Si, el azul" Señale el color

"Pues ve por lo que necesites" Stacie me dio un empujón pequeño

"Beca me acompañas?" Voltee a verla

"Si" Caminamos hacia los pasillos donde estaban las brochas, agarramos lo que necesitaba y regresamos con Stacie y Chloe

"Aquí estamos!" Las asuste por detrás y dieron un brinco de susto

"Que te pasa?" Chloe golpeó mi hombro

"Nada" Me encogí de hombros "Ya tengo lo que necesito"

"Pide la pintura"

"Por qué yo?" Dije indignada

"Voy yo" Dijo Stacie, se acercó a un trabajador y pidió la pintura

El trabajador nos dio la pintura, lo pague y regresamos a nuestra casa. Comimos y nos pusimos de acuerdo para pintar el cuarto, cuando abrimos la pintura Stacie salió corriendo, yo fui atrás de ella, entro al baño y oí como vomitaba. Me agache a su lado y tome su cabello

"La pintura me da asco" Levanto su cabeza y la sacudió

"No huele feo" Dije confundida

Se levanto y se lavo los dientes, entramos al cuarto otra vez y comenzamos a pintar. Chloe comenzó a cantar y la seguimos mientras pintábamos, Beca se acercó a mí y pasó la brocha con pintura por mi cara

"Beca!" Comencé a reír, me quite la pintura con mi camisa para abrir los ojos

"Que?" Dijo inocentemente, hice lo mismo que ella me había hecho "Emily!"

"Que?" La imité, seguimos pintando y cantando

Terminamos de pintar el cuarto en la noche, nos acostamos las cuatro en el piso viendo en techo

"Bien hecho equipo!" Moví mi cabeza viendo a Stacie

"Tengo sueño" Dijo Chloe bostezando

"Yo igual" Beca recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Chloe

"Que? Parece que no tienen energía" Levante mis brazos "Oh es que ustedes ya están viejitas"

"No seas payasa, solo somos mayores por 2 años y Chloe por 4"

"Ya se, solo me gusta molestar" Sonreí "La verdad es que yo también tengo sueño"

"Vámonos a dormir" Dijo Stacie sentándose

"Esta bien" Nos levantamos y lleve a Chloe y a Beca a uno de los cuartos "Buenas noches, si fajan me avisan para taparme los oídos"

"Idiota" Reí y salí del cuarto, entre a mi cuarto y Stacie estaba acostada

"No te duermas!" Me acosté a un lado de Stacie

"Por qué tienes tanta energía? Nunca te cansas?" Dijo tallando sus ojos

"No lo sé, también yo me he preguntado eso.."

"No te vas a cambiar de ropa?" Metió sus manos en mi camisa y acaricio mi abdomen

"Si quieres lo hago aquí" Tome el borde de mi camisa y me la quite

"Mi stripper" Dijo riendo

"Tu amas a tu stripper"

"La amo mucho" La bese y me puse encima de ella sin aplastarla

"Yo también te amo" Bese su cuello y me baje de ella

Me quite los zapatos y el pantalón, me levante para ir por una camisa pero Stacie se rió haciendo que dejara de caminar

"De que te ríes?"

"Estas embarazada!"

"Por qué lo dices?" Pregunté extrañada

"Mira" Se levanto y puso su mano en mi estomago

"Estoy gorda?" Baje la mirada a mi estómago "Estoy gorda!"

"Cállate, era una broma para fastidiarte" Volvió a reír y se acostó

"Estoy embarazada!" Doble mi espalda "Es niña"

"Quien te embarazo?" Dijo fingiendo sorpresa

"Tu" Dije dramáticamente "Vas a mantener a tu hija?"

"Que? No" Negó con la cabeza

"Entonces.." Volví a ponerme normal "Ya no tengo bebe"

Tome una camisa y me la puse, volví a acostarme a un lado de Stacie y agarre su mano, bese su cabeza y cerré mis ojos

 **Hello... BANANAS, B-A-N-A-N-A-S**

 **Hello how are youuuuu?**

 **Bless youuuu**

 **Juro que no sé que me está pasando, estoy enferma de la cabeza :s**

 **Se que soy la peor escritora porque esta novela ya la termine de escribir y me trado 50 años en subir un capítulo pero l s amo y espero que ustedes a mi xD**


	23. Chapter 23

Hey chicos! Hubo un problema con mi iPod donde se borraron mis notas, ahí estaba la novela. Ya no podré seguirla pero les daré explicaré un poco de lo que pasó.

Emily se tatúa junto con Beca, los dos tatuajes tienen que ver con Chloe y Stacie.

Stacie tiene a Ashton Edward Junk, Benji les hace una mala jugada y se lo lleva pero Emily lo recupera, después de unas semanas Emily tiene un accidente en motocicleta por su trabajo, se rompe algunas costillas y no recuerdo que otra cosa.

Hay un salto en el tiempo y Ashton ya tiene cuatro años, Emily organiza algo con sus vecinos y en Halloween le pide matrimonio a Stacie, la boda se hace y van de luna de miel a Italia, cuando regresan se dan cuenta de que Stacie está embarazada de gemelos. Van a Disneyland en el cumpleaños de Stacie y hay otro salto en el tiempo donde Stacie tiene a los gemelos, le hacen una cesárea y por poco muere pero la salvan.

En una tarde donde están los gemelos Hailee Alexis Junk y Andrew Mitchell Junk, Ashton, Stacie y Emily, una muchacha llega a su casa con una niña, la muchacha se llama Rose y la niña Michelle Julieth, su primer nombre es por Emily, ya que es Emily Michelle. Rose le dice a Emily que la dejó embarazada a los quince años cuando estaban en la preparatoria (Ósea, Michelle tiene 7) pero nunca le dijo porque se había cambiado de escuela, Rose le pide que la cuide y Emily acepta pero en una carta le dice que no iba a volver por Michelle.

Emily se encuentra con una amiga y ahí le dice que después del accidente estudió cine. Al día siguiente Paramount Pictures le habla a Emily y le ofrece un trabajo. Todos los Junk se cambian de casa pero en Beverly Hills, hice un especial del cumpleaños de Emily y de Navidad pero también se borraron. Después de eso hay salto en el tiempo, donde se ve que Ashton tiene 16, Hailee y Andrew 12, Michelle 18, Emily 34 y Stacie 36

Hailee y Andrew son traviesos, Michelle ya está por irse a la universidad y Ashton es molestado en la escuela porque su hermana es lesbiana y tiene mamás lesbianas, tiene una pelea y blah, blah, blah. Emily lleva a Hailee para que la acompañe a hacerse un tatuaje, Emily ya tiene fans porque salió en una película, la nominan en los KCA y toda la familia va, Emily gana los dos premios en los que estaba nominada y ya

La novela termina en la graduación de Michelle, van a comer junto con la novia de Michelle, ahí Stacie dice que otra vez está embarazada. Luego se ve (Lee) donde están despidiendo a Michelle en la estación de trenes porque se va, ahí es el final de la novela

 **Gracias a Dios me acuerdo de esas cosas, habían más pero ya no lo recuerdo. Solo quiero agradecerle a todos los que siguieron la novela. También quiero decirles que estoy trabajando en una novela que se llama "Niñera de 4 Seconds To Us" es de Hailee, Alexis, Anna, Brity y Hudson Thames, es g!p (#SorryNotSorry) Esa la estoy escribiendo en mi laptop para prevenir ;(**


	24. Chapter 24

Hola, ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien, el que leyó mi ultimo aviso pues sabe que dije que escribí una novela que se llama "Niñera de 4 Seconds to Us". Bueno, no le pasó nada a la novela pero la leo y es realmente estúpida y no me gusta, pero quería compensarla con otra cosa, soy muy fan de Jurassic Park, Jurassic World y todas esas cosas, quería mejor hacer una adaptación de Jurassic World, donde Zach y Gray son hermanos de Emily, ella invita a Stacie al parque y pues... Ya saben lo que pasa después, ¿Qué opinan? Dejen sus reviews para saber si mejor subo la adaptación. Por cierto, algún día haré la novela Faberry que me pidió JessVM, solo tengo que estar en mi momento de inspiración :D


End file.
